Más allá del olvido
by emi-nekiito
Summary: Sakura Haruno se quedó helada cuando vio que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado. Años atrás, cuando ella aún era una adolescente, se había sentido irremediablemente atraída por él y había intentado seducirlo por todos los medios. Sin embargo, la situación se le había ido de las manos y sus mentiras habían obligado a Sasuke a marcharse del pueblo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola es la primera vez que publico en esta sección ... aunque la historia que les traigo no es mía luego subire una de mi autoría xD**

**La historia se llama: Más allá del olvido y es de la autora _Sara Craven :D_**

**Me gustó mucho y decidí adaptarlo con los personajes de Naruto por que de cierta forma su actitud de los personajes concordaban de cierta forma xP  
**

**Aquí les dejo el sipnosis... (previamente modificado)**

Sakura Haruno se quedó helada cuando vio que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado. Años atrás, cuando ella aún era una adolescente, se había sentido irremediablemente atraída por él y había intentado seducirlo por todos los medios. Sin embargo, la situación se le había ido de las manos y sus mentiras habían obligado a Sasuke a marcharse del pueblo.

Ahora Sakura estaba prometida con otro hombre y vivía una vida tranquila, escondida tras el escudo de protección y frialdad que se había forjado a lo largo de los años, tras la marcha de Sasuke. Ver a su antiguo amor provocó en ella una oleada de recuerdos, de sentimientos y de temor, ya que Sasuke parecía haber vuelto para vengarse de ella.

_**Cuando la seducción se vuelve un arma de doble filo…**_

__**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí n.n **

**Matta-ne =^.^=  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**OK... aquí comienza el primer cap ... disfrutenlo n.n**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen son de la autora Sara Craven y de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente. Yo sólo me encargo de adaptar la historia.  
**

_**Más allá del olvido  por SARA CRAVEN**_

_Capitulo 1…_

Sakura haruno miró discretamente su reloj y se dio cuenta de que todos en la clase hacían lo mismo. El semestre de otoño era el más largo y las vacaciones que les daban eran muy bien recibidas. Al regreso todo el entusiasmo giraba alrededor de las próximas fiestas de Navidad: conciertos de villancicos y las compras frenéticas de regalos.

Muchos de sus colegas tenían quejas ante el proyecto, pero Sakura siempre esperaba con alegría la Navidad, a pesar de todo el trabajo adicional. Ella disfrutaba haciendo las largas cadenas de papel para decorar las fiestas, y ayudando a cortar los muérdagos de papel que se hacían para los calendarios y tarjetas.

Era la presente época del año la que le parecía inquietante. El verano había sido largo y tardío, pero ahora a fines de octubre, el viento que soplaba llevaba el frío del invierno en su aliento y sacudía las últimas hojas que quedaban en los árboles.

La campana que anunciaba la hora de comer estaba a punto de sonar. Pidió entonces a cada niño que encabezaba una fila que recogiera todos los libros y se los entregara. No había ningún trabajo aquella tarde. La señora Terumi, la directora, había alquilado algunas películas y los niños estaban emocionados sobre los méritos de Tom y Jerry, y los del Conejo de la Suerte. Ella hizo que caminaran en orden a lo largo del pasillo de la escuela para ir a comer. El menú no fue de su agrado y regresó a la sala de profesores. No tenía hambre. Con la manzana que llevaba en su portafolios tendría suficiente.

Al pasar frente a la oficina de la escuela, Ino Yamanka, la secretaria, se asomó a la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¿Estás ahí, Sakura? Sai llamó por teléfono para decir que pasaría a recogerte dentro de cinco minutos.

-¡Oh!- Sakura hizo una pequeña pausa un poco sorprendida.

Comía ocasionalmente con Sai, pero si hubiera podido hablar con él, le habría dado una excusa. No tenía ganas de ir al White Hart, que era el único restaurante de Carrisford.

-¡Anímate!- Ino sonreía divertida-. Cualquiera pensaría que acabas de recibir tu sentencia de muerte. Bueno, eso viene después, querida… en la boda. De momento sólo estás comprometida con el muchacho. ¿Por qué no divertirte?

Sakura sonrió, sabiendo que Ino estaba felizmente casada.

-Es que estoy agotada. Este semestre ha sido muy pesado y de mucho trabajo. Esta clase no ha sido tan fácil como otras que he tenido.

-No importa- Ino le dio una palmada en el brazo-. Cuando Sai y tú os caséis todo este tiempo te parecerá una terrible pesadilla. Él quiere que dejes de trabajar de inmediato, ¿no es así?

-Sí- Sakura asintió con algo de esfuerzo-. Eso quiere.

-No me digas que lo éstas pensando.

Sakura sonrió.

-¡Me parece tan extraño! No me puedo imaginar como una persona ociosa.

-¿Una persona ociosa… teniendo que administrar el hogar de Sai, sin mencionar el tener algún día una familia? ¡Estás bromeando!

-Supongo que suena un poco ridículo, pero cuando comencé, pensé que sería maestra durante muchos años.

La risa de Ino era contagiosa. Recorrió con su mirada la figura de Sakura: sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo delgado pero muy bien formado, los pequeños pies calzados con zapatos modernos de tacón alto. Sakura, era preciosa y nunca le habían faltado admiradores, mucho antes de la aparición de Sai Shimura en su vida. Y, sin embargo, siempre la rodeaba un aire de frialdad; por eso el esposo de Ino, un poco exagerado, la describía como un témpano.

Una cosa es cierta, pensaba Ino. Si algún día ella se entregara, el elegido sería muy afortunado por el resto de su vida.

Mientras tanto, Sakura recogió su abrigo de gamuza del armario y se detuvo cerca de la entrada principal, esperando la llegada del automóvil de Sai.

Un grupo de niños mayores, que probablemente se dirigían a comer en el segundo turno del comedor, se le acercaron corriendo.

-Señorita… señorita ¿ha visto ese coche?

Moegi, que había estado en su clase el año anterior le tomó la mano.

-Venga a verlo, señorita. ¡Es… es fantástico!

Medio resignada acompañó a Moegi y se quedó con la boca abierta. Ella sabía poco de coches, pero era evidente que aquél irradiaba lujo y distinción. Los niños lo miraban detenidamente resistiendo la tentación de tocarlo.

Konohamaru Sarutobi le dio un ligero codazo.

-¡Eh, señorita!- le dijo asombrado-. Es como algo salido de una película de James Bond - y señalaba hacia las luces delanteras.

Se oyó un claxon fuerte e involuntariamente dio un salto atrás. Entonces vio el coche de Sai estacionado frente a las rejas de la escuela. Tardó bastante en alejar a los niños y lograr que volviesen al área de recreo y luego salió al encuentro de Sai, que la esperaba impaciente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo – comentó. Inclinándose, rozó su mejilla con los labios.

Sakura miró su reloj.

-Tenemos más de una hora. El servicio de el White Hart no es tan lento y…

-No vamos allí. Quiero enseñarte algo. Quizás podamos tomar algo y comer un sándwich en el Crown, después.

-¿El Crown?- Sakura lo miró extrañada-. Pero eso está fuera del pueblo.

-Ya lo sé. Siéntate y prepárate para una sorpresa.

Sakura accedió. Usualmente él era imperturbable, controlaba bien sus emociones. Ésa era una de las cualidades que ella admiraba en él, y uno de los aspectos de su carácter que explicaban su éxito en los negocios. Sai era el hombre fuerte de la Ingeniería Shimura.

Shimura era la única compañía grande en los alrededores. Con su expansión se había creado un cambio en Carrisford, que ahora tenía una zona de desarrollo de casas a la salida de la ciudad, planes inmediatos para construir escuelas primarias y secundarias, pero en muchas cosas seguía siendo un pueblo pequeño y aburrido.

Sakura y Sai se conocieron dos años antes, cuando él llegó a Carrisford a trabajar. Hasta ese momento, había sido sólo un nombre para la gente del pueblo, ya que había ido a la escuela y a la universidad tanto en el extranjero como en el noroeste de Inglaterra.

Se conocieron en el club de criquet la tarde de un sábado cálido, cuando Sakura ayudaba a servir té. El encuentro terminó con una invitación de él a cenar. Pasaron varias semanas antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de que la pretendía. Al principio estaba consternada, y aunque Sai sentía cierta atracción hacia ella, era precavido en la expresión de sus sentimientos. Quería estar seguro antes de comprometerse formalmente.

Desde hacía tres meses estaban comprometidos oficialmente, pero no habían acordado la fecha exacta para la boda. La pensaban realizar la primavera siguiente. Sakura no había descubierto en Sai ninguna intención de llevar sus relaciones a un nivel más íntimo, como era de suponer. Después de todo, él iba a ser su esposo. En realidad no había ninguna razón para prolongar aquella situación.

Apretó las manos sobre sus piernas hasta que el brillante solitario que llevaba en su mano izquierda le lastimó la piel. Muy dentro de su mente llevaba siempre un recuerdo, a pesar de lo enterrado que ella creía que estaba. Eso había terminado… desde hacía muchos años. De todas maneras, ella era casi una niña cuando sucedió. No podía continuar culpándose por aquello…

Sakura se obligó a regresar al presente y se dio cuenta de repente que el coche giraba a la izquierda en la última bifurcación y que ascendía rápidamente.

-El Crown está al otro lado- se volvió en su asiento, mirando hacia el pueblo gris, enclavado en el valle que había dejado atrás.

-Lo sé. Pero es que tengo una sorpresa para ti, mi amor. Ten paciencia.

-De acuerdo- ella miraba hacia adelante, dudosa-. Por aquí ya no hay nada. Sólo la casa Carrisbeck.

-En efecto. ¡Eres una chica inteligente!

Para su asombro, el coche comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, y Sai lo hizo girar a la izquierda.

-Pero no puedes entrar ahí- protestó ella-. Está… está vacía. Ha estado así durante muchos años.

-Lo sé- respondió Sai mientras conducía atravesando las rejas y subía por la gran curva de la entrada-. Es una tragedia, ¿no te parece?

La última vez que ella había pasado por allí, iba sentada en un coche menos lujoso que el de Sai, nerviosa por la emoción de ir a una fiesta en la casa Carrisbeck y porque él estaría allí. Y porque esa noche… esa noche… iba a hacer que se fijara en ella. Se estremeció repentinamente y cerró los ojos.

El coche se detuvo y cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontraban estacionados frente a la casa Carrisbeck. Estaba igual, con los tramos de escalera que conducían a la puerta principal. La única diferencia era que las dos grandes urnas de piedra que adornaban la escalera estaban vacías y olvidadas.

La señora Uchiha las tenía siempre llenas de flores, pensó ella. Ahora no había nada, y las ventanas sin cortinas parecían fijar su mirada hostilmente en ella, como si recordaran a aquella otra Sakura Haruno que aún no había cumplido sus diecisiete años.

-No podemos entrar- dijo con nerviosismo-, pertenece todavía al coronel Uchiha…

Sai metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una serie de llaves atadas, con una etiqueta.

-Ya no querida. El coronel Uchiha murió la semana pasada y la casa está en venta. El padre de Naruto Uzumaki está encargado de la venta y me dio la noticia- soltó una risa breve y excitada y atrajo hacia él a Sakura-. ¿No comprendes, querida? Éste va a ser nuestro hogar.

-Pero… no puedes comprarla.

-¿Quién puede impedirlo? No seas tonta, amorcito. Hablé con papá y nos ha dado el visto bueno. Es más está a favor de todo esto. Es perfecta… cerca de las obras y suficientemente grande para las reuniones sociales. Creo que la familia Uchiha tenía una ama de llaves. Ella continúa supervisando el lugar, así que debe de estar en condiciones razonables. Y su esposo ha estado manteniendo el jardín en orden. Naruto piensa que ellos estarían de acuerdo en continuar aquí y eso resolvería muchos problemas. Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- mintió, tratando desesperadamente de controlarse-. Pero no puedes estar hablando enserio, Sai ¿Cómo podríamos vivir aquí? Ésta es la casa de los Uchiha-

-Sin duda alguna, pero ¿qué pasará ahora que ya no hay ningún Uchiha para vivir en ella? ¿Tú crees realmente que un lugar tan bello como éste se debe dejar abandonado? No, si yo lo puedo evitar. Ven, querida- agregó mirando impaciente su reloj-. Ven a echar un vistazo.

Ella no tenía otra alternativa que obedecer si no quería que su comportamiento resultase extraño-

-Ya no existe ningún Uchiha, ¿no es así? ¿Y qué pasó con… con el sobrino?

-No te lo sabría decir, querida. No sabía ni que existiera tal sobrino. Sé que no heredó la propiedad.

El inmenso pasillo estaba igual que ella lo recordaba, con la escalera que llevaba arriba, a la galería.

-Naruto me dijo que aquí se daban baile- decía Sai mientras veía a su alrededor-. Siento mucho no haber podido venir a ninguno de ellos. Supongo que tú tampoco viniste, probablemente eras demasiado joven.

-Sí, vine… una vez- dijo ella, y caminó hacia la sala de recepción abriendo la puerta.

Era un salón precioso, siempre le había gustado, pero en ese momento estaba totalmente vacío. Aún se encontraban las tenazas junto a la chimenea vacía. A un lado había una silla victoriana, según recordaba, en cuyo borde ella se había sentado nerviosamente, apretando un plato de fina porcelana, mientras la señora Uchiha le servía té y le preguntaba sobre los planes que tenía para cuando saliera de la escuela. Ella le había contestado rápidamente que le gustaría viajar, tratando de controlarse para no mirar continuamente hacia la puerta, esperando el momento en que él apareciera. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, el sobrino y único pariente del coronel Uchiha, que trabajaba como corresponsal en el extranjero para un periódico y viajaba por todo el mundo.

Pero no apareció, y la excusa que había usado Sakura para la visita, ofreciéndose para entregar el periódico de la parroquia en lugar de la señora Tsuchigumo, que se había torcido un tobillo, fue un fracaso total. Pero ella imaginó que la señora Uchiha haría algún comentario sobre su visita durante la cena de aquella noche. Esa preciosa muchachita Haruno, diría y quizás Sasuke se fijara un poco en ella y notaría que ya no era una muchachita, sino más bien una mujer…

Al encontrarse parada en el centro del salón, Sakura sintió que sus mejillas ardían al recordar su gran inocencia. Todo parecía tan sencillo entonces…

Alguien había dejado una llave puesta en la parte de dentro de la puerta que daba a la terraza. La llave estaba ajustada dentro de la cerradura, pero cedió y Sakura salió a tomar aire fresco.

Algo muy dentro de su mente le dijo que no pensase en el pasado, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Recordó la muerte de la señora Uchiha. Sakura pensó que nunca había sido una mujer muy fuerte. La actitud del coronel hacia su esposa siempre fue abiertamente protectora y la de Sasuke hacia su tía reflejaba lo mismo.

Pero aquella noche la señora Uchiha no había mostrado ninguna señal de debilidad. Había llevado en coche a Sakura hasta su casa, sentándose muy derecha en su asiento, con la mirada fija en el camino. Al llegar a la puerta le había preguntado: ¿Sakura, te encuentras bien? Entonces, buenas noches. Se alejó y Sakura no volvió a verla ni saber más de ella. Algunas semanas después cerraron la casa. Se pensó que la salud de la señora Uchiha no podría aguantar otro duro invierno.

Nadie, afortunadamente, había asociado la partida repentina de Sasuke, algunas semanas antes, con la decisión del coronel de cerrar la casa y mudarse. Viajaban constantemente por motivos de trabajo. Era del dominio público que el coronel estaba un poco desilusionado con su sobrino por no pertenecer también el ejército, y nunca llegó a sentirse orgulloso del muchacho. Era más que un sobrino, un hijo, decía la gente, y así debía ser, pues Sasuke no contaba con sus padres.

Cuando Sakura era mucho más joven, pertenecía al grupo de sus admiradoras, en la época que él jugaba al criquet en la universidad. Ella le había pedido un autógrafo y lo había guardado como un tesoro hasta que se hizo pedazos.

Sasuke se movía de una manera elegante y era muy atractivo. Cuando sonreía, su encanto era mágico, casi travieso, lo que resultaba irresistible. Por lo menos eso pensaba Sakura.

Caminó hacia el borde de la terraza, ciñéndose el cuerpo fuertemente con los brazos. El viento llegaba directo de los montes Peninos y soplaba con fuerza.

-Querida, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo ahí? Te vas a congelar- la voz de Sai tenía un tono reprobador.

-Ahuyentando las telarañas- dijo ella, y bien sabía Dios que era verdad.

Para su tranquilidad, Sai tomó el sentido figurado de lo dicho.

-Este lugar necesita un poco de aire- comentó-. Pero no logro oler nada de humedad, ¿tú sí? Todo parece estar en buen estado. ¿Qué te parece si vemos el segundo piso?

-Ve tú- dijo ella-. Yo iré después. Quiero disfrutar de este paisaje por algunos instantes más. Hacía mucho que no lo veía.

Siete años exactamente. Hacía siete años que su padre y ella acudieron a una subasta de antigüedades, un poco más arriba, en el valle, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Sasuke, que iba a buscar a su tía. Durante un momento ella no pudo reconocerlo. Siempre le había visto delgado, pero entonces sus facciones eran más duras y parecía mucho mayor. Había contestado al saludo de su padre con una sonrisa y un apretón de mano, y luego se había dirigido a ella, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Claro que me acuerdo de Sakura- contestó a la pregunta de su padre-. Estoy esperando impaciente a que ella crezca.

Era el comentario provocativo que probablemente hacía a todas las colegialas. Pero eso lo pensaba ahora. ¿Por qué no se habría dado cuenta entonces?

Porque no quiso, pensó agarrándose a la barandilla de la terraza con manos temblorosas. Porque en aquél corto instante, tras el comentario bromista, ella había concentrado en Sasuke sus anhelos de adolescente, cada una de las exigencias de sus cualidades de mujer, que apenas despertaban. Ella lo deseaba y él también debía desearla.

No tardó mucho en enterarse de por qué Sasuke estaba en Carrisford. Se encontraba recuperándose de una fiebre que había contraído en la selva durante la guerra, pero el hecho de que estuviera convaleciente no le impedía mezclarse en la vida social del distrito.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta, hasta que una mañana, durante el desayuno, oyó un comentario de su padre.

-Veo que el joven Uchiha está saliendo con Karin Kusagakure. Un poco joven para él, ¿no crees?

-Yo diría que sí- contestó la madre dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hija-

Sakura apartó su plato de cereales con un repentino malestar. Ella lo sabía todo de Karin Kusagakure. Durante los últimos años en la escuela, hacían chistes sobre ella y comentarios escritos en las paredes. Era una pelirroja alta, de ojos soñadores, cuya ropa siempre parecía un poco escasa para su cuerpo voluminoso. Trabajaba como recepcionista en el White Hart y se esforzaba poco en esconder su excesiva sexualidad.

Su padre estaba hablando de nuevo.

-Bueno, no puedes culpar al muchacho. Tiene bastante tiempo antes de que decida establecerse. Pero apuesto a que no le ha dicho nada a su tío, que es un poco puritano.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse por la ira. Recogió su cartera de la escuela y se dijo con vehemencia que a Sasuke no le podía gustar Karin Kusagakure. ¡Imposible! ¡Ella era detestable! Pero aquella noche en el banquete se dio cuenta de lo contrario. Sasuke estaba allí y Karin con él, colgada de su brazo en cada oportunidad que podía. Se fueron del banquete temprano, y Sakura escuchó algunos de los atrevidos comentarios cuando salieron. Fue la primera vez que sintió celos.

No fue tampoco ningún consuelo enterarse de que Karin no lo podía considerar exclusivamente de su propiedad. Ella solo era parte de una larga lista de muchachas que Sasuke acompañaba a bailes y a fiestas, pero Sakura, para su mortificación, no era una de ellas.

Claro que se encontraban en todas partes y él siempre le hablaba agradablemente, pero no hacía ningún esfuerzo para conocerla mejor. Para su desesperación, la trataba igual que a todas las demás adolescentes. Hacía todo lo posible para que él se fijara en ella, abandonando a su propio grupo de amistades, coqueteando con todos y bailando con cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Sasuke nunca se ofreció. Alguna veces lo descubría mirándola, pero siempre se mantenía alejado.

Por fin le llegó la oportunidad con una cena-baile en el club de los jóvenes granjeros para la que Sakura logró una invitación a través de Dan katô. Sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero no le podían prohibir que fuera. Además, Dan era muy respetuoso y lo único que le podían objetar era que tenía ocho años más que ella.

Su anterior comportamiento atrevido no la había llevado a ninguna parte, así que decidió portarse muy circunspecta para ver que lograba. Al principio no consiguió nada en absoluto. Sasuke alzó las cejas cuando Dan llegó a la mesa con su compañera y saludó fríamente a Sakura. Todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta tendrían, por lo menos, unos cinco años más que ella y comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar. Dan era simpático, pero era obvio que sentía haberla invitado.

Las lágrimas de humillación reprimidas hicieron que sus ojos brillaran más de lo normal, pero mantuvo la cabeza erguida mientras bebía un zumo de fruta.

Fue poco después cuando ocurrió el milagro. Regresaba del guardarropa y encontró que todos estaban bailando menos Sasuke, que se había quedado solo en la mesa. Él se levantó cortésmente y le colocó la silla para que se sentara. Sabía que estaba molesto por la situación, pero ella se sentía feliz. Le sonrió, bajando sus pestañas sin ninguna vergüenza.

-¿No me vas a invitar a bailar?

-No iba a hacerlo- dijo fríamente-. Sin embargo, si insistes…- se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Ella tragó un poco su humillación y lo acompañó a la pista. Era una pieza rápida. Sintió deseos de gritar por la desilusión. Sabía que podía conseguir que se interesara en ella, si por lo menos… si por lo menos le diera la oportunidad. Como una respuesta a su oración, las luces se amortiguaron y el ritmo de la música cambió por otro mucho más lento. Sakura miró tímidamente a Sasuke y vio en su cara una mezcla de diversión y desesperación. Por un momento pensó que la devolvería a su mesa, delante de todos, pero luego le tendió los brazos.

Por algunos segundos estuvo demasiada aturdida con la felicidad. Sintió la musculatura de su cuerpo contra el de ella, el fuerte olor de su colonia, y casi involuntariamente se le acercó más, apretándose a él, poniendo una mano alrededor de su cintura por debajo de la chaqueta.

Durante un momento él se puso tenso, y luego ella oyó una suave y sarcástica risa.

-Tú, mi querida Sakura, tienes todas las cualidades para llegar a ser una hechicera de primera categoría, y ya debes de saberlo, por supuesto- murmuró Sasuke.

-Solo sé que estoy bailando contigo por primera vez- y movió hacía atrás su cabeza de manera provocativa.

Él le tocó ligeramente la nariz con un dedo.

-No intentes ninguno de tus trucos conmigo, pequeña. Yo los he visto todos antes. Muéstrale tus dientes de leche a alguien de tu edad, y no me refiero, por supuesto, a Dan Katô.

-¡No tienes que darme ningún consejo!- dijo temblando de ira-. Tienes solamente diez años más que yo, y eso no te da derecho a criticar mi conducta- estaba furiosa-

-Así es mejor, Sakura. La actuación de sirena sofisticada no te va, lo sabes. Tienes muchos años por delante para eso. Yo preferiría a la niña con la boca manchada de helado que me perseguía en los juegos de criquet.

-¡Qué desilusión! Me temo que hace muchos años que la enterré, junto con mis tobilleras y los alambres correctores de mis dientes.

-Pues eso es más triste de lo que te imaginas- contestó desabrido. Hubo una larga pausa y luego le dijo en tono bastante cortés-: Mira, Sakura, sé o más bien sospecho lo que te propones. No voy a ocultarte que me gustas, no sería humano. Eres joven, muy bella y muy deseable. Es una combinación que se convierte en dinamita y yo… yo no quiero estar cerca cuando ocurra la explosión.

-¿Y no es eso lo que ofrece Karin Kusagakure?

Los ojos de él se cerraron peligrosamente.

-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo- comentó-, pero debo aconsejarte que no la trates de imitar, te falta el equipo, por el momento- y dejó resbalar su mirada insolentemente hacia el escote de su vestido amarillo pálido que revelaba un busto breve.

-Tú… ¡eres un cerdo!

Él bajó la cabeza asintiendo.

-Prefiero ser así ante tus ojos, Sakura- dijo secamente-. Y ahora, ¿no prefieres sentarte?

Ella lloró amargamente aquella noche, pero al día siguiente se levantó con todo el optimismo propio de su juventud. Sasuke le había dicho que era muy bella, deseable y joven. Eso era un comienzo.

Regresó al presente cuando Sai le dijo de forma irritada:

-¿Te vas a pasar todo el día mirando el paisaje?

Ella se volvió. Sai estaba parado junto a la ventana mirándola con reproche.

-Es casi ya la hora de regresar y ni si quiera has venido a ver la casa.

-No creo que pudiera vivir aquí, Sai- dijo por fin.

-¿Qué?- replicó con incredulidad.

-No… no tenemos que comprar esta casa. Es demasiado grande. Debe de tener siete u ocho habitaciones, por lo menos. Dijiste que necesitaríamos servidumbre y me gustaría poder manejar las cosas yo sola, al principio de nuestro matrimonio.

Sai frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te está pasando, Sakura? Me imaginaba que no pensarías ser la señora que se conforma con una casita de tres piezas. No es nuestro tipo de vida, querida.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento, Sai. Yo… yo no quiero vivir en esta casa.

-Creo que te estoy presionando y eso no es justo, perdóname. He sido algo impulsivo. Pensé que te emocionarías tanto como yo- se dirigió hacia ella, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y la besó en el cuello-. ¿Me perdonas?

-¡Claro!- sonrió con dificultad.

Él se quedó callado durante algunos minutos.

-Tiene un vista maravillosa. ¿Estás segura de que no la quieres?- esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta-. Piénsalo, Sakura- le dijo persuasivamente-. Las propiedades como está no las ponen en venta todos los días, tú lo sabes- la besó nuevamente-. ¡Eres tan bella!- murmuró-. Es el escenario que necesitas, naciste para ser dueña de una casa como ésta, cariño.

De repente ella sintió que quería librarse de sus manos. Nerviosa, se apartó tratando de sonreír.

-Sai, tengo que regresar a la escuela. Siento mucho haberte desilusionado; lo pensaré, te lo prometo-

-Bueno, no puedo pedirte más- le tomó la mano y la guió de regreso al vestíbulo, cerrando de nuevo puertas y ventanas-. Yo sé que cambiarás de idea, querida. Regresemos la semana siguiente, cuando tengamos más tiempo.

-Sí- contestó ella quedamente-. Eso haremos, si tú quieres.

La conversación fue vaga durante el regreso a Carrisford, y al detenerse frente a la puerta de la escuela, Sai le tomó la mano.

-¿Cenamos está noche juntos?

-No creo- dijo titubeante.

Sakura se quedó parada en la entrada, mientras veía alejarse el coche, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima. Los muros de seguridad que ella misma había construido a su alrededor durante los últimos años empezaban a resquebrajarse. Sai tenía razón, por supuesto, pensó.

Si fuera cualquiera otra casa, ella compartiría su mismo entusiasmo. Sabía que serían parte de sus responsabilidades, como esposa, atender a sus invitados y recibir como huéspedes a los agentes de venta del extranjero.

Pero la casa no les pertenecía, ni jamás podría pertenecerles por mucho dinero que el padre de Sai pagara por ella. Era la casa de los Uchiha y pertenecía por derecho a Sasuke Uchiha. Éste se había ido de la casa de su tío hacía siete años y sabía que el coronel había muerto sin poder perdonarlo.

Escuchó la campana de la escuela que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases y se dirigió hacia la entrada. En el patio de recreo, los niños formaban una fila guiados por el maestro de turno y Sakura los miraba sin ver por dónde iba.

No oyó el sonido del motor de un coche. Miró al automóvil, preguntándose sin mucha curiosidad quién podría ser su dueño y qué clase de negocio lo podría llevar a la pequeña escuela en pleno día. La media sonrisa murió en sus labios y pensó que estaba soñando, que lo que veía era producto de su imaginación. El coche frenó suavemente junto a ella. Un par de ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos y pasearon la mirada por su pálido rostro y cuerpo tembloroso.

-Hola, Sakura- dijo Sasuke Uchiha.

Y luego el coche aceleró con un feroz rugido, semejante al de una bestia amenazadora, y se alejó.

**Hasta el siguiente cap... **

**Matta- ne =^.^=  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**H****ola ya volví de nuevo aquí con el segundo cap. de esta historia :D espero que les guste ... y de una vez decidí subirlo porque luego no creo que me dé tiempo u.u así que mejor no las hago esperar**_  
_

**Nos leemos abajo...  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen son de la autora Sara Craven y de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente. Yo sólo me encargo de adaptar la historia..**

* * *

_Capitulo 2…_

Sakura cerró la puerta de su cuarto, echándose sobre la cama con un suspiro de alivio. Le dolía enormemente la cabeza y un estado emocional muy confuso, mezclado con su temor, la había hecho sentirse físicamente enferma.

No supo cómo pudo mantenerse durante toda la tarde en un estado aparentemente normal. Se había sentado con sus alumnos en la clase para mirar la película con ojos que no veían. Afortunadamente la película de Walt Disney y los dibujos animados que la siguieron les mantuvieron a todos muy entretenidos sin fijarse en su cara pálida ni en sus manos temblorosas.

Su madre, sin embargo, no era tan fácil de engañar.

Se había fijado durante la cena en cómo Sakura lo apartaba todo de su plato, sin comer, pero aceptó la excusa de que tenía jaqueca. Se compadeció de ella, le dio algunos calmantes para el dolor y le aconsejó que se acostara en su cuarto, a oscuras.

Ahora estando solo por lo menos no tenía que fingir. Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a Carrisford después de todos aquellos años sin dar señales de vida y al verlo había perdido la calma.

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar la mirada que le había dirigido antes de alejarse en su coche. Con ella le había dicho que no había olvidado nada de lo sucedido entre ellos siete años antes. Que no había olvidado… ni perdonado tampoco. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Lo que ella le había hecho a Sasuke era imperdonable. Siempre lo había sabido.

Tembló y apretó el edredón contra su cuerpo, como si estuviese buscando un refugio donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Y sin embargo Sasuke la había encontrado, pensó, como siempre había temido durante todos aquellos años.

¿Por qué había regresado? Ahora que estaban muertos sus tíos y que seguramente ya estaba informado de que la propiedad no era suya, ¿qué podía llevarlo a Carrisford?

Se movía de un lado a otro intranquilamente en la cama, deseando por primera vez en la vida tener una pastilla para dormir.

¿Qué intenciones tenía?, se preguntaba intranquila, pero no hallaba respuesta. Sasuke siempre había sido impetuoso, pensó. Por eso ella le había perseguido, confiada en que él no era tan impenetrable como quería aparentar. Recordaba la reacción que él había tenido al estrecharla entre sus brazos. Sasuke podía hablar de indiferencia, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó cuando la tuvo cerca. Era innegable que la deseaba.

Sakura emitió un gemido y escondió la cara entre las manos. ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de ello, cuando todo indicaba lo contrario? Sólo ella era la culpable de lo ocurrido.

Había visto muy poco a Sasuke la semana siguiente al baile. Fue durante aquel tiempo cuando había hecho su absurda visita a la casa Carrisbeck con las revistas de la parroquia. Parecía que él la estaba evitando y se tuvo que contentar con verlo pasar en su coche un par de veces. Una de ellas, con la cabeza de Karin Kusagakure muy pegada a la suya.

Sus amigos comenzaron a notar su obsesión, y algunos dejaron escapar indirectas que ella ignoró. Sasori No Akusuma un amigo con quien salía antes del regreso de Sasuke, comenzó a darse cuenta de su indiferencia y dejó de invitarla. Sakura pasó a ser una extraña entre sus compañeros, pero si estaba sola era porque así lo quería y porque nada le importaba más que Sasuke.

Su trabajo en la escuela comenzó a resentirse y fue objeto de comentarios ásperos de sus compañeros maestros, que no podían comprender cómo una muchacha que había sido tan brillante e interesante se había convertido repentinamente en una soñadora impenitente. Además, tampoco podía dormir. Muchas noches las pasaba despierta, atormentada por unos sentimientos que casi no podía comprender. Otras salía de la casa y caminaba por las silenciosas calles del pueblo y por las lomas, sin encontrar nada más que ovejitas asustadas. Excepto una noche.

Sakura se dio la vuelta en la cama y miró al techo mientras recordaba. Cuando sucedió no era una de las noches en que hacía sus paseos, sino que había ido a visitar a una amiga, cuyos padres tenían una finca en las afueras de Carrisford, y regresaba en su bicicleta más tarde de lo normal.

Atravesó el puente de Carrisbeck y comenzaba a reducir la velocidad para pasar la curva, cuando se dio cuenta de que un coche se detenía y aparcaba a un lado del camino, junto a la carretera. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato, aunque las luces estaban apagadas, y decidió investigar.

Su primer pensamiento fue que Sasuke estaría con Karin, y tuvo que reprimir su ira; luego pensó que aquel sitio en especial no era un lugar apropiado para una cita de amantes. Estaba muy cerca del río y había mucha humedad. Así pues, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Se bajó de la bicicleta y la llevó a un lado del camino. No había sonido de voces, solo el murmullo distante del río.

Se detuvo al salir de entre los árboles, donde el terreno se hundía a los lados del río y en su boca surgió una sonrisa traviesa. Era uno de los lugares conocidos más seguros para nadar, y Sasuke, según vio, lo estaba aprovechando. Contra el agua plateada su pelo relucía negro y brillante, y ella podía ver la curva flexible de su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba suavemente en el agua.

Bajó a la orilla y encontró lo que buscaba, su ropa doblaba ordenadamente. Se sentó encima de ella esperando que él la viera. Finalmente, tuvo que atraer su atención, al aclararse la voz fuertemente.

Él salió a poca distancia de la orilla, sacudiendo las gotas de agua de su cara y pelo.

-Sakura- dijo resignadamente-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-A ti no es al único que se le ocurre darse un baño a la luz de la luna. ¿No quieres compañía?

-No, no la quiero- dijo en un tono molesto-. Sé una chica buena y vete, por favor.

-Estamos en un país libre- dijo -. Y éste es uno de mis lugares favoritos. No es parte de la propiedad de tu tío. No puedes obligarme a que me vaya.

-No, no puedo- asintió -. Y no lo quisiera en realidad, pero pensé que si te lo pedía correctamente, serías lo suficiente amable como para irte.

-Si me pidieras amablemente que me quedara, quizás sería distinto.

-Sí, quizás lo sería- dijo secamente-, ¿Y qué debo decirte ahora? ¿Báñate, que el agua está deliciosa?

-Gracias por tu invitación- dijo ella con un tono amable y muy estudiado-, pero quizás no te hayas dado cuenta que yo no traigo bañador.

-Sí- y comenzando a nadar en círculo, dijo-: Me imagino que tú también te has percatado de que yo no he traído el mío.

-¡Oh!, pero no importa- dijo con indiferencia, agradecida de que la oscuridad escondiera sus mejillas sonrojadas-. Y… y no sé cómo es un hombre desnudo, ¿sabes?

-¿En práctica o en teoría?- el brillo de la sonrisa de él insinuaba burla.

-Muy divertido- dijo ella sin alterarse-. ¿Alguna vez has oído el dicho de que el último que ríe, ríe mejor? No podría acercarme más al agua y además estoy sentada sobre tu ropa.

-Tienes razón en todo- admitió -. La balanza pesa más de tu lado, debo aceptarlo – nadó de nuevo, esa vez hacia la orilla del río-. De acuerdo, Sakura, me doy por vencido. ¿Por qué no vienes? La noche es cálida, y prometo portarme como un caballero si eso es lo que estás esperando.

Ella no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo que esperaba. Humedeció sus labios con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?- ella no podía ver la expresión de la cara de Sasuke, pero por el tono burlón en la voz se la podía imaginar-. ¿Eres cobarde?

-Claro que no- mintió ella-. Es… es que estará un poco fría, eso es todo.

Él rió suavemente.

-Tengo un sistema para darte calor, dulce hechicera.

Tenía que haber alguna respuesta a eso, pero a Sakura no se le ocurrió. Una parte de ella deseaba infantilmente correr, y la otra la invitaba a quedarse.

Cuando habló su voz tenía un tono más alto que lo acostumbrado.

-De acuerdo- dijo resuelta.

Se puso de pie lentamente, temblando un poco, aunque no había rastro de brisa. Sus dedos titubearon antes de desabrochar los botones de la blusa-

-Has dicho que te darías la vuelta- le recordó débilmente.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- el tono de voz era persuasivo, lo que la hizo sentir como si la hubieran acariciado-. ¿Te gusta, Sakura?

Ella había dado dos pasos hacia él, cuando se dio cuenta de la trampa que le había tendido. Sus dedos fríos y mojados la agarraron por el tobillo. Perdió el equilibrio, se tambaleó y segundos después caía al agua con un doloroso y penoso barrigazo. Volvió a salir a la superficie ahogándose, sin aire y habiendo tragado la mitad del agua del río.

Sobre la orilla, Sasuke estaba abrochándose el cinturón de sus pantalones, mientras la veía luchar con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No creo que logres llegar al equipo olímpico- observó, poniéndose el jersey-. Pero el equipo local se sentirá feliz de recibir otro voluntario. He oído que los prefieren completamente vestidos.

- ¡Eres un bastardo!- le gritó ella.

-¡Qué palabras en una jovencita!- le dijo con reproche-. Si te sirve de consuelo, estuve tentado por un momento de aceptar tu idea, pero te lo advierto, Sakura, quédate con los de tu edad de hoy en adelante- dio media vuelta para irse-. No sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí, ni me importa. Me imagino que has venido en bicicleta o andando, así que puedes regresar a tu casa de la misma forma.

Sakura salió a rastras del agua y oyó el motor del coche arrancando. Le brotaron lágrimas de ira y humillación. Nunca le perdonaría, se juró desesperadamente. Algunos días después, en el mercado, se detuvo a mirar unos productos en un mostrador cuando una mano bajó por su brazo y oyó la voz de Sasuke junto a su oído.

-Por lo visto saliste bien del chapuzón.

Ella se volvió rápida para librarse de él, con una mirada de despecho.

-No gracias a ti- dijo con acritud-. Me habría podido ahogar o enfermar de pulmonía.

-Lo dudo- dijo secamente-. Yo estaba seguro de que te salvarías.

-Gracias- su tono de voz era amargo-. Sé que no debo tomar lo dicho como un cumplido.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres… cumplidos?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero- habló por fin-. Quiero que me trates como a una mujer.

-Entonces no sigas comportándote como una niña- le dijo en un tono de voz más suave y con algo de burla-. ¿Qué edad tienes, Sakura?

-Cumpliré diecisiete años dentro de dos semanas- le miraba hostilmente-. Pero supongo que para ti todavía tengo dieciséis.

-Deja de suponer- dijo pacientemente-. Y en vez de eso, ven a tomar un café conmigo.

-¿Es en serio?- le preguntó incrédula.

-Claro que sí- hubo un atisbo de ansiedad en su voz-. Solamente te estoy invitando a beber algo, no es una invitación para que te acuestes conmigo

Ella se sonrojó indignada y él emitió un ligero gemido.

-Dios mío, trataba de hacer las paces contigo, no de aumentar hostilidades. Ven a tomar café conmigo, Sakura.

Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la guió entre la muchedumbre del mercado. El café más popular del pueblo estaba situado detrás del local de la panadería. Ocuparon una mesa al fondo.

-Bueno, esto es agradable- Sasuke empujó hacia ella el azucarero.

-Por favor, no me trates con aire protector- le dijo ella.

-No es ésa mi intención- le contestó-. No seas tan aprensiva, Sakura.

-¿Me puedes culpar?

-Quizás no del todo. Si fueras tú la única culpable, probablemente yo no estaría aquí- pasó su mano por encima de la mesa y la colocó suavemente sobre la de ella-. Paz, dulce hechicera. Yo no puedo ser tu amante, pero podría ser tu amigo, si me dejas.

-Vale más algo que nada. ¿Es realmente imposible? Aunque parezca gracioso, yo pensaba que te gustaba.

-Me declaro culpable de la acusación- dijo lentamente. Quitó la mano y se enderezó en la silla-. Sakura, quizás cuentes las horas que faltan para cumplir tus diecisiete años, yo en cambio pasé por el mismo proceso hace diez años.

-Diez años no es una diferencia tan terrible.

-En este preciso momento parece toda una vida- él tomó un poco de café, hizo una pequeña mueca y lo apartó a un lado-. Aparte de eso, ¿nadie te ha dicho que el hombre prefiere hacer de cazador, en vez de ser cazado?

-Solo quería que te fijaras en mí, eso es todo- exclamó en voz baja.

-¡Como si alguien normal pudiera pasarte por alto!- su mirada era directa-. Eres una joven espectacular, Sakura. Si tuvieras unos años más, tendrías que luchar para alejarme de tu lado.

-Eso es un gran consuelo- dijo ella después de tragar en seco-. Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Gracias por el café.

-Ah, diablos- Sasuke se pasó la mano por el cabello-. Esto no está resultando como esperaba.

-¿Alguna vez resulta lo que quieres?- tomó su cartera de piel y se levantó. Se dirigió a la puerta sorteando las mesas, sin pensar en la cantidad de miradas curiosas que la seguían.

Sakura se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó despacio hacia la ventana. Separó las cortinas dejando entrar la luz.

Miró desesperada a su alrededor. Podía mirar su programa de estudios y planear el trabajo para el próximo semestre. Cualquier cosa que hiciera sería mejor que no dejar de pensar en sus problemas personales. Se asustó al oír el timbre de la puerta y por un momento el pánico la invadió. Luego el sentido común dijo que probablemente serían invitados de sus padres. Un minuto o dos después su madre se asomó a la puerta.

Levantó un poco las cejas al ver que Sakura no estaba desvestida ni acostada.

-Ino está abajo esperándote, querida. Le dije que a lo mejor estabas dormida…

-Me siento mucho mejor, en realidad. Ahora bajo.

Ino la estaba esperando esperando en el vestíbulo.

-Pobre chica- exclamó con simpatía al entrar Sakura-. No sabía que sufrieras de jaquecas. ¡Qué desdicha! Aunque si pensé que parecías algo molesta cuando saliste de prisa de la escuela- abrió su cartera y sacó un sobre-. Por eso estoy aquí. Como no estuviste a la hora de la comida, y después de las películas la señora Terumi no tuvo tiempo de hablar contigo, te manda una nota.

-¿Una nota?- Sakura la miró, arrugando la frente-. Esto parece muy oficial ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Mi despedida?

-No creo- Ino le sonrío-. Claro, te perdiste toda la emoción a la hora de la comida. Vamos a tener una nueva alumna, una niñita, y la señora Terumi la va a poner en tu clase.

-Eso no me causaría ninguna emoción- dijo Sakura secamente-. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Un geniecito?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? La madre de la niña es vietnamita. Tiene un nombre larguísimo que significa flor de la mañana. Muy bonito, ¿no crees? Pero su padre la llama Flor.

Sakura hizo una pequeña pausa mientras rompía el sobre.

-Su padre… ¿es europeo?

-Sí, sí lo es- dijo Ino divertida-. Es más probablemente lo conozcas. Aparentemente su tío vivía aquí hace algunos años, y hasta Shikamaru lo ha oído nombrar. Es Sasuke Uchiha. Parece que es un periodista muy atrevido. Cada vez que hay problemas en alguna parte del mundo, es el primer periodista que llega al foco del peligro.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia la nota, pero la letra de la señora Terumi parecía bailarle ante los ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas de él, Sakura?- insistió Ino.

-Posiblemente- Sakura se sorprendió al ver lo tranquila que estaba-. Pero… no recuerdo que estuviera casado. ¿Qué edad tiene la niña?

-Siete, creo. La edad para estar en tu clase. Es muy inteligente para su edad, claro que todos los papás orgullosos piensan lo mismo.

-Supongo que sí- Sakura lo dijo automáticamente, con su cerebro dando vueltas.

-Y de su matrimonio- la voz de Ino bajó a un tono confidencial-, la señora Terumi tiene la impresión de que debe de ser una de esas cosas que pasan en la guerra, donde nadie se preocupa de una ceremonia.

-Entiendo…- dijo Sakura suavemente.

Ino arqueó las cejas.

-No contestes ahora, pero se nota tu desacuerdo.

-No es eso exactamente- dijo tratando de justificarse-. Estaba pensando en lo sentirían el coronel y la señora Uchiha si lo hubieran sabido.

Ino la miró sagazmente.

-Quizás reaccionarían de una forma más tolerante de la que tú te imaginas- le dijo-. Las personas mayores adoptan a veces actitudes mucho menos extremas de lo que se espera.

Sakura se sentó en la orilla del sofá, con la nota que aún no había leído en la mano.

-Por lo que recuerdo de ellos, no lo creo- trató de que su voz sonara natural-. Ambos estaban muy preocupados con el aparente deterioro de las normas morales, ninguno de los dos sentía simpatía por la promiscuidad…

-¡Espera un segundo!- Ino la oía un poco sorprendida-. Nosotras no conocemos los hechos. Quizás estemos condenando una relación estable como si fuera amoral. El hecho de que se haga responsable de la criatura significa que la relación fue más profunda que una aventura de una noche- se rió insegura-. No sé por qué estoy abogando por él. Yo creo en el matrimonio, y estoy segura de que es el mejor ambiente para criar un niño. Lo que pasa es que me sorprende oír hablar a una persona tan joven como tú de forma tan… tan

-¿Intolerante?- agregó Sakura-. Bueno, quizás sí lo soy. Es que… lo siento por la pequeña, eso es todo- leyó rápidamente la nota-. La señora Terumi dice aquí que tiene un problema de idioma. Flor habla más francés que inglés- soltó un gemido de desaliento-. Esto es lo último que necesitaba, una pequeña bilingüe.

Ino sonrío.

-Déjala enseñarle el francés a los otros- sugirió, atando el cinturón de su abrigo.

Después de que Ino saliera gritándole un alegre adiós a la señora Haruno, Sakura se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia la oscuridad. Sasuke había regresado para quedarse, por lo que se veía. Todos sus temores se habían convertido en realidad. ¿Por qué iba a inscribir a la niña en la primaria, si no era para establecerse definitivamente?

¿Y qué habría aquí para él?, se preguntó intranquila. Ya no tenía hogar. Había una terrible ironía en toda la situación. Ella había causado la ruptura irreparable entre Sasuke y los únicos familiares que tenía, que le habían dejado sin herencia, y ahora ella iba a beneficiarse de ello.

Si Sasuke hubiera regresado por poco tiempo, quizás ella lo habría podido soportar. Por muchas razones lo había esperado. Pero pensar que él se convertiría en un residente permanente de Carrisford… no podía soportarlo. Pero tendría que hacerlo a no ser que… Por un breve instante pensó la posibilidad de convencer a Sai de mudarse a otra parte, y luego desechó la idea. Si ella lo sugiriera, él le pediría una explicación completa de sus motivos, y no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Además sabía que Sai nunca estaría de acuerdo.

Sai había logrado una posición elevada y le habría sido difícil llegar tan alto en cualquier otra empresa. ¡Había tantas cosas en las que ella nunca había querido pensar, y que ahora surgían en su mente! Su desagrado hacia el padre de Sai, por ejemplo, jactándose a todas horas de su éxito en los negocios, y el hecho de que no aprobara que su hijo hubiera querido librarse de él para descubrir su propia capacidad.

Estrujó la nota de la señora Terumi.

Nunca debí regresar a este lugar, pensó desesperadamente. Estoy culpando a Sai de algo que yo tampoco hice. Debí resolverlo yo sola. Viajando… siempre dije que lo quería hacer… haber tomado un trabajo en el extranjero. Y espontáneamente le vino a la meten la idea de que aún podía hacerlo.

Gimió en voz alta. ¡Huir…! ¿Era ésa la solución? Lo dudaba. Ya una vez había sido cobarde y comprendió que no ganaría nada huyendo. Tendría que quedarse y enfrentarse a lo que fuera necesario. Aquél sería su castigo.

No fue un fin de semana muy feliz. El sábado por la mañana, Sakura fue de compras, esperando ver en cualquier momento el coche de Sasuke, pero no vio señal no de éste ni de su acompañante.

Por la tarde, Sai la recogió y fueron a dar un paseo en auto antes de dirigirse a cenar a la casa de su padre. Sir Danzô estaba en uno de sus momentos egocéntricos. Acababa de cerrar un negocio de acciones con éxito y Sai también estaba entusiasmado por el triunfo de su padre.

Cuando se terminó la comida, exquisitamente preparada y servida, la conversación de Sir Danzô se tornó más íntima y familiar.

-Ahora que habéis encontrado una casa donde vivir, supongo que fijaréis la fecha de la boda.

-¿Una casa donde vivir? –preguntó Sakura un poco insegura y Sir Danzô la miró detenidamente.

-Pues sí, Sai me dijo que desea comprar la casa de los Uchiha. Es exactamente lo que necesitáis. Tendrás mano libre para decorarla –se recostó en la silla con aire de satisfacción, esperando que le dieran las gracias.

Sakura tragó saliva, evitando la mirada de Sai.

-Yo… no estoy segura… -y se detuvo.

-¿No estás segura de qué?

Sakura estaba incómoda al ver que tenía sobre sí toda la atención de Sir Danzô, y que su aire de satisfacción había disminuido un poco. Su voz indicaba que estaba a punto de oír algo que no quería escuchar. Sakura nunca había sentido eso antes. Siempre había sido tratada con una esmerada amabilidad.

Sai acudió en su ayuda mientras ella buscaba las palabras.

-Sakura no está muy convencida de la casa Carrisbeck –dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara tan normal como siempre.

-¿Y por qué no, si puede saberse? –Sir Danzô los miro a los dos-. Es una buena propiedad, y además, junto con ella, dan los derechos de la pesca. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ninguno –contestó Sakura desesperadamente. Se humedeció los labios-. Verá, yo conocí a los Uchiha y pensar en vivir en su casa… y en aquel lugar… me trastorna un poco, eso es todo.

-¡Oh! –Dijo Sir Danzô-. Vas a ser una Shimura.

-Sakura lo sabe, papá –agregó Sai, suavemente-, pero yo no quiero obligarla a decidir algo que no la haga feliz, así que le he dado algunos días para que lo piense.

-Eso es bastante justo, pero no tardes mucho en decidirte o alguien puede adelantarse y os quedaréis sin la casa.

Más tarde Sai la llevó a su casa. Ella iba sentada silenciosamente junto a él, esperando que no volviera a mencionar el asunto de la compra de Carrisbeck. Pero al llegar a las rejas de su casa, Sai le dijo casualmente:

-Tendré que dar una respuesta sobre la casa Uchiha a Naruto el lunes, Sakura. Deberías decirme tu decisión mañana.

-Tu padre parece pensar que sólo hay una decisión –dijo ella, tratando de sonreír.

-¡Oh!, tú conoces a papá –se quedó callado un momento-. Mi padre tiene mucho interés en esa casa.

-No comprendo por qué.

-Bien –Sai hizo una pausa y luego añadió-: Tendré que decírtelo, querida. Ha ordenado a un arquitecto que haga unos planos para convertir los viejos establos y los garajes en un piso de lujo para él. Dice que ahora su casa es demasiado grande y quiere estar cerca de nosotros y… de sus nietos.

-Entiendo.

-Sí, querida –la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, y por primera vez ella le respondió de forma fría, mecánica-. Yo espero que lo comprendas. Él ya no es muy joven, y después de todo, no estaría realmente viviendo con nosotros. La señora Nohara vendría con él para atenderlo.

Sakura movió la cabeza.

-Veo que lo tiene todo planeado –dijo con mucha calma.

Por dentro sentía que la ira le quemaba. Aquello era un chantaje emocional. Si ahora dijera que no, ellos pensarían que lo hacía por no tener a su futuro suegro viviendo cerca. Se mordió el labio. A ella le había sorprendido la generosidad repentina de su suegro. Ahora veía la verdadera razón de la oferta, y preferiría vivir en una casa vacía o con cajas de naranjas como únicos muebles antes que aceptar, pensó mientras aumentaba su ira.

-¿Sakura? –la voz de Sai tenía un tono interrogativo-. ¿No te molestaría, querida? Quizás ni lo lleve a cabo.

-Su tú lo dices… -contestó débilmente-. No voy a pretender que no ha sido una sorpresa para mí, Sai. No tenía idea de los planes de tu padre… Sin embargo, adelante con la compra de la casa, si es lo que los dos queréis.

-Pero tú también tienes que quererlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo… ¿No es así? –Dijo ella con seguridad-. No romperé mi palabra.

-Yo sé que no lo harás –dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano llevándosela a los labios-. Esa es una de tus maravillosas cualidades, Sakura.

-Antes no era así, Sai. Ten cuidado, quizás vuelva a cambiar.

Él rió, tranquilo al ver resuelta la situación entre ellos.

-No creo que sea probable –dijo, y la besó de nuevo-. Buenas noches, mi amor, y sueña conmigo.

La señora Haruno estaba sola en la sala, mirando en la televisión una película de terror, cuando Sakura entró.

-¡Hola, querida! ¿Te has divertido? –le preguntó automáticamente.

Sakura se sentó junto a su madre y sonrió a pesar de todo. Fingiendo indiferencia, le preguntó:

-Mamá, cuando te comprometiste, ¿tuviste alguna… duda?

La señora Haruno desvió su atención de la pantalla, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Sobre tu padre? –preguntó-. No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada –dijo Sakura incómoda.

Su madre la examinó.

-¿Tienes dudas sobre tu matrimonio con Sai? –le preguntó-. Los jóvenes de hoy queréis que todo sea perfecto. No estáis preparados para mantener una relación. ¿Os habéis peleado?

-¡Oh, no! Mamá, olvidemos el asunto.

-Bueno, has sido tú quién lo ha empezado –señaló la señora Haruno. Se inclinó y apagó el televisor-. Creo que es mejor hablar de esto. Tienes dudas sobre tu matrimonio con Sai ¿por qué?

Sakura se mordió el labio. Suavemente le explicó a su madre que Sai quería comprar la casa Carrisbeck, y el proyecto de Sir Danzô de irse a vivir en la zona de los antiguos establos.

Su madre no se impresionó ante la noticia.

-Es un modernismo querer vivir lejos de los padres –comentó-. Cuando yo era niña, todos vivíamos juntos y no parecía raro. Además, no vivirá con vosotros. Debe de sentirse muy solo y Sai es lo único que le queda.

-Crees que soy egoísta –dijo Sakura.

-No del todo, pero sí creo que estás adelantándote a cualquier problema –dijo la señora Haruno-. Es una cada hermosa. Hubo un tiempo en que no te podíamos alejar de ella. No hay muchas parejas jóvenes que tengan la oportunidad de comenzar sus vidas en tales circunstancias. Además, ¿qué tienes contra esa casa?

Forzó una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

-Nada, claro. Tienes razón, mamá. Me imagino que son mis nervios de novia –se inclinó y la besó suavemente-. Ahora continua viendo tu película, me voy a acostar.

Ella no había planeado ver a Sai el domingo, y pasó un día tranquilo en casa, actuando de lo más normal posible, consciente de las miradas preocupadas que de vez en cuando le dirigía su madre. Durmió muy mal a la noche y se levantó tarde el lunes, notando que no había descasado nada. Estaba ayudando a su madre a cambiar las sábanas cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sai? –preguntó sorprendida-. ¡Qué hora tan extraña de llamar! ¿Te sucede algo?

-¡Oh, no! –dijo Sai con su voz llena de sarcasmo-. Solo quería anticiparte algo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-NO tendrás que vivir en la casa Carrisbeck, querida. La compró alguien mientras te lo pensabas, el viernes pasado. Sakura ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, todavía estoy aquí –logró decir-. Sai, lo siento. Sé que la querías. ¿Sabes quién la ha comprado?

-Claro que sí –se rió con una risa corta pero fuerte-. Está en manos seguras, querida. De nuevo en el seno de la familia Uchiha, como tú secretamente deseabas. El sobrino del coronel Uchiha, Sasuke o cómo diablos se llame… ha vuelto al pueblo y ha comprado la casa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado hehe :D y si no les molesta dejar reviews para al menos saber si les está gustando ... :D**

**Hasta el siguiente cap..  
**

**Matta-ne =^.^=  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola… perdón por demorar demasiado pero había tenido mucha tarea ¬¬**

**Me alegro de que les vaya gustando :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen son de la autora Sara Craven y de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente. Yo solo me encargo de adaptar la historia.**

**Advertencias: Ligero toque de limme.**

**Nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 3…_

Sakura colgó el teléfono. Se sentía muy nerviosa. Había tratado de consolarlo, diciéndole que habría otra casa para ellos, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Sai quería la casa Carrisbeck y estaba desilusionado, mostrándole en su frustración un aspecto completamente nuevo de su carácter.

Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Ella podía comprender en cierta forma su reacción. Entre mucha gente de Carrisford y los pueblos aledaños, Sai y su padre no eran muy bien acogidos. Ellos lo sabían. Querían la casa Carrisbeck para disipar esa rivalidad y con el tiempo, llenar el lugar que había dejado el coronel Uchiha. Pero Sakura no estaba segura de que ésa fuera la única razón. Sai tendría que buscar otra manera para establecerse como el nuevo terrateniente.

Y si el mismo Sai estaba tan resentido y desilusionado, tembló al pensar lo que diría Sir Danzô. El único rayo de luz que penetraba entre la nube oscura que envolvía su mente era que no tendría que soportar a su futuro suegro viviendo tan cerca.

Ahora le quedaba contárselo a su madre. Sin duda querría saber por qué Sakura no la había informado del regreso de Sasuke trayendo una niña que además iba a ser su alumna. Sakura suspiró. No comprendería por qué lo había ocultado.

Pero ésas eran preocupaciones menores, comparadas con la presencia de Sasuke como residente permanente en Carrisford. Con tantos lugares que había visitado, ¿qué le había llevado de nuevo a aquel tranquilo pueblo? ¿Cómo podía regresar a tantos recuerdos que tenía en Carrisford y vivir en la casa de la que le habían echado como si fuese un apestado? Cuando se supiera que la había comprado después de haber sido desheredado, todo el pueblo herviría en murmuraciones.

De repente se levantó. Tenía que ver a Sasuke e intentar que cambiara de idea. Quizás comprendería. Si quería vengarse de ella, ya lo había logrado.

Buscó su abrigo de gamuza que combinaba con sus botas y le dijo a su madre que iba a la biblioteca.

Mientras caminaba rápidamente por las calles que llevaban a la plaza principal, se preguntó qué haría si Sasuke no estaba hospedado en el White Hart, pero vio su coche en el aparcamiento.

La inquietante Karin Kusagakure ya no estaba en la recepción, y la joven que ocupaba su lugar la miró con cierta duda cuando con voz temblorosa preguntó por Sasuke.

-No –contestó la chica-, no le he visto salir, pero no pasa mucho tiempo en el hotel.

Sakura logró sacarle el número de habitación. Se dio cuenta de que la chica la miraba con gran interés mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo y subía por la escalera al primer piso.

Al llegar, se detuvo y respiró profundamente, dándose cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo más acelerado que lo acostumbrado. Su boca estaba seca y sentía las manos húmedas. No habría necesitado mucha persuasión para dar la vuelta y regresar a su casa, pero eso era imposible. Tenía que ver a Sasuke.

Una vez más se sintió débil. Era el recuerdo de aquella noche y de sus consecuencias lo que le hacía temblar la mano, mientras tocaba la puerta con timidez. Se abrió tan rápidamente que casi perdió el equilibrio y quedó atónita. Sasuke Uchiha, alto y delgado, vestido con pantalones vaqueros y un jersey oscuro con las mangas remangadas, estaba frente a ella, mirándola.

-Pasa, Sakura –con un movimiento la invitó a pasar al cuarto-. ¿Por qué te has retrasado tanto?

Ella titubeó y pasó junto a él con la cabeza baja, desalentada al saber que la había estado esperando.

Miró con inseguridad alrededor del cuarto, apretando los labios al ver la cama matrimonial muy bien vestida. ¿Eso significaba algo?, se preguntó. Quizás Sasuke estuviera allí de forma temporal. Después de todo, Flor tenía una madre, y nadie sabía por el momento que relación había entre ella y Sasuke.

Él notó su mirada y su sonrisa se ensanchó apáticamente.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Sakura? –le preguntó-. No tienes por qué estarlo, ¿sabes?

El color aumentó en sus mejillas pálidas.

-No –comenzó ella-. Creo que te equivocas… yo no…

-¿Estoy equivocado? –Su voz era escéptica-. Quizás deba dejar la puerta del cuarto abierta. Así la sirvienta te oiría si te vieras obligada a gritar me están violando.

-No digas esa palabra

-¿por qué no? –preguntó rápidamente-. Una vez… lo hiciste. ¿O creías que lo había olvidado?

-No –dijo ella cansadamente-. ¿Puedo… puedo sentarme?

-Si lo deseas –él señaló dos sillas que estaban a los lados de una pequeña chimenea eléctrica que se hallaba en la pared-. ¿Me das tu abrigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se quitó el abrigo antes de sentarse. Sabía que los ojos de Sasuke la miraban de pies a cabeza.

-Dios mío, tu transformación en una maestra de pueblo es casi completa. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? –Ella volvió a sonrojarse echando hacia atrás los cabellos rosados que le habían caído sobre la frente-. Sí –continuó diciendo-, el cambio ha sido grande. Discúlpame sin insisto, pero trato de ajustar tu nueva imagen con la que me presentaste en nuestra última cita. No es fácil.

Sasuke se dirigió a la mesa y sacó un cigarrillo de una caja de plata. Lo encendió, soltó una nube de humo y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a aquella chica con sus pantaloncitos de encaje y todo lo demás que bailaba como una mezcla de Salomé y Cleopatra? ¿La conoció ya tu querido prometido?

-¿Podríamos dejar a Sai fuera de nuestra conversación?

-¿Es posible? No lo hubiera creído… Quizás no he comprendido la razón de esta visita.

Sus ojos se encontraron y los de Sakura fueron los primeros en retirarse.

-No creo –dijo ella-. Tú… tú sabes por qué estoy aquí.

-No estoy de humor para adivinanzas, Sakura –dijo brevemente-. Dime a que has venido.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué has regresado? ¿Tiene… tiene algo que ver conmigo?

Hubo una breve pausa, y luego él se río con una risa suave, pero que además llevaba un mensaje de amenaza, lo que le causó escalofríos.

-Claro que sí, pequeña hechicera. Tú nunca lo dudaste, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Cuando tome una decisión, tú serás la primera en conocerla, te lo prometo. Mientras tanto, no te hará daño quedarte ansiosa durante un tiempo.

Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-¿No crees que he estado así durante los últimos siete años?

-Pobre Sakura. Si sabías que vendría por ti, entonces, ¿por qué te quedaste?

-Porque no sabía a dónde ir. No se me ocurría un lugar donde pudiera estar segura.

-Tu instinto estuvo en lo cierto, claro. Te habría encontrado en cualquier parte.

-No quise decir segura de ti solamente –dijo ella-. De mi también.

-Así que decidiste que estarías más segura aquí y que te enfrentarías al problema si llegaba. Te felicito, Sakura. La niña pequeña creció por fin y encontró su valor. Agárrate a ese valor, dulce hechicera. Vas a necesitar hasta su última gota antes que yo haya terminado contigo.

-Oh, Sasuke, ten piedad de mí –le pidió con un suspiro.

-Siguiendo tu propio ejemplo, supongo. No, Sakura. Yo he reunido muchos sentimientos acerca de ti durante años, pero ninguno es de piedad. Tú tomaras mi medicina, querida, y en la cantidad que yo te la recete.

Ella se levantó, vacilante. Buscó su abrigo y Sasuke se lo ofreció con una sonrisa, con la cual le decía que comprendía porque quería irse.

Ella quería alejarse y llegar a la puerta, pero los brazos de él se quedaron sobre sus hombros. Cuando se quiso apartar, él deslizó las manos por su cuerpo deteniéndolas en la curva suave de sus senos.

-Tu ropa ha cambiado, Sakura, pero no tu cuerpo –su voz sonaba ronca junto a su oído-. No todos mis recuerdos son infelices, ¿entiendes?

Ella dejó escapar un grito incoherente y con una mano hizo un gesto instintivo para pegarle en la cara. Él detuvo el golpe con facilidad, atrapando la muñeca tan fuertemente que la hizo gritar de dolor.

-No te lo aconsejo –le dijo fríamente-. Dudo mucho que estés preparada para recibir el castigo que te voy a imponer.

Le soltó la mano y ella se quedó parada mirándole y frotándose la muñeca lastimada. Él miró su mano.

-Es un anillo muy caro el que llevas, Sakura. Yo se lo devolvería, muñeca. Es mucho más digno que esperar a que él te lo pida.

-¡Eres un cerdo! –le dijo entre dientes, y él río por primera vez con sinceridad.

-Así es la Sakura que yo conocí. Cuando entraste pensé que quizás la otra había muerto. Me sorprendiste hoy, pensé que vendrías de parte de tu prometido para apoyar su súplica de que le dejara la casa Carrisbeck.

-¿Sai ha hecho eso? –Sakura jadeó-. No te creo.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Pregúntale –le aconsejó-. Él no habrá olvidado la conversación. Cuando llegaste pensé que sería un truco de parte de él. Que quizás tú, con tus encantos de mujer… -y echó un vistazo significativo hacia la cama-, lograrías lo que el dinero no pudo. La vida está llena de estas pequeñas desilusiones.

-Eres vil. Sai no haría tal cosa.

-¿No? Yo no lo aseguraría. De mi poco trato con él no tengo otra impresión. Yo no le daría tanto crédito a su caballerosidad.

-Tú no sabes nada de Sai –dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Él se río.

-¿Y él sabe algo de ti? Lo dudo.

Antes de que adivinara sus intenciones, Sasuke había logrado atraparla, abrazándola hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron muy unidos. Por un momento Sakura sintió pánico, y luego la boca de él, fuerte y exigente, encontró la suya. El mundo dio vueltas en un caos vertiginoso y la única realidad que quedó fue el beso.

Y fue como si la fuente de todas sus emociones hubiera estado reprimida durante siete años, y de repente se soltara. Su boca se abrió ante la presión de la de él, y sus manos subieron involuntariamente para rodear su cabeza morena mientras que sus labios exploraban los de ella, con una arrogante intimidad que prometía total pasión.

Tan repentinamente como comenzó, se terminó. Él separo sus manos y la empujó con tal fuerza que ella casi perdió el equilibrio.

-¿Lo ves, Sakura? Yo tenía razón –su voz era fría, su cara inexpresiva-. En realidad no has cambiado nada.

Reprimiendo un sollozo, la muchacha salió corriendo del cuarto.

En el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que había un servicio con la puerta medio abierta; entró y la cerró tras ella, echando el cerrojo. Él la había dejado escapar… por el momento. Sakura se sentó en una silla. Se vio en el espejo y se sobresaltó. ¿Qué había pasado con la criatura tranquila y segura que había logrado crear durante todos aquellos años? No tenía ninguna relación con la que acababa de ver en el espejo, con sus salvajes y enormes ojos, y su boca ardiendo e hinchada de pasión.

Cruzó los brazos, luchando contra el gemido que amenazaba salir de sus labios.

-Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

Uno de los consuelos que la había ayudado a soportar los últimos siete años era el hecho de que no pudiese culparse por los errores de la adolescencia y que la devorada pasión que sentía por Sasuke y sus consecuencias podrían clasificarse entre éstos. Pero ahora no tenía excusa para explicar cómo con un solo beso podía despertar todos sus sentidos. Ya no era una niña jugando con fuego. Era una mujer y en peligro inminente de quemarse con la llama que ella misma había vuelto a encender.

Cerró sus manos con fuerza, sintiendo el anillo de Sai enterrarse en su piel. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse arrastrar de aquella manera estando comprometida con otro hombre?, se preguntó con desesperación. Ella había traicionado a Sai de igual manera que si Sasuke la hubiera llevado a su cama y la hubiera poseído.

Sakura tembló. Su debilidad, su falta de control, hasta de decencia, la angustiaban. Le había dado a Sasuke otra arma para usarla en contra suya cuando quisiera.

¿Él no le había advertido que iba a destruir sus relaciones con Sai? Su única esperanza era poderle confesar toda la verdad a su prometido no solamente de lo que acababa de suceder, sino de lo que había ocurrido siete años antes.

No se imaginaba como iba a reaccionar Sai. Nunca antes había tenido que probar su amor ni el límite de su perdón, y se sentía insegura de cómo iba a resultar.

Sabía desde un principio que le gustaba a Sai, pero a pesar de ello no habría comenzado a cortejarla sin el visto bueno de su padre. En el mundo el que ellos se movían, esos detalles era muy importantes, y Sakura estaba segura de que Sir Danzô olvidaba el hecho de que no era rica sólo porque pertenecía a una familia respetable. Su padre era el primer oficial de planificación en el Consejo del distrito, y su madre era miembro destacado en el Instituto de damas y en las organizaciones de caridad. Nunca había habido ningún escándalo en su familia. Hasta ahora.

Se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos, recordando de nuevo aquel verano distante, casi agradeciendo el dolor que la memoria revivía.

Todo estaba allí, vivo de nuevo, resucitado durante los breves momentos en que había estado en los brazos de Sasuke.

Fue por gratitud que la señora Uchiha invitó a Sakura a la fiesta en la casa Carrisbeck. Ella lo sabía. Y fue parte de un plan muy bien llevado. Si Sasuke la ignoraba, ella lograría llegar a él a través de su tía. Por eso se pasó una tarde atendiendo el puesto que había montado la señora Uchiha en la fiesta anual de verano.

La señora Uchiha era consciente de ello, y sabía que era un sacrificio de Sakura quedarse allí toda una tarde calurosa. Por eso la invitó a la fiesta de la siguiente semana.

Sakura no se sentía molesta al saber que era la más joven de la fiesta, y esperaba que la seguridad en sí misma le ayudar a resolver cualquier obstáculo que le pusieran sus padres. Además estaba muy contenta sabiendo que a Karin Kusagakure no la había invitado. Sasuke quizá se divertiría con ella, pero no la invitaba a la casa de sus tíos.

Ahora el problema era la ropa que llevaría. En el momento que vio los pantalones en el escaparate de una tienda, supo que tenía que comprarlos y utilizó dinero de su cuenta de ahorros. Los tenía escondidos en su armario y ahora ¿cómo se los iba a poner sin que su madre le dijera que los cambiara por una cosa más seria?

La señora Haruno no era difícil para algunas cosas, pero Sakura sabía cuál sería su reacción ante los pantalones con tirantes de encaje blanco con una chaqueta que al quitársela dejaría al descubierto parte de su busto, tentadoramente realzado. Ella había practicado la forma de arreglarse el cabello, y decidió recogerlo todo en una cola de caballo bastante suelta y asegurarla con una rosa blanca artificial. También había comprado nuevo maquillaje.

Cuando se arregló la noche de la fiesta, lo que vio en el espejo no era la imagen de una niña, sino de una mujer joven, provocativa y sensual, que sabía lo que quería y como conseguirlo.

Salió de la casa y tomó un taxi. Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando unos refrescos para una reunión que tendría más tarde, por la noche, y su padre estaba detrás de la casa atendiendo sus rosas.

Durante el camino se sentía entumecida por los nervios. Él había estado en Londres la semana anterior. ¿Y si no estaba en la fiesta? O aún peor, ¿si había invitado a alguna de sus amigas sofisticadas de Londres para que lo acompañara? Sakura se arregló los tirantes de encaje y alzó la cabeza en un movimiento desafiante.

El espejo le había revelado que no tenía por qué temer que le faltara un compañero en la fiesta.

Él la había llamado burlonamente dulce hechicera. Bueno aquella noche ella lo iba a comprobar. Embrujaría a Sasuke para que nunca se burlara de ella. Él había admitido que le atraía. ¡Pues esa noche la iba a encontrar irresistible!

Al entrar en el salón, se dio cuenta de que conocía a casi todos los presentes, y que la combinación de encajes que había comprado no era tan atrevida en comparación con algunas que llevaban las demás chicas. Se alegró de no resultar tan llamativa.

Miró a su alrededor, pretendiendo ser indiferente, buscando a Sasuke entre los grupos de personas que hablaban y sonreían, pero no lo veía, y por un momento terrible pensó que no se encontraba allí. Luego oyó a alguien llamarlo, y se tranquilizó al saber que estaba en la terraza.

Sakura salió a la terraza por otra puerta, sonriendo tímidamente a las personas que la saludaban. Sasuke estaba en el centro de un grupo muy alegre. Mientras que Sakura titubeaba, él se volvió para colocar un vaso vació en una bandeja y la vio. Por un momento sus ojos se redujeron de una manera increíble. Las manos de Sakura estaban pegajosas por el sudor. Si se burlaba de ella en aquel momento, pensó histéricamente, y hacía algún chiste, se mataría.

Pero en su cara morena no se veía ningún trazo de burla al acercársele. Su mano parecía quemarle la piel cuando la tomó del brazo llevándola aparte del grupo.

-¿Sakura? –su voz era como un interrogante.

-Sasuke –sonrió mientras le miraba, sosteniendo la mirada de sus ojos, y le oyó soltar un suspiro. Entonces él también sonrío, pero sin burla.

-No sé qué te has hecho –dijo en voz baja-, pero quiero que sepas que estás muy hermosa. Es como si el capullo de repente se hubiera convertido en flor.

Sakura sintió que el color subía a sus mejillas, y se sintió disgustada por su falta de control.

Sasuke levantó una mano y pasó sus dedos por una de sus mejillas acariciándola.

Ella había pensado por un momento aterrador que él le diría otra cosa; luego alguien del grupo le llamó, y Sasuke dio media vuelta.

-Debo irme –dijo de repente-. Pero confío en que me concedas un baile más tarde.

Logró mantener la compostura, murmurándole que con mucho gusto aguardaría su petición.

Desde aquel momento, ella no estuvo nunca sola.

El baile comenzó en el gran salón, y ya no se quedó sin ningún compañero. Quizás en otra ocasión habría estado muy orgullosa con su triunfo al ver a otras chicas mayores y mejor vestidas quedarse paradas mirando, pero su éxito no la contentaba porque Sasuke no estaba entre la fila de jóvenes que le pedían bailar.

Comenzó de nuevo a sentirse desesperada. La noche avanzaba y Sasuke no se le había vuelto a acercar. ¿Dónde estaba, y por qué no había mantenido su promesa de bailar con ella? Nadie más le importaba. Había recibido innumerables invitaciones para acompañarla a su casa aquella noche, invitaciones a cenar, a pasear, más ella las había rechazado, esperando a Sasuke.

La cena se sirvió alrededor de las diez, pero Sakura casi no pudo comer. Sonrío y habló, pero en todo momento sus ojos le buscaban por todos los rincones del salón.

Por fin no pudo soportar más, murmuró una excusa a su grupo y abandonó el salón. Había algunas parejas sentadas en la escalera, hablando en voz baja, pero Sasuke no estaba entre ellas. No estaba tampoco en el vestíbulo y Sakura se dirigió a la terraza. Por un momento pensó que no había nadie, pero luego al fondo, en la esquina, vio la silueta alta y conocida, quieta, observando la noche.

Se dirigió a él y le tocó un brazo. Él se volvió rápidamente con cierta alarma, y cuando vio de quién se trataba, trató de ser más agradable.

-¿Por qué no estás comiendo con los demás? – le preguntó-. No me digas que ya estás cuidando la línea.

-¿Te parece que la necesito? –traviesamente, se dio una vuelta para que la admirara.

-No –dijo brevemente-. No lo necesitas. Regresa adentro, Sakura. Está refrescando mucho aquí afuera, y ya está comenzando de nuevo el baile.

-Ésa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Dijiste que bailarías conmigo, y no te has acercado.

-No pensé que notaras mi ausencia teniendo tantos admiradores alrededor –dijo él secamente.

-Claro que me he dado cuenta –dijo ella alegremente-. Una promesa es una promesa.

Él titubeo.

-No estoy de humor para bailar, Sakura. Tendrás que perdonarme esta noche.

Ella estaba a punto de llorar de desilusión.

-Muy bien, señor. Entonces su doncella bailará para usted.

La música del salón llegaba con un ritmo cadencioso.

Al principio había querido bromear para tratar de mejorar su estado de ánimo. Esperaba que él se reiría y se diera por vencido llevándola al salón para bailar. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieto, mirándola con una mayor intensidad en su mirada. Ella comenzó a seguir el compás de la música, moviendo menos los pies y más las caderas. Sus labios se secaron y los humedeció con la punta de la lengua. Se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, y movía su cuerpo hacia él con una provocación deliberada.

-Dios mío –dijo nerviosamente-. Sakura… tú…

Y ya no hubo más palabras. La atrajo hacia sí, apretando su suave cuerpo contra el suyo, besándola apasionada y salvajemente, sin tener en cuenta su falta de experiencia en ese tipo de beso. Por un momento ella se aturdió. Su inocencia no estaba preparada para eso, y luego, instintivamente, la mujer tomó su lugar y respondió; primero tímidamente y luego con un calor que nunca había soñado tener.

Mientras bailaba, había bajado los brazos por su cuerpo. Ahora las manos de él llevaban el mismo camino, y donde quiera que tocaba se despertaba en ella una nerviosa sensación. Sin timidez se apretó mas a él logrando despertar su excitación.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. El deseo de acariciar y ser acariciada, de besar y ser besada, conocer y ser conocida era insoportable.

Por fin levantó la cabeza y apartó los brazos de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke –murmuró con el deseo vibrando en su voz.

-¡Sakura! –sus manos cayeron duramente sobre sus hombros, empujándola lejos de él. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos oscuros parecían arder al mirarla-. Esto es una locura y ambos lo sabemos. Eres una niña y no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

-Entonces enséñame –su voz tembló.

-¡No! –dijo con violencia repentina-. No sabes lo que pides. Tú eres virgen, Sakura, totalmente inocente. No me pidas que destruya esa inocencia. Guarda ese regalo tan precioso para el hombre con el que te cases algún día.

La soltó bruscamente y se alejó hacia el salón. Sakura se quedó sola en la oscuridad, sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Sasuke la deseaba, tal y como un hombre podía desear a una mujer. Ella le demostraría que estaba dispuesta y tan deseosa como él.

Atravesó el pasillo oscuro donde había algunas parejas abrazándose sin importarles el resto del mundo, y subió las escaleras. No tenía idea de cuál sería el cuarto de Sasuke.

Las puertas cerradas no le daban ninguna pista, pero ella lo sabría de todas maneras. Abrió con facilidad una puerta y entró.

Sasuke estaba cerca de la ventana fumando un cigarrillo. Se había quitado la chaqueta y aflojado la corbata. Se volvió al darse cuenta de que alguien había abierto la puerta.

-Sakura –le dijo y su voz era sombría-. Te lo advierto, aléjate de mí ahora. Baja antes de que pase algo que pudiéramos lamentar los dos.

-Yo no voy a lamentar nada –dijo con seguridad-. Sasuke, te… te he traído un regalo. ¿No lo quieres?

Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo.

Él aspiró profundamente, luego tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana y se acercó.

Sakura se colgó de él mientras la llevaba a su cama.

-Toda la noche me he estado preguntando qué podrías llevar debajo de esa chaqueta, y ahora lo veo –dijo riendo.

Se inclinó y besó sus senos, su boca cálida y deseosa de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo ella notó que Sasuke se cohibía un poco al entregarse al placer de ella, a su despertar. No quería que cuando el momento llegara ella sintiera ningún temor.

-Dios sabe cuánto te he deseado –susurró. Le quitó las horquillas del pelo, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros.

Ella le ofreció los labios y él los aprisionó con fuerza.

-Sakura, mi querida, mi dulce hechicera, llevas demasiada ropa. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Ella comprendió que aún entonces, él le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad por si ella deseaba cambiar de idea. Pero no quería.

-Tú también –respondió y metió su mano dentro de su camisa abierta, disfrutando por primera vez de su piel cálida y desnuda.

De repente una luz se encendió en el cuarto, y la voz de la señora Uchiha, en un tono alto y agitado, gritó:

-¡Dios mío, Sasuke!

Sakura sintió a Sasuke girar sobre sí mismo, quedando acostado sobre la espalda. Su tía estaba cerca de la puerta apretando la llave de la luz, y el coronel, estupefacto, junto a ella.

Por un segundo Sakura se sintió demasiado aterrorizada para moverse, y luego por fin agarró la colcha para taparse el cuerpo.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –Tronó el coronel-. ¿Cómo te atreves a convertir la casa de tu tía en un burdel? ¿No tienes ningún respeto por la decencia?

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego Sasuke dijo despacio:

-En el futuro, recordaré cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¿Esa es la única respuesta que puedes dar? –Gruñó el coronel-. Tu conducta me indigna. ¿Crees que estoy ciego? Siempre supe que tenías las costumbres de un gato callejero, pero nunca dije nada mientras mantuvieras tu desfile de rameras lejos de esta casa y de tu tía.

Sakura vio a la señora Uchiha mirarla con sus ojos llenos de condena y reproches.

-¡Sakura! –La señora Uchiha movía su cabeza con pesar-. ¿Cómo has podido abusar de mi confianza de esta manera?

La muchacha gimió. Aquello era una pesadilla. No podía estarle sucediendo a ella. A Sakura Haruno. La visión de sus padres le pasó por la mente. Ellos, que la adoraban y que estaban tan orgullosos de ella. ¿Qué dirían ahora, pensó aterrada, cuando la hicieran volver a su casa, ahora deshonrada? Toda su fe en ella, toda su confianza se destruiría. Veía la cara de su madre, afligida e indignada. No podía permitirlo.

-¡No! –gritó histéricamente-. No… ustedes no comprenden. Sasuke me trajo aquí… yo no quería, él me obligó –señaló hacia la pila de prendar que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto-. Él me arrancó la ropa. Yo pensé que se había vuelto loco y estaba asustada. Le supliqué que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

El silencio en la estancia parecía eterno. Nadie parecía respirar y ella no podía mirar a Sasuke, no podía enfrentarse a sus ojos.

El coronel fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Quieres decir –murmuro con voz ronca- que tú no estabas de acuerdo? ¿Qué mi sobrino trató de… violarte?

Era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás o arrepentirse de lo que había dicho.

-Sí –dijo ella con un suspiro, y rompió en llanto, ahogándose en los sollozos. Era el toque final que necesitaba para completar la historia. Su juventud y su miedo se encargarían del resto.

El coronel habló en voz baja:

-Te irás de mi casa mañana por la mañana, Sasuke, y nunca más quiero volver a ver tu cara. Has deshonrado a tu familia, además de insultar y asustar a esta jovencita. Te echaría ahora mismo, si no tuviera la casa llena de invitados. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Ésa era la mejor ocasión que tenía Sasuke para negarlo todo, pensó Sakura.

-Nada, señor –dijo Sasuke.

El coronel se dirigió a ella con solemnidad:

-Mi esposa la… la ayudará, jovencita, y cuidará de que la lleven a su casa. Por supuesto que no hablaremos de esto con nadie. Le suplico que usted tampoco lo haga.

Sakura aceptó su petición.

-Arréglate, Sasuke y baja. Aún tenemos invitados. Nada ha sucedido aquí, ¿lo comprendes? ¡Nada!

-Nada –repitió Sasuke. Su voz era baja, casi un suspiro.

.

Sakura regresó al presente al oír llamar desesperadamente a la puerta de servicio. Se levantó de la silla, abrió el grifo del lavabo y lo dejó llenarse de agua fría.

Se miró en el espejo, viendo su cara pálida y las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. Nada diferente a la chica que se había vestido ante la mirada penetrante de la señora Uchiha. La chica que había llorado también, en cierta forma porque se había salvado de la ira de sus padres, en parte porque tenía miedo, pero más que nada por vergüenza y por remordimientos.

Tenía razones para llorar.

Se echó agua fría en la cara. Al terminar, estaba calmada nuevamente, y las huellas de lágrimas habían desaparecido. Sólo le quedaba su sentimiento de culpa, el temor y aquello que escondía bajo su máscara.

Pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo lograría mantenerlo oculto?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado… este cap se centró más en aclarar lo que había pasado años atrás.**

**Muchas gracias a: Beca, Ruth, Diana y Jenifer por sus reviews.**

**Hasta el siguiente cap :D**

**Matta-ne =^.^= **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, de nuevo gracias por esperar todo este tiempo, al fin terminé de pasar este cap a la pc hehe no había tenido tiempo pero ahora que estoy libre de la esc. Intentaré subir los caps más rápido**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen son de la autora Sara Craven y de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente. Yo solo me encargo de adaptar la historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 4…_

Estaba lloviendo cuando salió; grandes gotas caían de un cielo gris. Se detuvo titubeando bajo el toldo del hotel. No tenía paraguas, así que se había resignado a mojarse.

Al salir a descubierto, se le acercó un gran automóvil entre los charcos que se habían formado ya en la calle y se detuvo frente a ella.

-Sakura –escuchó el tono de voz quisquilloso de Sir Danzô-. No te quedes ahí, mojándote, chiquilla. Entra.

Ella no pudo escoger, así que entró, aunque lo menos que quería en aquel momento era encontrarse con el padre de Sai. Forzando una sonrisa y pronunciando unas breves gracias, se sentó junto a él.

Sir Danzô le dio sus órdenes al chofer, y luego se volvió a mirarla.

-Bueno, ésta es una buena forma de encontrarnos. Ya te advertí de lo que podía suceder con tu indecisión.

-Entonces ya se ha enterado –dijo ella.

-Claro que me he enterado –replicó bruscamente. ¿A quién más se lo iba a decir Sai primero sino a mí? Después de todo, tengo un interés personal en el asunto.

-Yo también –le contestó Sakura secamente.

-Mira, Sakura, tuve suficiente con la madre de Sai que en paz descanse. Nunca logré convencerla de que no se entrometiera en los negocios. Yo pensé que tú tendrías sentido común.

-Lo siento –Sakura se sentía irritada-. No pensé que la casa Carrisbeck fuera un negocio. Pensaba que iba a ser mi casa.

-Claro que iba a ser tu casa, pero no te imaginarás que iba a meter todo ese dinero sólo para poner un techo sobre tu cabeza, ¿no crees? Sai necesita un lugar así para atender a nuestros clientes. Yo pensé que él te lo había explicado.

-Sí, me lo explicó –admitió cansadamente-. Esta conversación no tiene objeto dada las circunstancias. ¿No lo cree usted así?

-No pienso abandonar el asunto. Todos tenemos un precio. No creo que el joven Uchiha sea diferente.

-No creo que esté interesado en el dinero.

-Entonces es un tonto –Sir Danzô le lanzó una mirada dubitativa-. ¿Y cómo es que lo conoces tan bien?

No había razón para mentir. Sir Danzô la había visto salir del White Hart, y era capaz de sumar dos más dos y descubrirla.

-Porque acabo de verlo. Me ha dicho que Sai le hizo una oferta y la rechazó.

-Así que fuiste a ver qué podías hacer –la voz de Sir Danzô tomó ahora un tono de inesperada animación-. Bueno, Sakura me sorprendes, muchacha. Ahora te respeto más. ¿Entonces lo conocías de antes?

Sakura trató de decirlo en tono normal.

-Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los dioses locales de mi infancia –y dejó escapar una risita-. Yo era sólo una de las chicas que lo perseguían a todas partes. Él casi no se acordaba de mí.

-¿Y te pareció dispuesto a vender?

Sakura titubeó, pero la honradez ganó.

-No –dijo por fin-. Me dio la impresión de que de veras quiere esa casa y no la soltará.

-Demonios –murmuró Sir Danzô-. No lo entiendo. Si él quería tanto esa casa, y su tío lo sabía, ¿por qué se la dejaron en el testamento? Hay algo raro en todo este asunto y pienso llegar hasta el fondo.

-¡Oh, no! –las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera contenerlas. Consciente de la mirada de Sir Danzô, Sakura procuró encubrirse-. Estoy… estoy segura de que se equivoca. Sasuke… estaba haciendo un trabajo muy difícil y peligroso. El coronel quizás no pensaba que viviría para recibir la herencia. ¡Y además, él es tan independiente!

-¡Hum! –Sir Danzô se quedó callado durante algunos momentos-. Bueno pequeña, te salvé de una mojadura. No te preocupes más por lo de la casa, yo lo arreglaré.

Sakura asintió automáticamente. Se sentía atrapada entre la venganza de Sasuke y la rudeza de Sir Danzô.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa, se acordó, asustada, de que había dejado los libros de la biblioteca en la habitación de Sasuke. No sólo le había ganado el primer asalto, sino que le había dejado un arma más para luchar contra ella.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos. Sakura se esforzó en apartar de la mente todos sus problemas personales y preparar algo de trabajo para el siguiente semestre. Tenía que darles a los niños un proyecto para que investigaran cómo se pasaba la Navidad en otros países. Pasó algo de su tiempo buscando información sobre eso y haciendo los cuadernos donde los niños escribirían y dibujarían.

Vio a Sai, por supuesto. La invitó a tomar una copa una noche y otra fueron a cenar a un hostal del siglo XV en un pueblo vecino, pero era absurdo pretender que todo entre ellos seguía igual que antes. Por un lado, él nunca mencionaba la casa, y cuando ella trató el tema un día, respondió bruscamente que no quería discutir más el asunto. Sakura estaba angustiada por ello.

La intranquilizaba ver que sus relaciones se deterioraban. ¿Y si después de casada, Sai se negaba a discutir las diferencias que pudieran surgir entre ellos?

En sus momentos más pesimistas, se decía que cualquier forma no le importaba. Que todos sus intentos serían aplastados por Sasuke.

Aquella noche, cuando Sai la abrazaba, ella le preguntó:

-Sai, ¿todavía me quieres?

Él la miró, sorprendido.

-Sakura –se inclinó y la besó.

Su boca era cálida y reconfortante y ella le devolvió el beso con pasión. Por un momento de locura deseo que su pasión despertara la de él, y que perdiendo todo el control de sí mismo, le hiciera el amor. Una vez le perteneciera completamente, estaba segura de que él nunca la dejaría por muchas cosas que sucedieran. Además, podría haber un hijo que los uniera para siempre.

Y aún había más. Los labios y el cuerpo de Sai podían ayudarla a olvidar los recuerdos que la atormentaban. Se avergonzaba de las ansias que Sasuke le despertaba. Se había tratado de convencer de que sus fiebres de adolescente ya eran cosa del pasado, pero Sasuke había logrado reavivarlas en sólo unos breves momentos.

Pero era a Sai a quien quería, pensaba convencida. Y necesitaba saber si él podría responderle de la misma manera; si podía encender su pasión y satisfacerla plenamente.

Casi gritó de desilusión cuando los labios de Sai dejaron los de ella y la apartó suavemente pero con firmeza.

-¿Eso te ha convencido? –le preguntó tiernamente.

Ella tragó saliva. Si obedecía a sus instintos y decía no, ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Podría comprender?

-Querida, yo te he escogido, tú lo sabes, y pronto serás mi esposa.

-No tan pronto –habló con acento átono, consciente de que el tema de la casa había creado una nueva tensión.

-Antes de lo que crees –él la volvió a atraer hacia su cuerpo, posando sus labios sobre su cabello-. Siento haber sido tan pesado contigo últimamente, cariño. En parte se debe a esta espera que me deprime. Yo pensé que podríamos poner la fecha por fin. Fue una gran desilusión perder de esa forma. ¿Me comprendes?

-Sí –se sintió más tranquila.

¿Cómo había podido dudar de él?, pensó reconfortada. Alzó una mano y le acarició una mejilla. Su voz era cálida y suave cuando le dijo:

-No tenemos que esperar, Sai. Si nos amamos, eso es todo lo que importa. Querido, ¿sabes lo que estoy tratando de decir?

-¡Oh, Sakura! –Dijo con un largo suspiro, y ella se dio cuenta con terrible desencanto de que no había ninguna pasión en su voz, ninguna alegría-. No lo dices en serio. Por lo menos, espero que no lo digas en serio. Toda mi vida he tenido este ideal. Mi esposa, mi novia junto a mí en el altar, de blanco, no porque sea lo que se acostumbra, sino porque el blanco significa la virginidad. Esto significa mucho para mí, Sakura, sabiendo que cuando estemos juntos nuestra primera noche de bodas, será la primera vez y que ningún otro hombre te habrá tocado como yo. Por eso aunque la espera es difícil, tiene su premio al final –besó su pelo suavemente-. No me tientes, querida. No me pidas que haga algo que eche a perder mi sueño.

Se sintió rígida en sus brazos, consciente de su humillación. Ella se había ofrecido a Sai y éste la rechazaba.

Cuando habló, su voz temblaba.

-Y para ti, Sai, cuando estemos juntos esa noche de bodas que has planeado… ¿será la primera vez para ti también? ¿O tus principios no exigen la virginidad del hombre?

Levantó su cabeza y la miró. Ella notó su molestia antes de que respondiera.

-Yo pensé, Sakura, que eras lo suficiente madura para comprender que el hombre necesita cierta cantidad de experiencia.

-¡Pero no la mujer, claro! –su ira unida a la humillación la hicieron retirarse de sus brazos, lo más lejos posible de él-. Te felicito por tus ideas.

-No seas ridícula –dijo secamente-. Tú sabes muy bien que para una mujer hay muchas más complicaciones que para un hombre… -se detuvo como si estuviera apenado-. Un hombre puede tener muchas relaciones sin que signifiquen nada. Pero una chica decente no podría…

-Entiendo –ella apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla de coche-. Así que si yo me hubiera perdido un poco, eso cambiaría completamente tu actitud hacia mí.

-No veo ninguna razón para esta discusión –dijo seriamente-. Yo estoy perfectamente convencido de que no lo has hecho. No creerías que nuestras relaciones habrían llegado tan lejos si yo me hubiera imaginado que… ¡Oh, diablos!, querida, tú entiendes lo que trato de decir.

-Creo que sí. Tú quieres decir que mientras nadie me haya tocado continuaré siendo tu ideal de mujer. ¿Qué dirías si, por ejemplo, te equivocaras respecto a mí? ¿Qué sucedería?

Él se quedó muy quieto.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que has tenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre? –le preguntó al fin.

-No, Sai –forzó una sonrisa-. Mi argumento es hipotético. Aún estoy como deseas que esté aparentemente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué diablos sacaste todo esto? –Él sonrío débilmente y añadió, ansioso-: Dios mío, Sakura, no te entiendo esta noche.

-No –contestó en voz baja-. Es que para comprenderlo todo hay que perdonarlo todo, como dicen. Sai, ¿estás seguro de que deseas continuar con nuestro compromiso?

-¡Oh, mi cielo! –Él la volvió a abrazar, besándola en la cara-. Te amo –le murmuro al oído-. Y te respeto. No me odies por eso. La espera valdrá la pena, te lo prometo. Te lo daré todo, querida. Seremos felices. ¿Confías en mí?

Ella quería explicarle que no se trataba de confianza en él, sino de todo lo contrario, y en cambio le permitió que la besara dándole las buenas noches.

Pero, ¿cuánto significaba realmente su amor?, se preguntó ya acostada pero sin poder dormir. ¿Por qué él no le había dicho que el pasado no significaba nada y que lo único que importaba era el futuro juntos? ¿Entraba el amor en los límites tan estrictos que él había establecido?

El rostro de Sasuke, claro y burlón, parecía estar presente en la oscuridad. Enterró la cara en la almohada tratando de borrar aquella imagen.

Gracias a él ella había adoptado la imagen de una mujer fría. Había logrado dominar, bajo una estricta disciplina, todo lo que en ella era juventud, calor y generosidad. Con Sai los frenos no serían necesarios y podrían desaparecer con el tiempo. No podía haber ningún daño en amarlo plenamente.

Era perturbador ver lo fácilmente que él aceptaba su frialdad, de qué manera tan calculadora la había catalogado como una chica decente que no podía comprender el embrujo de la pasión, y cuando él descubriera la realidad, ¿no se ofendería? Después de casados, ¿podría él contentarse con la misma pasividad con la que lo había tratado hasta ahora?

¡Oh, Dios!, espero que no , Pensó. No podría ser eso lo único a lo que Sai aspirara: una esposa obediente, anfitriona agradable y madre inteligente para sus hijos. Tendría que quererla completamente.

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana se entretuvo en colocar su ropa en el armario, sin poder decidir qué ponerse. Con los labios apretados, tomó por fin la falda más vieja y se la puso. Estaba furiosa consigo misma; sabía que Sasuke estaría en la escuela aquella mañana para llevar a su hija al primer día de clase.

Dios mío, pensó irritada, me importan demasiado sus comentarios sobre mi persona.

Se puso la falda y un viejo jersey, como un acto de desafío hacia él solamente, y no se lo pudo explicar a su madre mientras ésta la criticaba durante el desayuno.

-Esos ropajes sólo sirven para una venta de beneficencia –dijo su madre-. ¿En qué estabas pensando esta mañana, Sakura?

-No tengo tiempo para cambiarme ahora.

-Tonterías –dijo la madre enérgicamente-. Te buscaré algo mientras acabas de desayunar.

-No, mamá –Sakura la detuvo-. Lo que llevo puesto está bien. Voy a dejar a los niños pintar hoy por la mañana y tú sabes que líos forman y lo que ensucian.

Su madre no parecía del todo satisfecha, pero lo aceptó.

Sakura tomó su café, se despidió de su madre y se dirigió a la escuela andando.

A pesar de su batalla interna, se sintió bien al entrar en la escuela. Nadie podía sentirse completamente deprimido en una mañana como aquella, pensó, mirando el cielo azul a través de las ramas desnudas de los árboles.

Se quedó un rato en la sala de profesores, esperando, ya que si tardaba lo suficiente, no tendría que enfrentarse a Sasuke. Pero se equivocaba. Cuando salió un poco antes de que sonara la campana de entrada, Ino la estaba esperando.

-La señora Terumi quiere verte –dijo alegremente-. Tiene consigo a tu nueva alumna.

El pequeño salón de la directora era acogedor. Al entrar, Sasuke se puso en pie inmediatamente. El acto deliberado de cortesía era un pinchazo en sí, y Sakura le echó una mirada fulminante sin importarle si la señora Terumi lo notaba o no.

Pero la señora Terumi estaba muy ocupada con muchas otras cosas que interesaban a una directora el primer día de la semana. Entre dos llamadas telefónicas logró presentar a Flor, que estaba sentada correctamente en el borde de una silla, sugiriéndole que llevara tanto a la niña como al señor Uchiha a su clase para enseñársela.

Eso no era usual. Normalmente a los padres se les pedía que no acompañaran a sus pequeños a las clases, ya que se pensaba que los niños se adaptaban mejor cuando los dejaban solos.

Era verdad que Flor no parecía molesta con la situación, pensó Sakura mientras los guiaba por los pasillos. Tenía una cara de pilluela, agradable, con unos ojos oscuros y rasgados.

Sasuke paseó la mirada por el aula con sus grupos de mesas y sillas, las paredes llenas de alegres dibujos y una biblioteca muy arreglada en la esquina. Sakura no podía adivinar si lo aprobaba o no, y Flor estaba igual de impasible. Esta aceptó tranquilamente cuando le indicó un lugar donde sentarse, y devolvió las miradas y saludos a los demás niños sin mostrar ningún entusiasmo.

Sakura miró a Sasuke.

-Estoy segura de que se acostumbrará –comentó.

-Eso no me preocupa. Es una niña adaptable; ha tenido que serlo.

-Me imagino que sí –dijo Sakura con un tono un poco más agrio y dio gracias mentalmente al oír un timbre de aviso.

-Ahora tengo que reunir a los niños para llevarlos a una asamblea. ¿Encontrará usted la salida, señor Uchiha?

-Sin duda, señorita Haruno. Pero no me voy aún. La señora Terumi me ha invitado cordialmente a presenciar la asamblea.

Sakura casi se ahogó. Eso no era posible. ¿En qué estaría pensando la señora Terumi? –se preguntó desesperadamente.

Ella notaba su mirada burlona mientras colocaba a los niños en fila y los encaminaba hacia el pasillo. Al proponerse seguirlos, él la detuvo con una mano firme sobre su brazo. Le miró con indignación y se soltó.

Su sonrisa irónica estaba llena de malicia.

-¿Te has mirado hoy al espejo? Tu disfraz de solterona resulta perfecto para el día de hoy. ¿Lo has hecho en mi honor?

-Yo me visto para mí misma, no para nadie.

-Si te satisface la ropa que traes, entonces tienes un gusto deplorable. Una vez atrajiste la mirada de un hombre, Sakura. Ahora lo espantarías.

-Yo no tengo que soportar tus insultos –dijo ella furiosamente, pero también sentía dolor.

-Yo creo que sí tienes que soportarlos –repuso él con calma.

Afortunadamente no estuvo cerca de ella durante la asamblea. Desde su lugar, al final de la fila de niños, veía la cara de Flor.

Sakura sintió una contracción muy adentro, al estudiar a la niña. ¿Qué clase de vida podía esperar, se preguntó, teniendo que seguir de un lado a otro al espíritu incansable de Sasuke?, ¿Y cómo se sentiría al verse separada de su madre? Por lo que pudo observar, Sasuke parecía haber asumido la responsabilidad total de la pequeña. Cualquier niño, pero en especial uno que hubiera tenido que pasar sus primeros años en medio de una guerra infernal como la de Vietnam, necesitaba seguridad y estabilidad.

Quizás Sasuke tuviera la intención de proporcionárselos. Quizás por eso hubiera regresado a su hogar en el pueblecito anidado en las laderas de los montes Peninos. ¿Pero sería eso lo mejor para Flor? ¿La pequeña podría ser feliz en un ambiente tan diferente al que había conocido?

Terminada la asamblea, regresó al aula con los niños; miró alrededor disimuladamente, pero Sasuke no estaba por ninguna parte. Cerró la puerta, dejando fuera el mundo y los problemas, y dedicó su mente y sus energías a los niños. Mientras que los demás trabajaban y murmuraban en sus grupos, ella le dio a Flor un examen de lectura, descubriendo que la niña tenía bastante vocabulario, aunque con muchos problemas de pronunciación. Al final habló con Flor diciéndole que lo había hecho bien, y aparte añadió algunas palabras en francés. La niña se emocionó tanto que le contestó con una cascada de palabras en el mismo idioma, que Sakura no pudo seguir. Flor pareció desilusionada, pero resignada.

Aunque no le tocaba hacer de guardia en el recreo, ella se mantuvo alerta para ver la actuación de los pequeños ante la extranjera que acababa de llegar. Flor estaba jugando a la rayuela con algunas niñas de su grupo, pero Sakura tuvo la extraña sensación de que aunque estaba jugando, hubiera sido igualmente feliz estando sola.

No se mostraba ansiosa por ser aceptada entre los demás como usualmente se portaban los niños nuevos. Correspondía a las invitaciones, pero si no se las hubieran hecho, habría quedado igual de satisfecha, pensó Sakura.

Así era imposible no sentir lástima por ella. Dio un suspiro y volvió a dirigir su atención a su compañera Temari, que había pasado algunos días en Londres, durante las vacaciones.

Sakura sintió que el día había volado, después de su difícil comienzo. Después de la sesión de pintura que les había prometido a los alumnos, se sintió tranquila de tener una excusa para quedarse ordenando la clase. Sasuke Uchiha seguramente estaría recogiendo a la niña y ella quería mantenerse lo más lejos posible. Se horrorizaba al pensar que él usara alguna excusa para buscarla y parecía que tenía la autorización de la señora Terumi para ir y venir cuando quisiera.

Al salir de la escuela echó un vistazo a su alrededor asegurándose de que el coche de Sasuke ya no se encontraba cerca. Suspiró aliviada y se dio prisa en llegar a su casa.

.

.

.

Su madre le había colocado una jarra de té en la sala; la casa olía a pasteles recién salidos del horno y a un buen guisado. Sakura se sentó en el sofá aceptando la taza de té caliente que le sirvió su madre.

-Gracias, mamá.

La señora Haruno volvió a colocar la taza de té que no había probado sobre la bandeja y dijo en voz baja:

-No me habías dicho que tenías una nueva alumna, Sakura.

-No, no parecía ser importante –contestó.

-¿No es importante que sea la hija ilegítima de Sasuke Uchiha y además eurasiática? –su voz estaba llena de reproches.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –estaba francamente sorprendida.

-Yugito Nii. Me visitó esta tarde. Dijo que Temari no había hablado de otra cosa durante el fin de semana pasado, y pareció sorprendida de que no me lo hubieras comentado a mí.

-Ya veo –dijo Sakura sombríamente.

Ella conocía muy bien a la madre de Temari, una chismosa empedernida. Ino le había dado la impresión de que la señora Terumi quería que todo aquello se tratara confidencialmente. Ahora parecía ser el chisme del momento en Carrisford.

Ella también puso su taza de té en la bandeja sintiendo un poco de náuseas.

-Debí suponer que la más pequeña posibilidad de escándalo atraería el olfato de la señora Nii –dijo fríamente.

-Pero, Sakura, tú no puedes negar que es el nombre de Uchiha el que está involucrado y eso lo hace tan… tan interesante. Siento que la señora Uchiha no esté viva para ver lo que su sobrino ha hecho con su vida. Tenía un orgullo familiar muy marcado, y aún más el coronel.

-El coronel Uchiha está muerto también –dijo-. Y… y Sasuke parece que ha comprado la casa Carrisbeck. Quiere residir aquí.

-A mí me parece que no tiene ningún respeto por los sentimientos de los demás –dijo la señora Haruno-. Ésta no es una gran ciudad sofisticada donde todo lo que uno hace se mira con tolerancia. Es un pequeño lugar anticuado, donde la gente todavía toma en cuenta cosas como la moralidad. Yo sé que tú pensabas que los Uchiha eran demasiado estirados, Sakura, pero siempre fueron atentos contigo; la cuestión es que aquí se les quería bien y que la actuación de Sasuke podría ser vista, por muchos, como un insulto a su memoria.

-¡Oh, mamá! Para empezar, nadie sabe realmente si Flor es ilegítima o no, excepto quizás la señora Terumi, y yo sé que no se lo ha dicho a Temari ni a su madre. Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-Sasuke lo admitió francamente –dijo su madre con amargura-. Aparentemente Temari se lo encontró en la plaza un día antes de su viaje a Londres y le preguntó por la pequeña y su esposa.

-Temari es capaz de hacerlo –murmuro Sakura.

-Así es, y Sasuke le contestó que no estaba casado y que nunca lo había estado.

-Habría dado cualquier cosa por haberle visto la cara –dijo-. Y supongo que su madre estaba con ella.

-No seas impertinente –dijo su madre con seriedad-. Mi simpatía, claro, es por la niña inocente.

Ella miró a su madre, notando que tenía de nuevo preocupación en su mirada.

-No estás escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que te digo.

-Lo siento, querida, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-¿En qué? Te veo muy seria, mamá.

-Estoy contenta por tu compromiso con Sai. No estoy ciega, Sakura. Yo supe de tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke hace algunos años. Estaba tan preocupada por ti, que me sentí feliz el día que se fue de aquella manera.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho-

-Nunca supe como decírtelo –admitió su madre-. Pero todo pareció resolverse solo. De inmediato tú maduraste tan rápidamente que no sentí la necesidad de mencionarlo –hizo una pausa-. Esta tarde, dándome cuenta de tu intranquilidad y todo eso que hablaste sobre tus dudas, tuve miedo. No hagas una tontería, Sakura. Sasuke es demasiado mayor para ti, y un hombre muy complicado. Quiero que seas feliz, hija mía.

-Nunca noté tu disgusto –dijo irónicamente.

-No me disgusta, Sakura, me da miedo. No tuve tranquilidad durante aquel verano, cuando él vino a su casa por última vez. ¡Yo estaba tan preocupada por ti! No puedo evitar pensar en la pobre chica, la madre de hija. ¿Y si a ti te hubiera pasado lo mismo?

-No, madre –dijo cortante-. ¡Imposible!

-Eso me complace –dijo su madre-. No es fácil criar una hija, como te darás cuenta algún día. Algunas veces una quiere preguntar, pero no se atreve, porque también hay que respetar la intimidad. Pero sí te puedo decir esto, Sakura: estoy agradecida de que puedas caminar junto a Sai llevando la cabeza bien alta, sin tener que reprocharte nada.

-Sai está igualmente agradecido –dijo Sakura.

-Parece que estáis de acuerdo en muchas cosas.

-Yo no comparto esa satisfacción, lo siento. Nunca me acosté con Sasuke Uchiha, pero sí tengo mucho que reprocharme: quizás el no haberlo hecho nunca, precisamente.

-¡Sakura! No sabes lo que dices.

-Si eso te consuela, sigue pensando así, madre. Ahora discúlpame, tengo que revisar algunos ejercicios antes de acostarme.

Una vez segura en su cuarto, se sentó con cansancio en la cama. Su madre se había dado cuenta de su forma de perseguir a Sasuke y había sufrido en secreto.

Tal vez podría haberle contado a su madre lo sucedido el día de la fiesta. Su madre quizás hubiera comprendido en aquél entonces. Pero Sakura había mentido deliberadamente al coronel y a la señora Uchiha, principalmente para proteger a su madre de un dolor al enterarse de su comportamiento. Ahora parecía que la trágica mentira no había servido de nada. Ella no había protegido a nadie, pensó amargamente. Lo único que había hecho era atrasar el día de la verdad durante siete años.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap… luego subiré el siguiente cap :D ya vamos un poco más de la mitad del libro hehe son 9 caps u.u **

**De nuevo gracias por sus reviews a: Guest, Beca y Jenifer … y a todos quellos que leen la historia**

**Matta-ne =^.^= **


	6. Chapter 6

**.  
**

**Hola de nuevo…. Aquí estoy subiendo el cap que les había prometido :D al fin acabé de pasarlo hehe es que da flojera xP**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen son de la autora Sara Craven y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente. Yo sólo me encargo de adaptar la historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 5…_

Había nieve en las colinas cercanas, al final de la segunda semana, y era la primera ola de catarros y toses en la escuela, agravada por la humedad de la temporada.

Sakura no se sorprendió al enterarse de que Flor era uno de los niños enfermos. Estaba muy delgadita para su edad. Al pasar una semana y ver que no regresaba a la escuela, se alarmó.

Ella estaba cambiando los diseños de las paredes a la hora de la comida, cuando entró la señora Terumi.

La directora fue al grano:

-El señor Uchiha ha llamado para decirme que el doctor no permitirá que Flor venga a clase, por lo menos, durante otra semana. Dice que la niña está muy preocupada porque piensa que se está atrasando demasiado, y que preguntó si podrías pasar a su casa para dejarle algo de trabajo.

Era una solicitud normal y durante los segundos que transcurrieron mientras Sakura permanecía inmóvil, la señora Terumi la miraba perpleja.

-¿Existe algún problema? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No, ninguno. Me encantaría llevarle algunos libros. ¿Está en el White Hart?

La señora Terumi parecía aún más sorprendida.

-El señor Uchiha ya se mudó a la casa Carrisbeck. Pensé que tú lo sabías.

-No, no tenía idea. Fue muy rápido, ¿no es así? Yo pensé que tardarían con tantos trámites y contratos que hay que firmar.

-Parece que ya todo eso lo arreglaron –comentó con indiferencia-. De cualquier manera, ése no es asunto nuestro. Si pudieras ayudar a Flor, te lo agradecería. Temo que este invierno va a ser muy difícil para ella, hasta que aclimate.

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a preparar lecciones para los niños que tenían que ausentarse durante cierto tiempo y esa solicitud no la sorprendió. Era parte de su trabajo y no podía dejarlo a un lado, solamente por su situación con Sasuke Uchiha. Se había cuidado mucho de encontrarse con él, había hecho algunas alteraciones por la mañana cuando llegaba a la escuela y también a la salida, funcionándole todo muy bien, hasta ahora. No había oído nada de él ni lo había visto, aunque sabía por chismes entre los maestros que iba todas las mañanas a dejar a Flor y luego por las tardes a recogerla.

A veces se sentía optimista pensando que él nunca llevaría a cabo sus amenazas. Quizás pensara que con su sola presencia en Carrisford y ocupando la casa que pretendía hacer su hogar, era suficiente castigo para ella.

Pero una situación tan normal, como la enfermedad de un niño, la volvía a atrapar en la telaraña que ella misma había tejido.

Comenzó a buscar algunos libros para Flor, adivinanzas, crucigramas sencillos y tarjetas de los compañeros.

A pesar de tener una razón para estar allí, su corazón latía agitadamente al llegar a la casa Carrisbeck.

Tocó el timbre. Habría preferido dejar en la puerta todo lo que llevaba y marcharse, pero una actitud semejante sería imperdonable. La puerta principal se abrió y Sasuke se quedó mirándola.

-¿En qué puedo servirte?

-Quisiera ver a Flor, si es posible.

-Claro –él dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar-. No me había imaginado que la escuela ofreciera servicio tan rápido, no tenías por qué apurarte.

-Yo haría lo mismo por cualquier niño.

-¡Qué dedicación! –dijo sarcásticamente-. ¿No te molestarás si no te acompaño? Estoy haciendo una sopa. Flor está en mi antiguo cuarto. Estoy seguro de qué conocerás el camino.

Sakura comenzó a subir la escalera. Ya no tenía la alfombra color rojo oscuro, pensó. La casa parecía desierta con sus suelos y ventanas desnudas y las bombillas sin pantalla.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas para entrar en el cuarto. Tontamente se había imaginado que estaría igual que antes. Ahora se hallaba tan vacío como el resto de la casa. Había un pequeño sofá-cama, donde Flor se encontraba acostada entre almohadas, una cómoda con cajones, una silla de madera pintada de blanco y una pequeña alfombra redonda junto a la cama. Eso era todo. No tenía ninguna decoración especial por ser el cuarto de una niña. Se dirigió a la cama con una sonrisa alentadora, llevando consigo la silla para sentarse.

Flor no parecía estar mejorando. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas en contraste con el resto de su cuerpo de color amarillento, y su carita parecía más hundida.

Sonrío ampliamente al verla. Escuchó con aparente interés mientras Sakura le contaba lo que estaba pasando en la escuela, pero el interés de la niña era por educación y respeto, no por un real entusiasmo. Se la vio realmente feliz con las tarjetas que los niños le habían enviado, aplaudiendo mientras Sakura las colocaba encima de su cómoda donde las alcanzaba a ver.

Sakura se sintió curiosamente abatida al levantarse para irse a su casa; esperaba poderse escapar sin que la viera, pero Sasuke la estaba esperando en el pasillo, mientas bajaba por la escalera.

Él abrió la puerta de la sala y se quedó quieto, esperándola.

-He preparado café –dijo secamente.

-Gracias, pero no me apetece –Sakura mantuvo su posición.

-Oh, no seas tonta. Tienes que hacer una larga caminata y hace mucho frío afuera. Yo te llevaría, pero no puedo dejar sola a la niña. Odia tener que quedarse en cama y tengo que cuidarla continuamente para que no se sienta deprimida.

-Parece ser muy dócil –dijo Sakura entrando en la sala con desgana evidente.

-Como casi todas las jovencitas, son dóciles solamente en apariencia. Yo no tengo que recordarte eso, ¿verdad? –dijo suavemente, mientras le entregaba una taza llena de café. Ella habría querido escaparse; era consciente de la soledad de la casa, y de que estaba sola con él, además de una niña enferma en el segundo piso.

-Gracias –dijo con un esfuerzo y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Estaba muy caliente, pero bueno.

-Sí, yo sé hacer café. Mi sopa también es muy recomendable. ¿Te puedo ofrecer un poco?

-No me parece adecuado, ¿no crees? –dijo mordazmente.

-Pensé que aceptarías por el bien de Flor, que debe aburrirse mucho aquí, y alguna compañía femenina sería una novedad para ella.

-Me habría gustado quedarme acompañándola –contestó fríamente-. No pensé que te faltara compañía femenina.

-¡Oh, vamos! –dijo burlonamente-. Ten cuidado, gaita, estás asomando las uñas. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estoy llevando una vida monástica por el momento. Me encuentro demasiado ocupado para pensar en otra cosa.

Ella miró a su alrededor.

-Supongo que te has estado ocupando de la casa.

-No. Estoy haciendo algunos arreglos. Voy a convertir el viejo establo en vivienda.

Sakura abrió la boca

-Pero eso es lo que… -comenzó, cambiando luego de idea.

Sasuke la observaba sarcásticamente.

-Sigue adelante, querida. Es lo mismo que tu futuro suegro quería hacer. Estoy enterado.

-Pero tú no puedes hacer esos cambios a tu gusto –le criticó ella-. La casa quizás sea tuya, pero tienes que pedir permisos para hacerlos.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Sakura. Mi tío fue el primero en tener esa idea y obtuvo el permiso hace muchos años. Aún existe. Me aseguré antes de que cambiaran un solo ladrillo.

-De cualquier manera no es asunto mío –dijo fríamente.

-¿Y desde cuándo eso es obstáculo para que una mujer no se inmiscuya? –dijo perezosamente-. Tú sabes que cuando uno se aleja, las lenguas se sueltan con chismes en un lugar como éste.

-Me pregunto por qué has vuelto.

-No te lo preguntes, Sakura –dijo suavemente-. Tú siempre supiste que yo regresaría, y conoces la razón.

-Para darles a las lenguas aún más razón para soltarse –dijo amargamente.

-Eso es casi inevitable –dijo secamente-. Sé que cada movimiento que hago es observado muy detenidamente

-Es culpa tuya –replicó enojada-. Confesándole a Temari Nii que no estabas casado y haciendo alarde de la ilegitimidad de Flor. ¿Te sorprende ser objeto del interés público?

Parecía sorprendido con lo que ella había dicho.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía haberle dicho? Se veía tan ansiosa de oír un escándalo… parece que tuve más éxito de lo que me imaginaba.

-Bueno, ahora es demasiado tarde –se tomó el resto del café y se puso de pie-. Quizás la próxima vez te detendrás un poco para considerar el efecto que tus palabras pueden tener sobre personas inocentes.

Ella estaba pensando en Flor cuando lo dijo y no estaba preparada para su reacción.

-¿Qué tenías en mente? –preguntó él bruscamente-. ¿Tu familia o las sensibilidades de tu prometido?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-No hablaba de eso –comenzó torpemente, pero él la interrumpió.

-La última vez imploraste por ti. Ahora te escudas detrás de los demás. Algunas personas resultarán heridas, lo sé, pero solo tú eres la culpable.

Otra vez volvía a ser el hombre dominador que tenía en su mano la posibilidad de arruinar su vida cuando quisiera.

Él también se había puesto de pie y Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba entre ella y la puerta.

-Déjame ir –murmuró, luchando contra el pánico.

Él no se movió. Puso las manos sobre sus caderas y la miró burlonamente.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? –preguntó-. ¿De que vaya a vengarme aquí, en este momento? No tienes nada que temer por el momento. Estoy durmiendo en una pequeña cama que casi no puede con mi peso. Seguro que no nos podría sostener a los dos y pensar en estos suelos tan fríos es suficiente para calmar mi ardor. Así que estás segura… por ahora.

Ella sólo podía mirarlo con asombro.

-¡Oh!, no te asustes tanto, dulce hechicera –pronunció lentamente-. Debiste suponerlos. Tu instinto femenino debió advertirte del precio que tendrías que pagar para terminar nuestro asunto, interrumpido hace siete años.

Con una reacción provocada por la desesperación, pasó corriendo y llegó a la puerta, saliendo por el pasillo. Pero Sasuke estaba junto a ella, moviéndose aparentemente sin prisa.

-¿Y qué te parece esto a cuenta? –le preguntó.

La tenía apresada contra su cuerpo, y sólo veía su cara blanca mientras descendía hacia su boca. Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza, su respiración era tan irregular como la de ella y había lucecitas brillando en su mirada.

-Al diablo la espera. Te deseo, Sakura, y te deseo en este momento.

Sakura le rodeó con los brazos el cuello y cerró los ojos mientras su boca le invitaba a besarla.

Primero el sonido le llegó vagamente, como si hubiera sido su imaginación, y luego más fuerte, oyó los sollozos de la pequeña seguidos de una voz desesperada que gritaba:

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!

-¡Flor!

Por algunos segundos antes de soltarla, Sasuke le sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos con fuerza y la miró como queriendo memorizar cada una de sus facciones.

Luego la soltó y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –Sakura no reconocía su propia voz.

-No. Flor ha tenido un ataque de tos y además enfermó del estomago. Yo la puedo atender, no te preocupes –sonrío melancólicamente-. Si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía para escapar.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente por donde había desaparecido, y por un momento pensó que sus piernas se negaban a obedecerla. Caminando torpemente, llegó a la puerta principal y la abrió. El aire del exterior era como un soplo de hielo. Temblando, salió a la oscuridad.

Por un momento se preguntó qué habría sucedido si Sasuke la hubiera encontrado allí, a su regreso, esperando en el pasillo. Pero eso era una locura, se dijo mientras se daba prisa en bajar la colina. El sonido de sus tacones sobre la tierra helada y el palpitar agitado de su corazón parecían gritarle: Loca… loca.

Cuando llegó a su casa, encontró a Sai esperándola.

-Llegas tarde –la miró con evidente disgusto, notando su pelo revuelto y un aspecto desaliñado-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Uno de mis alumnos está enfermo con catarro. Fui a llevarle algo de trabajo para que lo hiciera en la casa.

-Has estado corriendo –dijo él-. Vienes sin aliento. Realmente, Sakura, hay momentos en que actúas como una niña.

Ella se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en una silla.

-Correr te ayuda a mantenerte caliente en una noche como ésta –dijo presumiendo de tranquilidad.

-Pero no es muy correcto –contestó él.

-¿Y eso importa?

-No mucho por ahora, quizás, pero tienes que pensar en tu futura situación –el frunció el ceño-. En realidad, deberías tener un coche. Yo estoy dispuesto a pagarte las clases para aprender a conducir.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver –dijo ella, sonrojándose-. Es más, yo tengo permiso de conducir, pero no necesito un coche de momento. Además, me gusta caminar y correr; ya me preocuparé de mi posición, como tú la llamas, cuando sea necesario.

-Muy bien –dijo él en tono seco.

Ella se le acercó poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansando su mejilla contra la de él.

-No te enfades –le suplicó-. Ha sido una sorpresa agradable encontrarte aquí, y lo único que has hecho es criticarme.

Él suspiro y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Sakura. He tenido un día de trabajo muy pesado, de nuevo problemas de sindicato. No, no me quedaré a cenar. Mi padre quiere un informe completo de la junta de esta tarde con los administradores de los talleres y tengo que regresar. Me pidió que te dijera que va a dar una pequeña cena el próximo martes, cuatro o cinco personas además de nosotros, y le gustaría que tú fueras la anfitriona. ¿Lo harás, querida? –sonrío-. Será una buena práctica para ti.

-Y la práctica perfecciona, ¿no es así? –ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco sobresaltada-. ¿Y yo debo considerarme como parte de la decoración, o tu padre quiere que disponga la comida y el vino y que ordene flores?

-¡Claro que no! –Sai estaba ligeramente sorprendido-. La señora Rin se ocupará de todo eso, como siempre. Tú sólo concéntrate en ser la belleza de siempre, y yo pasaré a recogerte alrededor de las siete –la besó ligeramente-. Gracias, cariño. Ahora tengo que irme.

-No te vayas –ella se alzó sobre la punta de los pies y le besó la mejilla-; el informe puede esperar, ¿no crees? Tú mismo me has dicho algunas veces que eres el que maneja el negocio y que tu padre es solamente una figura.

Él soltó una risa un poco forzada.

-Me gustaría oír la reacción de mi padre si yo le dijera eso. Mi padre tiene más experiencia que yo en esos asuntos.

Sakura decidió callarse sus opiniones. Ingeniería Shimura tenía malas relaciones con los obreros, y se decía que la actitud intransigente de Sir Danzô era bastante culpable de ello. Sakura estaba al corriente de que la gente esperaba, ahora que Sai estaba al frente, beneficiarse con iniciativas de enfoque más liberal por parte de la dirección.

Acompañó a Sai a la puerta para despedirse y luego entró en la cocina. Por una vez, su padre había llegado a casa antes que ella y, sentado junto a la mesa de la cocina, fumaba su pipa tranquilamente y leía el periódico. La señora Haruno se volvió para mirar a Sakura, sonriéndole.

-La cena ya no tardará, querida. ¿Has tenido un buen día?

-Regular –Sakura se sentó en una silla, en el lado opuesto a ellos, y les sonrío a ambos.

Aquel momento, pensó de repente, era el mejor para decirles la verdad a sus padres sobre Sasuke, confesarles lo ocurrido y suplicarles su ayuda y comprensión.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Hoy he tenido que llevarle trabajo a una de mis alumnas.

-Sí –Sakura vio una pequeña arruga en la cara de su madre-. A la pequeña Flor, Temari me lo dijo.

-¿Temari ha estado aquí? –Sakura la miraba sorprendida-. Supongo que no vendría sólo para contarte eso.

-¡Oh, no! –Negó la señora Haruno con rapidez-. La pobre Yugito está con bronquitis, y no puede ir a la reunión de mañana por la noche. Temari vino a dejar el libro de minutas y mencionó casualmente dónde estabas.

-¡Qué gentil de su parte! –dijo Sakura secamente. Temari era una colega, pero nunca habían estado muy unidas. Había un aire de malicia en aquella mujer, mayor que ella, que hacía que Sakura la mantuviera a distancia.

El señor Haruno dobló el periódico y lo puso enfrente de él.

-Así que has estado en la casa Carrisbeck. ¿Sasuke te ha mostrado los planos para el arreglo de los establos?

-Bueno… Él… lo ha mencionado, claro.

La señora Haruno habló con desdén.

-Bueno, Sasuke siempre fue su propia ley, incluso de niño, pero no puedo comprender por qué compra una casa tan maravillosa para vivir en el viejo establo.

-Eso depende, claro –dijo su esposo-, de los planes que tenga para la casa.

-Tú sabes algo –la señora Haruno lo acusó, haciendo una pausa antes de insistir-. ¿Es confidencial o no lo puedes decir?

-No es confidencial. Él escribió una carta al Comité de planificación exponiéndolo todo, y habló con algunos publicistas sobre el asunto, según creo. Quiere convertir el lugar en un centro de diversiones. Ya sabéis –agregó impaciente cuando notó la expresión de extrañeza de su esposa-, un lugar de recreo, ese tipo de cosas. Con canoas en el río, concursos de carreras de troncos en el agua, expediciones y subidas a las rocas. Es un lugar perfecto para eso.

-¿Pero ese tipo de lugares tiene aceptación? –insistió la señora Haruno.

-No es específicamente para las gentes del pueblo, Mebuki. Habrá grupos de jóvenes que vengan de las escuelas y clubes de todo el país. Si le dan el permiso, por supuesto. Con todo respeto, Sakura, no le veo intención al padre de Sai de dedicar mucho de su tiempo al proyecto. Y además, ¿no estaba él también tras la casa Carrisbeck?

Sakura contestó con un esfuerzo. Las noticias de su padre la habían sorprendido. Era una de las últimas cosas que ella creía a Sasuke capaz de hacer.

-Sí –admitió calladamente-. Él la iba a comprar para Sai y para mí, para que viviéramos en ella después de casados.

Su padre la miró interrogante por encima de las gafas.

-Tal vez esté más aprovechada con el dueño actual. Tú no hubieras querido vivir en ese establo, ¿verdad, jovencita?

-¡Qué barbaridad has dicho! –La señora Haruno llevó los platos a la mesa-. Es una casa preciosa.

-Que costaría una fortuna de calentar y administrar –terminó diciendo su esposo-. Sai y Sakura no necesitan de una carga tan grande como ésa.

-Hablas como si Sai fuera un cualquiera –protestó la señora Haruno mientras cortaba el pastel de carne, poniendo un pedazo en cada plato-. Debe de mantener una posición, y tiene dinero para pagarla.

-Sai recibe un sueldo como todos los demás de Ingeniería Shimura –dijo el señor Haruno sirviéndose patatas-. Es su padre el que tiene dinero y Sakura y Sai no tienen intención de vivir de su bolsillo –le echó una mirada a su hija, quien le sonrió intranquila moviendo la cabeza.

No quería admitir ante sus padres que ésa la intención de Sai. Ella había tratado de averiguar varias veces cuál sería su posición económica después del matrimonio, pero él nunca había querido hablar al respecto, y prefería insistirle para que ella dejara su trabajo.

Tendría que volver a hablar con Sai, pensó ella, y averiguar exactamente con cuánto contarían para vivir. Tendría que averiguar, para empezar, si se esperaba que ella atendiera a los clientes de Ingeniería Shimura del presupuesto para la casa, o si habría uno adicional para eso. De otra manera los bellos arreglos florales y los banquetes a los que estaba acostumbrado Sir Danzô estarían fuera de sus posibilidades.

A la noche, ya acostada, pensó que los gustos de Sai eran demasiados caros, y con esa idea que le disgustaba se quedó dormidda.

.

.

.

Sakura se vistió con mucho cuidado la noche de la cena de Sir Danzô. Se lavó el pelo al llegar de la escuela, secándolo para que le cayera suavemente a ambos lados de la cara. Se puso una falda larga de terciopelo rojo oscuro, con una blusa de punto negra, escotada, y una gargantilla antigua alrededor del cuello.

Se miró en el espejo y sonrío de una manera tentadora. De repente vio una Sakura más joven, tímida y con una apariencia traviesa.

El coche de Sai llegaba cuando ella acababa de bajar la escalera. Él le sonrío satisfecho cuando le abrió la puerta.

-Hermosa Sakura –la besó cuidadosamente, consciente de su maquillaje-. Estás un poco pálida. ¿Nerviosa?

-De ninguna manera –mintió.

Se mantuvo muy callada mientras se dirigían a Thornwood Hall, pero Sai no pareció darse cuenta, conversando con satisfacción sobre sus progresos con los sindicatos y el éxito de la posición que había tomado. Sakura murmuraba una corta respuesta en el momento apropiado, y notó que Sai no le preguntaba cómo había pasado el día. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a su opinión de que sus clases eran solamente un capricho temporal. Se preguntaba qué haría él si le dijera que había cambiado de opinión y que no dejaría su trabajo después de casada. Sai suponía que ella debía de opinar lo mismo que él.

El coche entró en el camino de Thornwood Hall y se detuvo en la amplia zona llena de grava enfrente de la casa. Sai la ayudó a bajar y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada. Sakura miró superficialmente hacia el comedor al pasar. Todo estaba perfecto, como de costumbre.

Sir Danzô estaba de espaldas al fuego de la chimenea cuando ellos entraron, con un vaso de su jerez favorito en la mano. Miró a Sakura detenidamente y quedó satisfecho.

Ella pensó que aquel era un salón hermoso, echado a perder por la decoración recargada y los muebles exagerados. Solamente Sir Danzô podía haber sido capaz de colocar, sobre las maravillosas líneas de la chimenea, toda una colección de los más caros adornos arreglados sin gusto.

Se sintió tranquila al observar que ya conocía a todos los invitados. Por lo menos aquella noche no habría rivales de negocio a los que tendría que cautivar. Notó que la señora Rin hacía señas en el pasillo esperando recibir la orden para servir la cena. Sir Danzô se detuvo bruscamente.

-Todavía no, jovencita. Nos falta otro invitado. ¿Dónde está ese hombre?

Antes de que terminara de hablar, el timbre de la puerta sonó fuertemente y la señora Rin desapareció para abrir. Sakura se puso de pie, sonriendo, para recibir al último invitado. Pero se detuvo, y la sangre se le fue del rostro por la impresión al reconocer la figura alta que apareció en la entrada, abrumadoramente elegante con su traje oscuro y su camisa de fiesta.

-Buenas noches, Sakura –Sasuke le tomó la mano fría y la llevó a sus labios en un saludo exagerado-. Es un placer inesperado.

-¿Para quién? –dijo ella entre dientes.

Al conducirlo hasta su futuro suegro, el cerebro le daba vueltas. ¿Por qué Sir Danzô lo había invitado? ¿Creería que aún podía convencerlo de que le vendiera la casa Carrisbeck? ¿Y por qué ni Sai ni su padre le habían mencionado que él estaría entre los invitados?

-Así que usted conoce a mi futura nuera –dijo Sir Danzô, efusivamente.

-Somos viejos amigos –contestó Sasuke suavemente-. Una amistad que deseo mejorar.

-¡Un momento joven! –La risa de Sir Danzô era un poco intranquila-. Tendrá que vérselas con mi hijo, si no tiene cuidado. ¿Qué dices, Sakura?

-Pienso que Sasuke está siendo un poco provocativo –dijo cuidadosamente.

Sasuke sonrío.

-Es una mala costumbre –dijo en voz baja-. Me pregunto dónde la aprendería.

Ella sabía que Sir Danzô los estaba observando sin perder detalle, y se sintió aliviada cuando pasaron al comedor. Pero su mal momento sólo había comenzado. Era evidente que Sasuke era una especie de invitado de honor, y lo sentaron junto a ella en la mesa. ¿Cómo lo iba a soportar toda la noche?

Se angustió al recordar la manera en que Sasuke la había mirado, utilizando aquel tono tan íntimo en su voz. Su comportamiento era muy revelador, como si ella hubiera sido su amante de muchos años.

Sakura, pretendiendo un interés que estaba lejos de sentir, se unió a la conversación superflua, sin estar realmente enterada de lo que se discutía.

Estaba cambiando los platos para servir el principal cuando Sasuke le dijo burlonamente:

-Se supone que debes de conversar conmigo. Sir Danzô te ha estado observando fijamente durante cinco minutos.

Ella lo miró enmudecida, con ojos implorantes.

-Relájate –le aconsejó secamente-. No pienso entretenerlos contándoles tus aventuras del pasado; disfruta de la cena.

-¿A qué has venido? –le murmuró.

-Me invitaron –contestó encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros-. Además, es un escenario perfecto para que Sir Danzô me haga otra oferta por la casa Carrisbeck.

-No tienes intención de vendérsela, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, pero me causa una gran satisfacción verlo hacer toda su comedia. La técnica Shimura. Tenderle una trampa a la víctima, abrumarlo con vino y comida hasta que quede indefenso y luego saltar sobre él. Es rudo, pero él cree que es efectivo –sonrió perezosamente y continuó-: ¿Esa fue también la manera en que Sai se te declaró o simplemente te anunció un acuerdo comercial?

-No hagas chistes –dijo ella fríamente-. Sai me quiere mucho.

-Espero que estés equivocada –dijo airadamente-. De otra manera va a sufrir mucho cuando te lleve conmigo.

Sakura movió su mano convulsivamente, y él la cubrió con la suya.

-Ten cuidado –le advirtió suavemente-. El magnate de la industria nos mira. Quizás deberíamos unirnos a la discusión tan interesante sobre cacería que tienen en la mesa.

Cuando finalmente se levantó para dirigirse a la sala con las demás mujeres, Sakura era consciente de que Sai la miraba preocupado. Ella le envió una sonrisa de confianza que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Luego advirtió la mirada indiscreta de Sir Danzô.

Mientras servían el café se sintió un poco más relajada, contestando las preguntas amistosas que le hacían sobre su próxima boda. Tuvo que confesar que aún estaban buscando dónde vivir.

-Pero yo pensé que eso ya estaba listo –exclamó la señora Yuhi -, creía que pensabais vivir aquí.

Sakura colocó nuevamente la cafetera en la bandeja con mucho cuidado.

-No, por lo que yo sé.

-¡Oh! Yo estoy segura de que sí –continuó la señora Yuhi-. Sir Danzô me estaba explicando durante la cena que planea dividir el ala oeste del resto de la casa para vosotros dos –soltó una risa artificial-. Los jóvenes de hoy están muy consentidos. Lo reciben todo ya hecho, ¿no crees, Toki?

Toki Damyo, que era la presidenta de la Junta local de magistrados, colocó su taza de café en la bandeja, mirando curiosamente a Sakura mientras lo hacía.

-Solamente si es realmente lo que los jóvenes en cuestión desean, Kurenai –dijo secamente-. Pienso que quizás en este caso hemos hablado fuera de lugar –le dio una ligera palmadita en la mano a Sakura-. No te entristezcas tanto, querida. Quizás no se haga después de todo, o quizás no comprendimos las intenciones de Sir Danzô –luego miró a Tenten Ama, la esposa del jefe local de caza-. En realidad estoy un poco sorprendida de ver a Sasuke Uchiha aquí esta noche. Tenten. Oí que había regresado y que tenía a su cargo la casa Carrisbeck. ¿Crees que quizás se habrán curado las heridas que produjo?

Sakura comprendió que la señora Damyo había cambiado el tema deliberadamente para ser amable, así que era una coincidencia irónica que el nuevo tema fuera aún más espinoso para ella. Se inclinó para llenar la taza de la señora Yuhi.

-¿Heridas? –preguntó la señora Yuhi-. ¡Tú siempre tan fantasiosa, querida. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La señora Damyo se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie lo sabe. Todo parecía estar bien, pero un día Sasuke se fue de la casa Carrisbeck, y de creer los chismes, dicen que el coronel prohibió que se volviera a pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke en su presencia.

-Yo sé que fue un golpe muy fuerte para Miñoto Achicha –dijo lentamente la señora Ama-. Éramos buenas amigas, y me impresionó mucho cuando me dijo que iban a cerrar la casa para mudarse al sur. Ella nunca mencionó nada sobre la pelea, pero sí dijo que le alegraba marcharse, ya que la casa le era insoportable –suspiró-. ¡Estos problemas familiares son tan deprimentes! Yo recuerdo haber ido a una fiesta a Carrisbeck, justo antes de que todo sucediera. Fue una noche esplendorosa –se volvió a Sakura con una sonrisa-. Tú estabas presente aquella noche, ¿no es así querida?

-Sí –asintió Sakura, tensa.

-¡Como si pudiera recordarla! –exclamó la señora Damyo-. Mi querida Tenten, hace siete años de eso, y Sakura debe de haber ido a cientos de fiestas más.

-Creo que es obvio lo que causó el disgusto –la señora Yuhi, que había estado sentada, perdida en sus pensamientos, habló de repente. Todas la miraron-. Mujeres –asintió decididamente con la cabeza-. Sasuke siempre fue muy atractivo, y se hablaba mucho de sus conquistas.

-Sí, se hablaba mucho –dijo la señora Ama-. Y estoy segura de que tienes razón. Claro que debió de ser terrible para el coronel. Él se enorgullecía de pertenecer a la antigua escuela, y nunca se escondió para decir que no estaba de acuerdo con la clase de vida que llevaba Sasuke. Yo sé que la pobre Mikoto tuvo que intervenir en varias ocasiones.

-Y estaba esa chica Kusagakure –dijo la señora Damyo pensativamente-. Eso sí lo recuerdo. Pero no era nada serio. Sasuke se divertía con ella, sencillamente.

-Y se divirtió bastante –replicó la señora Ama con acritud. Luego miró a Sakura, alzando sus cejas-. ¡Hubo una chica misteriosa en la vida de Sasuke! ¿Quién sería?

* * *

.

**Cada vez nos acercamos más a la finalización del fic TT-TT solo 4 caps más y se acaba :/**

**Y como siempre les agradezco sus reviews al menos sé que no lo adapto en vano hehehe y mm por primera vez en este fic les contestaré sus reviews hehe**

***Candice Saint- Just: Hola, me alegro de que te guste :D aquí tienes la conti, procurare subir un cap cada semana o un poco antes**

***Joseitzel: gracias, de igual forma me alegro de que te vaya gustando el fic, sip Siwon es bien lindo *¬* pero es mío hehehe ok no ._. Soy compartida :P**

***Ruth: gracias por comentar de nuevo :D si, sakura solo era una adolescente creo que de haber estado en su situación igual reaccionaría así ¿digo quién no? tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber exactamente que planea Sasuke … igual yo me molesté con él, que dejara a Sakura y que regresara como si nada y con una niña ó.ó **

**Hasta el siguiente cap , Matta-ne =^.^=  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola ya regresé con el siguiente capitulo como les había prometido xP**  
_

_**Me tomó algo de tiempo, salí con una amiga y después me di cuenta de que me había lastimado mi dedo índice y no podía doblarlo... de hecho aún me duele un poco :/ el punto es que eso hizo que me atrasara aún más, pero aquí está el cap algo tarde pero bueno es algo hehehe :D  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la trama no me pertenecen, son de la autora Sara Craven y de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente. Yo sólo me encargo de adaptar la historia :D  
**_

_**Nos leemos abajo...  
**_

* * *

_Capitulo 6…_

Se produjo un largo silencio. Sakura se humedeció los labios desesperadamente, al advertir que todas las miradas de las señoras mayores se dirigían a ella. Y luego, como una respuesta a su silenciosa oración, se oyeron las voces de los caballeros, que abrieron la puerta en la sala.

Sakura se ocupó de servir el café, añadiendo leche, y soportando algunos comentarios, un poco atrevidos, de los señores.

Cuando se terminó el café, alguien sugirió jugar al bridge y Sakura, aunque sólo conocía algunos detalles del juego, se encontró haciendo pareja con Sai en contra de los Ama.

Ni Sir Danzô ni Sasuke jugaron. Anduvieron un rato alrededor de las mesas mirando los juegos de todos, Sir Danzô invitó a Sasuke a pasar a su biblioteca, hubo una pausa y éste aceptó. Al pasar por la mesa de Sakura, ella le dirigió una mirada larga y suplicante. Sus manos temblaban cuando él salió y se equivocó al dar las cartas, por lo que tuvo que comenzar de nuevo.

No jugaron durante mucho tiempo, aunque a ella le pareció una eternidad. Los Ama ganaron fácilmente, y ella podía notar, por los labios apretados de Sai, que no estaba satisfecho con su actuación.

-¿Qué te sucede, Salura? –le preguntó cuando los Ama se alejaron-. Tu juego esta noche ha sido un poco absurdo. Nunca aprenderás a jugar, querida, si no te concentras.

Ella se disculpó, pesarosamente, sabiendo que una de las exigencias sociales que esperaba Sai de ella el poder desenvolverse hábilmente en la mesa de bridge.

Sai estaba sirviendo los vasos y con un gesto desafiante extendió el suyo para que se lo volviera a llenar. Él le dirigió una mirada de asombro.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? –le preguntó en voz baja-. Generalmente no bebe tanto.

-Solo quiero un trago, no toda la botella –le dijo provocativamente-. Pobre Sai, ¿estoy haciendo pedazos tus ilusiones?

-Por Dios, Sakura, ten cuidado. Ya has bebido bastante durante la cena, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé –ella tomó el vaso levantándolo en un brindis burlón-. No estés tan preocupado, Sai. No voy a marearme para hacerte quedar mal.

-Eso nunca se me habría ocurrido –dijo fríamente-. Pero, por favor, no dejes que mi padre te vea bebiendo tanto. Mi madre nunca tomó nada más fuerte que un zumo de fruta.

-¡Qué valiente! –dijo irónicamente-. Me temo que necesitaré algo mucho más fuerte si voy a tener que vivir en la misma casa que tu padre.

-Nunca te había visto así –murmuró-. Podemos discutir eso mañana. La señora Yuhi nos está mirando. Te lo suplico, Sakura, contrólate. Te estás portando como una niña histérica.

-No –dijo ella-. Nunca me has visto portarme de esa manera, Sai. Para empezar, digo mentiras, mentiras terribles que hacen daño. Y esta noche me siento increíblemente sincera.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Sakura, pero te aconsejo que te controles. Mi padre va a regresar en cualquier momento y no quiero que te vea así.

-No, eso no sería correcto –contestó ella con acritud.

Sakura bebió un sorbo de vino, sintiendo un calor poco familiar correr por sus venas. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco aturdida. Por primera vez en su vida podía comprender por qué algunas personas se refugiaban en el alcohol cuando tenían algún problema.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y entró Sir Danzô. Era evidente con sólo mirarlo que el anfitrión cordial había desaparecido para el resto de la velada. En su lugar había quedado el hombre que quería siempre hacer las cosas a su manera, y a quien le habían dado un rotundo no, cosa imposible que a él le sucediera.

Ignorando a sus invitados, miró fieramente a Sai.

-¿Sabes lo que quiere hacer ese estúpido? –preguntó furiosamente-. Va a tener un grupo de malditos niños corriendo por todo el lugar para destruir el mejor punto de pesca que hay en el río.

Hubo un silencio extraño, y luego la señora Ama se puso de pie anunciando diplomáticamente que ya era hora de marcharse. Su voz pareció devolver a Sir Danzô a sus casillas. Hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para continuar con sus deberes de anfitrión, despidiendo y acompañando a sus invitados a la puerta.

Sakura se quedó sola en la sala. Pensó que habría una disputa, pero la idea no le asustaba tanto como al comienzo de la noche. Trató de servirse otra copa, pero una mano le tomó la muñeca y Sasuke dijo tranquilamente:

-¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante?

-¡Aguafiestas! –lo miró haciendo una mueca-. Ya no te tengo miedo.

-Entiendo –había una nota de diversión en su voz-. Como quieras, Sakura, pero si deseas hacer el ridículo debes dejarme servirte. ¿Qué deseas, un sencillo o un doble?

-Que sea triple –ella le sonrío provocativamente y él le hizo una mueca con los labios-. Estás en problemas, ¿lo sabes?

-Eso no es nada nuevo. Pero esta vez tú también lo estás. Como tu padre es el oficial de planificación del distrito, Sir Danzô piensa que debiste haberle insinuado lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Oh, Dios! –suspiró burlonamente-. Ahora seré desterrada.

-La vida en destierro no es tan mala. Te hablo por mi propia experiencia, como comprenderás –dijo irónicamente-. Lo importante es saber que uno no está solo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Sakura sintió de repente que un mareo la invadía. Una cálida vibración de deseo le llegaba hasta el punto más lejano de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos; el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Él era su enemigo, y si podía destruirla, lo haría. Si la tomaba, no era solamente para satisfacer sus propios deseos, sino también para satisfacer su venganza.

-Aquí están –dijo Sir Danzô desde la puerta, haciéndolo parecer como una acusación-. Tienes un sentido muy raro de la lealtad, jovencita, dejando que me enterara de todo por un extraño –dirigió una mirada venenosa a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué está tan disgustado? –le preguntó Sakura fríamente-. Por lo que he podido saber esta noche, usted ya no tiene ningún interés en comprar la casa. Tiene la intención de que vivamos aquí, con usted.

-Eso no significa que esté a favor de traer todo el ruido de la ciudad casi hasta nuestras puertas –contestó violentamente Sir Danzô-. Es una idea absurda y le advierto, joven, que tendrá que luchar contra mí a cada paso que dé.

Sasuke levantó lánguidamente sus cejas.

-Nunca lo he dudado, Sir Danzô. Afortunadamente, usted no es el único miembro del Cómite de planificación.

-Ellos hacen lo que yo les digo –fue la respuesta jactanciosa. Luego Sir Danzô se volvió hacia Sakura-. Y tú también harás lo que se te diga. Tenerte a ti y a Sai aquí en Thornwood no fue mi intención original, lo admito, pero es lo más conveniente.

-De esa manera nos puede tener a ambos controlados. Le felicito –dijo con voz reconcentrada.

-¡Sakura! –Sai había seguido a su padre a la sala y estaba en pie junto a él-. ¿Dónde más podríamos vivir? He estado buscando entre las propiedades locales. No hay nada con las condiciones que necesitaremos. Es extremadamente generoso por parte de mi padre…

Los ojos de Sakura chispearon.

-Nunca se os ha ocurrido preguntarme lo que pensaba de esas propiedades inadecuadas, claro. ¿Y cuáles son esas comodidades esenciales? ¿Tu esposa entra en esa categoría también, Sai? ¿Una chica buena que a todo dice que sí y que conoce su lugar? ¿Me colocarás junto con el resto de los adornos?

Sai parecía haberse convertido en piedra, pero su padre era menos impresionable.

-Hablas muy bien –comentó-. Lo próximo que vas a decir es que te has unido al Movimiento Feminista de Liberación. Bueno, esta noche ha servido para abrirme los ojos, eso puedo afirmarlo.

-Ya mí también –Sakura ya había sobrepasado el punto de donde no podía regresar, pero estaba demasiado molesta para importarle-. Acabo de aprender lo que significa ser un mueble. Me pregunto cómo apareceré en el balance de la compañía Shimura, ¿Cómo activo o como pasivo?

-¡Tendrías mucha suerte si aparecieras después de esta función! –exclamó furiosamente Sir Danzô.

-Papá –Sai hablaba con un poco de desesperación en su voz-. Sakura ha bebido demasiado. No sabe lo que está diciendo…

-¿Ha bebido demasiado? –repitió su padre burlonamente-. Se ha pasado de la raya con mis mejores vinos y mi brandy.

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta de la sala y apareció la señora Rin.

-Discúlpeme, señor –comenzó tímidamente-. Pero han llamado de los talleres. El señor Namikaze me ha pedido que le diga al señor Sai que hay piquetes de huelga en ambas puertas, y que se detendrá el turno de la noche.

Sir Danzô gritó obscenidades y se volvió a Sai.

-Yo pensé que habías dicho que la situación estaba bajo control. ¿Tengo que arreglarlo yo todo?

-Pero yo creí que ya estaba resuelto –por un instante Sakura pensó que Sai parecía un niño al que hubieran regañado.

-Bueno, pues no lo está. Pida el coche, señora Rin, por favor, llame a los otros y diga que vamos para allá.

¿Sakura? –dijo Sai con desaliento-. Me necesitan, como verás. ¿Puedo llamar un taxi?

-No hace falta –Sasuke se pudo en pie-. Yo llevaré a la señorita Haruno a su casa.

Sai se mordió los labios, no muy contento con la solución sugerida.

-¡No! –Sakura habló fuertemente-. ¡Prefiero pedir un taxi, por favor!

-Necesitas una lección de buenos modales, jovencita –dijo Sir Danzô con voz acerada-. Acepta el viaje que te ofrecen y sé agradecida. ¿No te das cuenta de que estamos demasiado ocupados?

Sakura lo miró por un momento sin poderlo creer, y luego salió del salón para buscar su chal. Cuando bajó la escalera, Sasuke la estaba esperando en el pasillo, sonriendo irónicamente.

-Están discutiendo ahí dentro las técnicas de los sindicatos –comentó señalando hacia la puerta cerrada de la sala-. No creo que se den cuenta si nos escapamos en silencio.

-No voy a ir contigo –le informó, desafiante-. Prefiero regresar andando a Carrisford.

-¿Lo prefieres? –repitió.

Antes de que ella pudiera adivinar su intención, Sasuke la cargó en sus brazos como a una niña. Pataleó enfurecida, pero cuando la dejó sobre el suelo, Sasuke se estaba guardando los zapatos de ella en los bolsillos.

-Ahora veremos qué tal te va –le dijo suavemente, y bajó la escalera hasta donde se encontraba estacionado su coche.

Durante un momento, ella estaba tan furiosa que no pudo moverse, hablar ni pensar. Y luego corrió tras él, tropezando levemente con los bajos de su falda. Los escalones de piedra parecían de hielo, pero eran más agradables que la grava que se encontró cuando llegó al camino de la entrada. Sasuke estaba en su coche, con el motor encendido, pero ella echó a andar.

Cuando llegó al camino, sus medias estaban hechas pedazos. Además, se sentía mareada y le resultaba difícil caminar en línea recta.

-¡Maldito seas! –dijo furiosa.

-¡Oh, Dios! –dijo Sasuke con resignación.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que la había pasado lentamente para detenerse un poco más adelante. Ni tampoco lo vio salir del coche para regresar hasta ella, caminando.

-Estoy muy bien –le informó mientras caía torpemente entre sus brazos. Me siento tan enferma… -lloriqueó contra su pecho.

-No me sorprende –había risa en su voz-. La valentía de haber bebido demasiado tiene que pagarse, querida testaruda.

Y Sakura pagó. Pagó arrodillada junto al camino mientras que Sasuke le sostenía la cabeza, y le limpiaba la cara con su pañuelo cuando el espasmo hubo terminado. Ella nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada ni tan humillada antes, excepto una vez, y trató torpemente de explicárselo, pero él no parecía estar interesado.

-Todos tenemos derecho a portarnos mal de vez en cuando –dijo. Y eso le sonó a ella casi reconfortante.

-Pero yo nunca me porto mal –Sakura miraba fijamente la noche sin estrellas-. No me he portado mal en siete años, pensando que si me portaba bien, quizás lo que hice no importaría mucho. Pero sí importa… -su voz se cortó por las lágrimas.

Él suspiró, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Yo no puedo borrar tu pasado, Sakura –dijo abruptamente-. Ni aunque quisiera. Ahora te llevaré a tu casa.

-¡Oh, no! –se agarró a las solapas de su abrigo con desesperación-. No puedo ir a casa todavía, Sasuke, tal como estoy.

-¿Te escondes de nuevo detrás de mí, Sakura? Eso también tiene su precio.

-Por favor –susurró-. No, no puedo dejar que mis padres me vean así. Estoy muy avergonzada.

Él sacó los zapatos de sus bolsillos, arrodillándose para ponérselos.

-Como tú quieras –contestó, y se dio la vuelta.

Ella lo siguió fatigadamente hasta el coche. Se sentía aún con náuseas, y los pies le dolían, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor y la angustia que sentía por dentro.

Se sentó en silencio junto a él. Se sentía desesperadamente cansada, como si tuviera toneladas de peso sobre los párpados. ¡Si al menos pudiera cerrar los ojos por unos minutos… sólo unos minutos!

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el coche se había detenido, y que sentía el frío de la noche. Se movió un poco, viendo luces ante sus ojos, un edificio, oyó a Sasuke hablar con alguien y luego el sonido del dinero y el de una llave. Alguien la llevaba en brazos. Supuso que sería su padre.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, era Sasuke, y notó la suavidad de un colchón debajo de ella, y la frescura de sábanas limpias

-Tú no eres mi padre –dijo adormilada-. ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-Ésa es una buena pregunta –dijo más bien con severidad-. Quizás tenga alguna respuesta por la mañana. Ahora vuelve a dormir.

Al comenzar a sumergirse en el sueño, notó que algo rozaba sus cabellos. Durante un extraño momento, sintió que él la había besado.

.

.

.

Fue un zumbido extraño la que la despertó. Por un momento se quedó acostada, soñolienta; luego, al ir asimilando gradualmente lo que la rodeaba, advirtió que todo era desconocido: el techo blanco con una pantalla de plástico alrededor del foco, las paredes desnudas, los colores chirriantes de las colchas. Se espabiló rápidamente y se sentó.

Sasuke estaba en pie junto al lavabo, desnudo hasta la cintura, usando una afeitadora eléctrica.

Su mirada sorprendida recorrió la estancia: la otra cama, su falda de terciopelo y su blusa colocadas sobre una silla en promiscua intimidad con la chaqueta y camisa de Sasuke.

-Así que estás despierta –dijo él serenamente-. Pronto nos traerán café. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

-¿Estás loco? –preguntó tensamente-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?

-Estamos en un motel en Bartley –dijo, indiferente-. Tú no querías que te llevara a tu casa porque habías bebido demasiado, te sentías enferma y estabas avergonzada. Esto –e hizo un gesto abarcando el cuarto- me pareció una solución más razonable.

-¿Razonable? –advirtió una nota de histeria en su voz y trató de controlarla-. ¿Es eso lo que piensas realmente? Me trajiste a este lugar, me dejaste aquí toda la noche. ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi familia?

Él desconectó la afeitadora.

-Estoy seguro de que se le ocurrirá algo a tu mente, siempre tan imaginativa.

Sakura cerró los ojos, angustiada. Seguramente se trataba de una pesadilla y pronto despertaría en su propio cuarto, en su casa, pensó desesperadamente.

-Y sobre lo que dijiste de que te dejé aquí toda la noche –su voz continuó pausadamente-, yo no escuché ninguna protesta de tu parte cuando llegamos, como puede confirmar la recepcionista –colocó la afeitadora en su estuche y la tiró sobre la otra cama. Luego se acercó a ella, y se detuvo a su lado, mirándola-. Crece de una vez, Sakura –le aconsejó con voz tranquila-. Si estás en dificultades es por tu propia culpa.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo rabiosamente-. Por eso estoy aquí, de esta manera. Para satisfacer tus deseos de venganza. Has ganado, Sasuke. ¿Te hace feliz?

-¡Dios mío! Tienes mucha razón –dijo él, con un rictus cínico en los labios-. Pero ha sido más bien una venganza extraña, debes admitirlo, querida. No era exactamente mi intención dejar que durmieras mientras la cobraba. Pero ahora estás despierta, así que debo aprovecharme al máximo mientras exista la oportunidad.

Ella trató de moverse, rodando para caer al suelo, pero él adivinó su intención. La tenía sujeta contra la cama por las manos, lastimándola, y la boca contra la suya era la de un hombre empujando por fuerzas extrañas, más que por un sencillo placer.

Luchó débilmente contra los brazos de acero que la atrapaban, pero él no cedió ni un ápice. Sus besos caían sobre la suave curva de su garganta y de sus hombros, y luego él buscó más abajo, apartando bruscamente las colchas que la protegían.

-¿Qué te sucede? –dijo rudamente con ojos brillantes mientras ella trataba en vano de cubrirse con las manos-. ¿Por qué tanta modestia? Yo te he visto con menos ropa, Sakura, y por tu propia voluntad.

-No sabía lo que hacía –ella lo miró fijamente, buscando desesperadamente una luz de piedad en sus ojos, pero éstos eran como de granito.

-Claro que sí. Eras solamente una niña inocente, y yo era un brutal violador, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Quizás aún seas inocente, cariño, pero cuando yo haya terminado contigo, ya no serás una niña.

-¡Sasuke! –su suplica se perdió en la fuerza de un beso. No volvería a suplicar, pensó dolorosamente. Lo soportaría todo sin decir una palabra a pesar de lo que le hiciera. Sería un pedazo de hielo en sus brazos.

Y casi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, la boca de Sasuke se suavizó sobre sus labios. Sus manos se movieron suave y seductoramente buscando ser correspondido. Sabía lo que él estaba haciendo. Utilizando todas sus experiencias como amante para bajar sus defensas y derretir el escudo de hielo con que ella se había protegido. También comprendía, con un poco de vergüenza, que sería cuestión de tiempo que él pudiera lograr lo que quería de su cuerpo.

Por fin Sasuke levantó la cabeza y la miró. Hubo quietud entre ambos y le oyó decir su nombre con un suspiro. Él se inclinó, y sus labios se unieron de nuevo a los de ella con una fuerza arrolladora. Fue un largo beso. Era una promesa y a la vez exigencia, una oferta y una aceptación. Sakura subió lentamente los brazos hasta abrazarlo.

El golpeteo repentino de la puerta fue una intromisión casi hiriente. Sasuke soltó una maldición ahogada y se apartó mirando la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –gritó.

-El café, señor –y luego se oyeron unos pasos, alejándose.

Sasuke suspiró mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiéndole una mirada irónica.

-Tú ángel guardián parece estar haciendo horas extraordinarias –murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, quitando el cerrojo.

Sakura lo miró silenciosamente mientras servía el café, agregando leche a la taza de ella. Él lo tomó sólo.

Cuando terminó, colocó la taza sobre la bandeja y se puso de pie, buscando su camisa.

-¿Crees que podrás estar lista en diez minutos? –miró casi con indiferencia su reloj-. Aún es temprano. Quizás puedas entrar en tu casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, sin poder relacionar a aquel hombre frío con el amante de unos segundos antes. Luego se sintió humillada. Así que eso había sido un preludio solamente, una confirmación del hecho que él podía tomarla cuando lo decidiera.

Levantó la cara y su voz era tranquila cuando dijo:

-Gracias. ¿Podrías dejarme algo de intimidad mientras me visto?

Mirándola fríamente, él tomó las llaves de su coche de la mesa junto a la cama y las guardó en su bolsillo, luego cogió su chaqueta y se la echó sobre los hombros.

-Baja a la recepción cuando estés lista –le dijo-. Voy a buscar gasolina.

Sakura se duchó y se vistió. Se sentía sumamente cohibida al pasar por la recepción. Los empleados probablemente estuvieran acostumbrados a ver huéspedes vestidos con traje de noche a la primera hora del día, pero esa idea no la consolaba.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el coche mirando detenidamente al frente. Al acercarse ella, salió presuroso, dando la vuelta para abrirle la puerta. No dijo ni una palabra.

El camino a la casa atravesaba una preciosa región salvaje y en otras circunstancias Sakura habría estado fascinada con el paisaje. Ahora, sentada silenciosamente, sólo deseaba que el potente automóvil la llevara lo más rápido posible.

Había poco tráfico y eso les hizo ganar tiempo. Cuando por fin vieron Carrisford abajo, en el valle, Sakura rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué vamos a decir?

-Inventa el cuento que quieras –dijo brevemente-. Di que el coche se averió. Ésa es una vieja historia muy plausible.

-O quizás debería decir la verdad –dijo ella pensativamente.

-Supongo que ni tú misma sabes cuál es –repuso.

Ella bajó la cabeza, herida por sus palabras. Había insinuado que ahora estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus culpas, no sólo de lo que acababa de suceder, sino también de lo de hacía siete años. Pero su rechazo le extrañaba. ¿Qué quería de ella?

El paso por el pueblo fue una experiencia muy penosa. Las calles estaban desiertas, pero ella sentía como si hubiera ojos espiándola detrás de cada ventana. Por fin entraron en el camino de su casa. Todo estaba silencioso, pero había un coche azul muy limpio estacionado frente a la entrada de su casa.

-Sai… -dijo ella tontamente.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me dé la vuelta aquí?

-No tiene sentido. Ya habrá visto el coche.

Sakura se preguntaba por qué no se sentía preocupada. Sai sabría que ella no había estado aquella noche en su casa, por eso estaba allí esperándola. Sasuke frenó, parando el automóvil suavemente ante la entrada. Entonces vio a Sai salir de su coche, quedándose de pie para esperarlos con las manos en las caderas.

Sasuke dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, ayudándola a salir. Sintió un impulso desesperado de agarrarse de su mano. Sin embargo, se enderezó y se dirigió a Sai.

-¿Has estado esperando mucho tiempo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? –dijo con voz áspera-. ¿Dónde diablos has estado? ¡Contéstame!

-Ya es suficiente –Sasuke dio un paso adelante y Sai se volvió hacia él hecho una furia.

-Aún no he comenzado –dijo-. Su turno llegará enseguida, pero ahora estoy hablando con mi prometida –Sai la miró a los ojos, colérico-. ¿Y bien?

-Cuando salí de la casa de tu padre anoche no me sentía muy bien –dijo pausadamente-. No quería venir a casa, y supongo que perdí el sentido. Sasuke me llevó a un motel en Bartley y me cuidó.

-¡Apuesto a que sí! Su propia familia los desheredó, y tú lo sabes, porque no podía mantener sus manos lejos de las muchachas del pueblo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó Sakura.

Sai la miró con recelo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso? –preguntó-. Eras sólo una niña cuando sucedió aquello, ¿no es así?

Sakura bajó la mirada, sabiendo que debía contestas algo, pero las palabras no le salieron.

-¿O también era un corruptor de menores? –preguntó Sai-. ¡Oh, Dios, que tonto he sido! Yo me reí cuando mi padre me dijo anoche que habíais sido algo más que simples conocidos…

-Tiene usted mi palabra… -interrumpió Sasuke.

-¿Su palabra? –Sai le lanzó una mirada iracunda-. Yo no aceptaría su palabra en la vida.

-Pero aún así –continuó Sasuke, aparentemente imperturbable-, no tiene usted ninguna razón para soltar ese tipo de acusaciones contra Sakura. Ella no es mi amante ni lo ha sido jamás. Ahora le sugiero que la lleve dentro, o de lo contrario podría llamar la atención.

-Y eso a usted no le molestaría, por supuesto –dijo Sai venenosamente-. De por sí ya usted llama la atención, hay mucha gente decente en este pueblo que se pregunta cuándo le va a dar a su hija un nombre.

-¡Sai! –Sakura estaba sorprendida-. Eso no es asunto nuestro. No tenemos derecho… -se interrumpió avergonzada, pero Sasuke estaba sonriendo como si no le hubiera molestado.

-Es una pregunta justa –dijo-. Quizás haga algo en estos días para podérsela contestar –miró a Sakura con sus ojos oscuros y enigmáticos-. Adiós, Sakura. En caso de que no tenga otra oportunidad, te deseo felicidad –se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-¡Al fin se fue! –dijo Sai con alivio-. ¡Dios! Me vendría bien una taza de café y un afeitado.

-Entonces quizás sea mejor que te vayas a tu casa –dijo Sakura tranquilamente. Luego se sacó el anillo de compromiso y se lo tendió-. Y llévate esto.

-Pero no comprendo… -comenzó a decir, mirándola sorprendido.

-¿No? –ella sonrío vagamente-. Supongo que debo sentirme agradecida de que aceptaras su palabra de que nada sucedió entre nosotros. Pero ¿qué piensas hacer, Sai? ¿pretender que no ha sucedido nada?

-Tú no eres la misma –le dijo. Le tomó la mano y la miró ansiosamente-. Lo siento, Sakura. ¿Eso es lo que querías que te dijera? ¿Pero qué crees que podría pensar cualquier hombre normal?

-Exactamente lo que tú, estoy segura –dijo ella, levantando una mano para apartarse un mechón de pelo que la fría brisa había despeinado-, y tienes razón, en cierta forma. No pertenezco a Sasuke de ninguna manera, pero no porque no haya estado dispuesta, sino porque él no se aprovechó de mí.

La sangre de Sai afluyó a sus mejillas. Le quitó el anillo de la mano y se lo guardó en su bolsillo con un gesto furioso.

-¡Eres una perra! –exclamó roncamente.

Subió al coche y se alejó con un chirrido de los neumáticos, dejando una nube de humo en el aire. Sakura lo vio irse sintiéndose completamente indiferente. Entró a la casa y subió a su cuarto. Se dio un baño de agua caliente, restregándose metódicamente de pies a cabeza. Ya estaba maquillándose frente al espejo cuando su madre llamó a la puerta.

-Debiste de llegar anoche muy tarde, querida, cuando ni te oímos llegar. ¿Todo fue bien? Estaba preocupada, Sai te llamó muy tarde, y yo le dije que aún no habías llegado. Me pareció muy disgustado. ¿Os habéis peleado?

Sakura extendió ligeramente su brazo mostrándole su mano sin la alianza. Su madre se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Oh, Sakura. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No fue nada en especial –dijo por fin-. Pensamos que era mejor separarnos, eso es todo.

-Pero no es definitivo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que quizás volváis a reconciliaros.

-¡Oh, mamá! –Sakura apretó su cepillo de pelo exasperadamente-. Es completamente definitivo. Nunca pensé que mi matrimonio con Sai fuera tan importante para ti.

Los labios de su madre temblaban ligeramente cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿No es normal? Yo quiero lo mejor para ti, hija.

-¿Y Sai es lo mejor? –Sakura la miró irónicamente-. Espero entonces no conocer nunca lo peor.

-¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa? –la señora Haruno estaba sobresaltada-. Hasta hace algunas horas estabas enamorada de Sai.

-¿Tú crees? –Sakura se sentó junto a su madre y pensó en ello-. No lo creo. Estaba enamorada de la imagen que yo misma había creado del hombre que quería amar, pero Sai no era ese hombre. Uno tiene que amar a la persona, no a una imagen, y hubiéramos sido muy infelices de habernos casado.

-¡Oh, no seas tonta! –exclamó su madre-. ¡Si Sai estaba consagrado a ti! No te entiendo, Sakura, y nunca te entenderé. Has echado a perder la oportunidad de tu vida, me parece, por un capricho. Creo que habéis tenido un malentendido y que has actuado precipitadamente. Pero si así lo has querido, ahora tienes que aceptar las consecuencias. Va a haber chismes, es inevitable.

-Estoy segura de ello –dijo Sakura secamente-. Pero sobreviviré.

-Supongo que sí –contestó amargamente su madre-. Tú irás por tu propio camino, pero yo tengo que vivir en este pueblo y tendré que escuchar los comentarios que hagan. A muchas personas les alegrará enterarse de que Sai y tú habéis roto. Él no tendrá ninguna dificultad para encontrar otra.

-No –hizo una mueca irónica-, puesto que lo que él desea es una tonta bonita y presentable.

La señora Haruno apretó los labios con fuerza.

-Es imposible hablar contigo cuando te encuentras en ese estado –afirmó, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Me has desilusionado, Sakura, aunque no esperaba que consideraras mis sentimientos.

Sakura la vio salir con un suspiro. Lo único que la consolaba de todo aquel triste asunto era que su madre nunca comprendería la verdadera ironía de su comentario. Luego se puso las manos en la cara y comenzó a llorar calladamente, con una profunda amargura.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí acaba el capitulo 6 :/_**

**_Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y todos, los que se toman el tiempo para leer y dejar reviews, muchas gracias hehe  
_**

**_Lo lamento, pero hoy no contestaré los reviews, estoy de floja xP hehe, pero gracias a: Candice Saint- Just, y a Ruth por sus reviews n.n  
_**

**_Hasta el siguiente cap ... =^.^=  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola de nuevo y perdon por no haber actualizado durante un largooooo rato xD_**

**_Quizás me quieran matar pero recuerden si hacen eso, no continuare con el fic hahaha ok no -.- de verdad lamento la tardanza pero entrar en un nuevo semestre me distrajo y consumió todo mi tiempo u.u pero gracias a Dios y a mi esfuerzo hahaha logré pasarlo todo n.n _**

**_y ahora como recompensa les subiré 2 capitulos seguidos n.n _**

**_disfrutenlo y de nuevo perdon_**

**_Disclaimer: La trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi kishimoto y Sara craven respectivamente_**

* * *

_Capitulo 7…_

Sakura se sentía completamente cansada y deprimida al llegar aquella mañana a la escuela. La señora Haruno le había insistido en que pidiera el día libre, pero ella se negó. Las exigencias de su trabajo era lo que necesitaba para mantener ocupada la mente. Y sabía, además, que si se quedaba en casa tendría que escuchar los reproches lastimosos de su madre.

Su padre no comentó gran cosa sobre el asunto. Antes de salir hacia la oficina, le había dado un beso ligero sobre el pelo.

-Tú sabes lo que haces, Sakura. Si tú no tienes nada de qué lamentarte, entonces yo tampoco.

Al otro lado de la mesa, su madre había dado un fuerte suspiro.

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, pensaba que la reacción de su madre era una de las cosas que más le había molestado. Le había mostrado un aspecto completamente nuevo sobre la relación entre sus padres y sus distintas aspiraciones.

Era evidente que para su madre no era tanto la personalidad de Sai lo que lo hacía tan atractivo como yerno, sino su posición, el dinero de su padre y lo que eso significaba para Sakura como su esposa. Él significaba para su hija no una persona, sino más bien una oportunidad, la oportunidad que su madre había perdido. Sakura suspiró, comprendiendo que ese nuevo aspecto de la personalidad de su madre no le agradaba nada.

También estaba su resentimiento hacia Sasuke, y no entendía por qué sentía eso.

No quería pensar en Sasuke, se dijo a sí misma. Aquellos sentimientos le causaban dolor y un sentimiento de vacío insoportables. ¡Qué tonta había sido al creer que no pensando en él podría alejarlo de su corazón! Aunque había sido una niña, lo que había sentido por Sasuke durante todos aquellos había sido demasiado fuerte para echarlo al olvido. Todas sus emociones reprimidas eran un tormento constante; su único consuelo era que Sasuke nunca se enteraría.

Y sin embargo en un momento de confusión en aquella cama estrecha del cuarto del hotel, ella había percibido que él no sólo había captado su emoción, sino que la había compartido. Que también la amaba. Se llevó los dedos a los labios como protegiéndose del recuerdo de su último beso.

Pero esa esperanza pasajera pronto murió. Lo único que había querido demostrar era su propio poder. Ella ya no era su adversario, sino su víctima, y pensó cómo la debía de despreciar por ser una presa tan fácil.

Por lo menos en la clase podía olvidarse de él. Más tarde, al entrar al aula y ver la carita solemne de Flor con sus ojos almendrados mirándola, se dio cuenta de que, hiciera lo que hiciese, siempre habría algo que le recordaría a él.

Por primera vez en su carrera profesional deseó odiar a un niño. Pero, ¿cómo podía culpar a la niña de la pasión que había sido causa de su nacimiento? Era la idea de la madre, la mujer desconocida que había estado en los brazos de Sasuke, lo que la hería.

Pasó lista y aceptó los justificantes de ausencia de los convalecientes. Flor, por supuesto, era uno de ellos, y Sakura se mordió el labio al aceptar el sobre. Pero la escritura no era de Sasuke, de eso estaba segura. Era, con seguridad, la escritura de una mujer. Lo abrió y vio con sorpresa de que la firma era _H. Hyuga._

-¿Tu padre no escribió esto? –le preguntó a Flor intentando conservar la calma.

La niña movió la cabeza.

-Mi padre, lejos, señorita.

Sakura se dio cuenta, con remordimiento, de que no había pensado en la niña la noche anterior. Claro que Sasuke no pudo haber dejado a Flor sola en la casa Carrisbeck con sus cuartos vacíos, rodeada de sombras.

-¿Entonces quién la escribió?

Flor sonrió.

-Señorita Hyuga. Ella cuidar la casa para Sasuke hace mucho. Yo me quedé en su casa anoche –bajó la voz misteriosamente-. Ella es muy buena cocinera. Anoche hizo pasteles y me dio uno para comer en el recreo. También me dio otro para una amiga –los ojos almendrados miraron firmemente a los de Sakura-. Yo quiero regalarle este pastel, señorita. Usted es mi amiga.

-¡Oh, Flor! –dijo Sakura, emocionada-. Probablemente ella te lo dio para otro niño.

Flor se encogió de hombros.

-Yo quiero regalárselo a usted –insistió.

-Muy bien –suspiró Sakura-. Pero los demás te van a llamar la consentida de la maestra.

Flor alzó graciosamente un hombro.

-No importa –dijo y regresó a su asiento.

Sakura se había olvidado de la señora Hyuga, la antigua ama de llaves de los Uchiha. Ahora recordaba que Sai le había mencionado que ella todavía cuidaba la casa el día que la visitaron.

Durante el recreo se mantuvo lejos de la sala de los profesores consciente de que su mano sin anillo podía provocar comentarios. Fue a la oficina de Ino y preguntó si podía ver a la señora Terumi a la hora de la comida para un asunto personal.

Ino la miró sorprendida.

-Está disponible ahora, si quieres pasar a verla –le sugirió.

Sakura titubeó y luego aceptó. Si lo retrasaba, pensó, quizás perdería el valor.

La señora Terumi estaba hablando por teléfono cuando Sakura entró; le señaló una silla para que se sentara mientras contestaba con monosílabos a su invisible interlocutora.

-¡Estas madres! –dijo severamente al colgar el auricular-. La mamá de Udon quiere que tenga siempre el jersey puesto, incluso en las clases de educación física, porque siempre se está resfriando. Le he intentado explicar que era más probable que pillara un resfriado si hacíamos eso, pero no quiso escuchar. Ahora, Sakura, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

-Me temo que vengo a ofrecerle mi renuncia.

-¡Por Dios! –los ojos de la señora Terumi miraron su mano izquierda. Suspiró-. ¿Debo de pensar que el hecho que no traigas ese anillo tiene algo que ver con esto?

-Quizá sea así –contestó

-¡Oh, Sakura! –la señora Terumi se inclinó hacia adelante-. Me imagino que estarás lastimada, querida, pero no hagas nada precipitado. Piensa tu decisión durante una semana o dos. Todo puede cambiar, y quizás decidas quedarte con nosotros. Yo no quiero perderte, lo sabes.

-Es usted muy amable –Sakura miró sus manos cruzadas-. Pero debo irme. Sé que oficialmente debo quedarme hasta la pascua, pero quería saber si usted podría ayudarme. Quisiera irme esta Navidad, si puede arreglarse.

-Pareces muy decidida. ¿Estás segura de que lo has pensado bien? Los puestos de profesor no son fáciles de conseguir en estos tiempos. ¿Cuentas ya con otro?

-No –se vio forzada a confesar.

-Entiendo –la directora se mantuvo en silencio por un momento-. No quiero decir que el comité de dirección pueda considerar un caso especial. Veré que puedo hacer. Pero espero que no estés cometiendo un error del que más tarde te arrepentirás.

-Es un riesgo que debo correr –dijo Sakura firmemente-. Hasta ahora, todo han sido facilidades. De la escuela a la universidad y de nuevo a la escuela donde comencé. Quizás no me vendría mal un poco de descanso.

-Hum –la señora Terumi no estaba convencida-. Yo no comunicaré tu petición al comité hasta la hora del almuerzo de mañana. Si cambias de idea, avísame de inmediato.

Sakura le dio las gracias y salió de la oficina. Se sintió más tranquila al haber tomado aquella decisión, y también sabía que no tendría que llamar para nada a la señora Terumi a la mañana siguiente. Era la única forma de sanar las heridas del pasado.

.

.

.

Regresó tranquilamente al pasillo. La risa y los gritos de los niños le llegaban claramente a través de las ventanas de cristal. En un impulso, se detuvo y miró hacia afuera. No tenía duda de que echaría de menos todo aquello. Ella quería a los niños y disfrutaba cuidándolos.

De repente, algo le llamó la atención. Flor estaba parada allí, sola, con su cuerpo apoyado en la alta cerca de alambre que limitaba los terrenos de la escuela. Se sintió inquieta al mirarla.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza con preocupación antes de continuar su camino, decidida a vigilar a Flor durante la próxima semana.

La observó detenidamente durante el resto de la mañana, pero no logró encontrar nada extraño en su comportamiento.

Al final de la mañana, ella les habló del tema de la Navidad, disfrutando de lo lindo ante el entusiasmo de todos sus alumnos. Hablar sobre la obra y por lo tanto sobre el final del semestre parecía acercar más la Navidad. Pronto empezaría la disputa entre las niñas que deseaban el privilegio de actuar representando a la virgen María. Todas las bellezas de la clase se veían luciendo el sencillo vestido de color azul y el velo blanco. Pero la belleza, como Sakura trataba siempre de señalarles, no era lo más importante. La habilidad para actuar y cantar un solo de _Noche de paz_ era lo principal.

-Las audiciones de prueba comenzarán esta tarde –dijo firmemente.

En el momento de entrar en la sala de profesores después de haber llevado tranquilamente la clase al comedor, Sakura se dio cuenta por las conversaciones, que cesaron cuando entró, de que ella era el tema principal de las mismas. Se sonrojó ligeramente, anduvo hacia el carrito donde se encontraban las tazas y la cafetera eléctrica y se preparó un café. Supuso que lo más sensato que podía hacer era llevarse su taza de café a otra parte y dejar a sus colegas chismorrear en paz, pero no humor no estaba para nada, así que tomó una silla y les hizo saber que tenía la intención de quedarse.

Inevitablemente fue Temari la que se atrevió a preguntar lo que las demás temían hacer.

-No llevas puesto tu bonito anillo, Sakura. ¿Lo has mandado a limpiar?

-No –contestó tranquilamente-. Sai y yo hemos decidido romper nuestro compromiso.

Hubo un silencio extraño y Temari habló de nuevo.

-¡Qué lástima! Se os veía siempre muy acaramelados.

-Sí, ¿verdad? –logró Sakura contestar cordialmente-. ¡Qué bendición haber descubierto a tiempo que no era como creíamos!

Temari no se dio aún por vencida.

-Pero esto arruinará tu Navidad –comentó mordazmente-. Sai y tú siempre la habéis disfrutado juntos. ¿No tienes miedo de sentir demasiado frío este año?

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció.

-Tendré que hacer una novena para que algún soltero solitario se apiade de mí.

En aquel momento se escucharon algunos susurros de compasión por parte de otros profesores, y algunas miradas hostiles se dirigieron a Temari. Su actitud, pensaba Sakura, era como la de un gato que aún no se saciaba con lo que le habían dado, y estaba esperando recibir más. No olvidaba que cuando Sai llegó a Carrisford, fue Temari la que más luchó por él, entre todas las chicas del pueblo, y se mostró mortificada cuando la escogió a ella.

No había duda de que Temari estaba lista para ocupar su lugar en el corazón de Sai. Ella no sufriría porque Sai dependiera de su padre, ni se molestaría si tuviera que vivir con Sir Danzô en Thornwood Hall. Al contrario, le encantaría, pues Temari sabía exactamente lo que quería y haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

Terminó su café, y dando la excusa de tener pendiente un trabajo, escapó de allí. La atmósfera de lástima era más insoportable que la actitud maliciosa de Temari. Buscó su abrigo, salió fuera y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el patio. El aire no era muy frío, pero sí fresco, pensó mientras levantaba la cara ligeramente al viento. Suponía que desde la sala de profesores se la vería como una figura solitaria y trágica llorando su pérdida. Ellos nunca sabrían la verdad.

De pronto vio a Flor de nuevo, parada junto a la cerca. Tras titubear un instante, se dirigió a la pequeña, que ni saltó asustada ni se alejó como muchos otros niños habrían hecho. Simplemente miró curiosa a la maestra y esperó a que ella hablara.

Sakura suspiró y luego sonrió a la niña.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

-Estoy esperando a mamá –anunció la niña tranquilamente. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco doloroso en su pecho.

Tratando de parecer normal, le preguntó:

-¿Eso es una buena noticia?

-¡Oh, sí! –contestó quietamente-. Ella vendrá pronto. Si me quedo aquí, la podre ver cuando dé la vuelta a la esquina.

-Entiendo –Sakura se quedó callada un momento. Luego, consciente de que se estaba sonrojado ligeramente ante la clara mirada de Flor, le preguntó-: ¿Quién te dijo que tu madre vendría? ¿Te lo dijo tu padre?

-No –Flor movió la cabeza negativamente-. Ella misma me lo dijo. Me escribió. Creo que también le ha escrito a Sasuke, pero él no me ha dicho nada.

-¡Oh! –contestó Sakura, y continuó con su paseo.

La afirmación de la niña de pronto iría su madre a Carrisford la perturbaba, aunque no se detuvo para tratar de examinar detenidamente lo que ello implicaba. No podía evitar imaginarse a la madre de Flor. ¿Tendría belleza exótica que parecía atraer a los hombres occidentales? Era lo más probable, ya que la hija también tenía esos rasgos. ¿Estaría aún viva la atracción que había habido entre ambos y que dio a Flor como resultado? ¿O podrían revivirla con su visita a Carrisford? Esos pensamientos la atormentaban mientras caminaba de regreso al aula.

Tendría que enfrentarse al hecho de que Sasuke decidiera reparar su falta por medio del matrimonio. Él tendría mucho que ganar, después de todo, pensó con amargura, con la seguridad de tener a su hija junto a él para siempre. Cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Sasuke había logrado hacerla infeliz, aunque no en la forma que originalmente él había contemplado. Su único consuelo era que él nunca se enteraría de su logro, aunque ella había estado a punto de traicionarse cuando él la había dejado aquella mañana. ¡Había estado tan cerca de olvidar su orgullo y suplicarle que se quedara con ella! Solamente la presencia furiosa de Sai y su miedo de que se llegaran a pelear la había mantenido en silencio.

Ahora daba las gracias de no haberle dado ningún indicio de lo que sentía por él. Nada había cambiado, se dijo. Ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre Sasuke. Nunca lo había tenido. Lo había deseado y él naturalmente sólo había tenido una reacción física. Ahora había otra mujer en su vida que además tenía un auténtico derecho a su amor y a su respeto. Si él le decidía legalizar la unión entre ambos y borrar la mancha de ilegitimidad de la niña, nadie podría culparle.

Durante la tarde, y como había prometido, hizo las audiciones para la obra de Navidad. Terminó rápidamente con los niños, muy pocos querían actuar en las partes orales, y el resto se quedó muy satisfecho con las actuaciones secundarias. Pero había una larga fila de niñas que querían hacer la prueba para el papel de la virgen María.

La única que quedó atrás fue Flor, pero mientras Sakura afinaba su guitarra le notó un aire de añoranza que hizo que le brindara una sonrisa alentadora.

-¿Tú no quieres cantar para mí, Flor? –le preguntó.

Hubo un leve titubeo y luego Flor movió su cabeza negativamente. Sakura no quiso presionarla en aquel momento. Había un grupo de niñas muy interesadas en que las escuchara, y luego tendría tiempo de poner a Flor al final si cambiaba de parecer.

Hubo una amplia variedad de concursantes, pero la candidata favorita parecía ser Hanabi, una niña de pelo oscuro y ojos perla que tomaba clases de canto, dándole más gracia a su actuación que sus demás compañeras.

Sakura suponía que la decisión ya había sido tomada. Era casi un privilegio que Hanabi hiciera el papel de la virgen María en la obra anual. Era la más joven de una familia, y Sakura podía recordar muy bien a su hermana mayor, que también había actuado en aquel papel cuando era alumna de la escuela.

Quizás por esa razón ella retrasó su elección hasta que todas las niñas terminaran de concursar. Ignorando el murmullo de expectación, Sakura miró alrededor del pequeño grupo que no quería probar suerte.

-¿Nadie más quiere probar? –tocó algunas notas suavemente como método de persuasión, y su mirada encontró la de Flor-. Ven, Flor –le dijo animadamente-, creo que nunca te he escuchado cantar.

Suavemente y algo reacia, la niña se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta enfrente del aula.

-¿Qué debo cantar? –preguntó.

-¿Te sabes _Noche de Paz_? –Sakura le dio el tono para comenzar.

Flor movió la cabeza negativamente, indiferente a todas las risitas que se oían en el aula.

-Pero tú has escuchado a los otros cantarla –Sakura continuó persuasivamente-. Mira, aquí hay un libro con la letra. Trata de cantar la primera estrofa. Ve tan despacio como quieras.

Ella comenzó a tocar la conocida música en la guitarra, realzando bien las notas para guiar a la niña, y después de un momento de inseguridad, Flor relajó sus hombros y comenzó a cantar. Fue como si un pajarito de repente abriera su corazón. Su voz era alta, dulce y pura, con una calidad que ni Hanabi podía aspirar a tener. Y su oído era muy bueno, pensó Sakura. Cantó en el tono que había oído a los demás hacerlo, sin equivocarse ni una vez. Cuando terminó, hubo un murmullo de perplejidad y a continuación una ola de aplausos.

Sakura esperó a que terminaran todas las risitas y las murmuraciones.

-Es una decisión muy difícil porque todas habéis cantado muy bien este año –comenzó muy diplomáticamente-. Sin embargo, yo pienso que Flor podría hacer un papel hermoso de la virgen María para todos nosotros.

Hubo una pausa y luego Hanabi, un poco disgustada, levantó su mano con alarde.

-No es justo, señorita –dijo con voz aguda-. Si no hubiera sido por su ayuda ella no lo habría logrado, ni siquiera se sabía la canción. Además es extranjera.

Hubo algunos niños que quedaron boquiabiertos ante esa manera tan clara de hablar, pero Sakura los tranquilizó con una mirada.

-Y aes suficiente, Hanabi –dijo sin alterarse-. Tienes que aprender a perder igual que a ganar, ¿sabes? –luego miró a Flor y notó que estaba muy pálida-. Aquí está el libro –le dijo con calma-. Puedes aprender fácilmente las palabras. No es un villancico muy largo –luego miró al resto de la clase-. Tendremos el primer ensayo mañana, antes de la comida.

La campana sonó y los niños se amontonaron frente a la puerta, emocionados porque tendrían algo que contar en sus casas a la noche. Sakura estaba guardando la guitarra en su funda cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba de la manga. Bajó la vista y vio a Flor, que la miraba con evidente aprensión.

-¿Sí, querida?

Vio alarmada que los ojos de Flor estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Señorita, por favor, no me obligue a hacerlo –le pidió. La voz le temblaba.

-Pero, ¿por qué no? –Sakura se sentó en su escritorio-. ¿Es por lo que Hanabi ha dicho?

Flor movió la cabeza.

-No es por eso. No es justo que yo ensaye ese papel cuando no voy a estar aquí el día de la obra.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estarás aquí?

-Mi madre dice que cuando ella venga, me va a llevar lejos.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

-Pero no puedes estar segura –trató de animarla-. Quizás cuando venga y vea qué bonito es esto y qué feliz eres, decida quedarse a vivir aquí.

Flor volvió a mover la cabeza en sentido negativo.

-Ella no hará eso. Mi padre no quiere.

-Tampoco puedes estar segura de eso –Sakura meditó antes de hablar para decirle algo persuasivo-: Quizás se haya acostumbrado de nuevo a ser parte de una familia.

Flor se encogió de hombros.

-No lo creo –dijo-. Él no se preocupa por nosotras. No se preocupó lo suficiente para casarse con mi madre cuando se enteró de que yo iba a nacer. Mi madre me lo ha dicho.

Sakura sintió las palabras como una daga. Era terrible que le presentaran una imagen tan fea de Sasuke, y no ser capaz de odiarlo.

-Es una lástima negarnos la oportunidad de escucharte cantar. Tienes una voz hermosa. ¿Quién te enseñó?

-Mi madre –los labios de Flor temblaron perceptiblemente-. Ella es cantante. Se llama Kim San, y algún día yo también seré cantante.

-No me sorprendería nada –convino Sakura, tratando de sonreír-. Mientras tanto, esperaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Flor se retiró, Sakura se quedó sentada por un largo rato mirando al vacío.

Así que la madre de Flor era una cantante y si la voz heredada de la pequeña era una prueba, entonces era una buena cantante. Se encontró preguntándose sobre las circunstancias en que Sasuke y Kim San se había conocido. No había duda de que de sus relaciones sólo quedaba mucha amargura. Suspiró. Le perturbaba pensar que los padres de Flor estuvieran involucrando a la niña en sus problemas. No era justo que una niña tan pequeña estuviera tan enterada y tan resignada a las cosas desagradables que pasaban entre adultos.

Se preguntaba si sería así como educaban a la niña, teniéndola cada uno una temporada y volviéndola a cambiar cuando ya empezaba a adaptarse. No era difícil comprender por qué Flor no demostraba ninguna emoción.

Sakura soltó un suave gemido, hundiendo la cara entre las manos. En circunstancias normales, cuando se le presentaba una situación parecida, pensaba en la posibilidad de charlas con los padres o le pedía a la señora Terumi que lo hiciera. Pero en ese caso no se atrevía a interferir. Se sentía demasiado involucrada y no confiaba en sí misma para poder tomar una posición objetiva, cuando el verdadero interés de toda esa situación debería ser lo mejor para Flor.

Estaba segura de que la niña necesitaba desarrollarse en un lugar permanente durante algún tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo, comprendía que era imposible sugerirle eso a Sasuke, sintiendo lo que ella sentía. Sería lo mismo que empujarle en brazos de otra mujer, pensó amargada.

.

.

.

Aquella noche la cena no fue muy agradable. Su madre permanecía callada, dando suspiros, y su padre estaba muy serio y pensativo.

-¿Ves? –la señora Haruno lo soltó como una especia de triunfo cuando Sakura puso a un lado su plato medio lleno-. Estás descontenta. No puedes engañarme. Llámalo por teléfono, querida. Todo el mundo tiene ese tipo de peleas durante el compromiso. Dentro de unos veinte años lo recordarás y te reirás de todo esto.

-Quizás lo haga, pero no será junto a Sai –Sakura se puso de pie-. No, no quiero postre; gracias mamá. Creo que subiré para hacer algunos trabajos.

Una vez en su cuarto, se maldijo por ser tan tonta. Esperaba que Sasuke la buscara, aunque sólo fuera para averiguar qué había sucedido después de dejarla con Sai. Sólo el oír su voz en el teléfono ya sería algo. A pesar todo lo que sabía de él, la manera en la que había tratado a la mujer que era la madre de su hija y pese a su conducta despegada hacia la niña, no lo podía arrancar de su corazón. Había sido su primer amor, y sabía ahora, sin ninguna duda, que también sería el último.

El teléfono sonó abajo y ella se puso tensa. ¿No decían que si uno se concentraba profundamente, los pensamientos se hacían realidad?, pensó locamente, y esperó oír la voz de su madre llamándola por la escalera. Pero nadie llamó, y alcanzó a oír el murmullo tranquilo de una conversación abajo.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era la hora en que empezaba uno de sus programas favoritos. Decidió que bajaría a verlo. Quedarse en su cuarto esperando llamadas que no se producirían no le haría ningún bien. Al bajar, su madre colgó el auricular y se alejó, pero sus miradas se encontraron.

-Yugito Nii –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros con resignación, y Sakura pensó que la copa de amargura de su madre estaba a punto de desbordarse.

Para su tranquilidad, la señora Haruno no la siguió a la sala, donde su padre estaba sentado mirando algunos papeles, con el portafolios abierto junto a él.

La miró cuando entró.

-Cambia de canal si lo deseas, querida. Yo estaré ocupado un buen rato con esto.

Al terminar el programa, ella saltó ligeramente al oír que su padre le decía:

-El gran hombre vino a visitarnos hoy; más bien vino a visitarme a mí.

-¡Oh, papá! ¿Qué quería?

Su padre la miró con curiosidad.

-Bueno, no me despidió, así que no te sientas tan preocupada, aunque no me atrevo a decir que no estaba muy satisfecho. No del todo –agregó suavemente.

-Él… ¿mencionó algo sobre Sai y yo?

-No exactamente. Pero habló de la indecente ingratitud. Lo que en realidad deseaba era hablar de su plan sobre la casa Carrisbeck. Quería que le aconsejara al comité que la decisión se tome a nivel de condado.

-¿Él puede hacer eso? –preguntó Sakura, dudando.

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy seguro. Esto se puede manejar perfectamente a nivel del distrito. El asunto es que Sir Danzô quiere tener voz y voto y utilizará todo su poder para obtenerlo. Parece estar en contra del proyecto.

-¿Contra el proyecto en sí o contra Sasuke?

-Yo diría que un poco en contra de los dos.

-¿Tú sabes por qué lo está?

-Creo que sí –el señor Haruno comenzó a llenar su pipa-. Pero como está fundado en un resentimiento personal, no tiene razones lógicas contra el proyecto y no tengo intención de ponerle mucha atención, así se lo hice saber.

-¡Oh, papá! –Sakura lo miró con preocupación-. ¿Qué te dijo?

-No había mucho que pudiera decirme –encendió su pipa muy satisfecho-. Mi siguiente cita me estaba esperando y mi secretaria me lo había recordado dos veces, así que se fue gritando amenazas contra el mundo en general.

-No te trataba de esa manera cuando yo estaba comprometida con Sai –dijo angustiada.

Su padre le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-No pienses en eso –comentó-. Tu vida personal es cosa tuya y Sir Danzô no tiene derecho a mezclarla con la vida pública. Se le pasará con el tiempo. Mañana probablemente ya estará calmado y comentará que afortunadamente su hijo logró escapar a tiempo.

-¿Sasuke obtendrá el permiso para hacer lo que quiere con la finca?

-Aseguraría que sí. No hay razones suficientes en su contra. Y además no la quiere convertir en un centro nocturno ni en uno de eso clubes campestres infernales. Lo he discutido con nuestro presidente y en todos los aspectos él piensa que es una buena idea –hizo una pausa y miró a Sakura-. ¿Eso te tranquliza?

Ella lo miró intranquila, consciente de la implicación de sus padres.

-Bien… al fin y al cabo, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Para alguien que no tiene nada que ver, parece que tienes demasiado interés en los asuntos de Uchiha.

-Me interesa solamente porque conozco la casa –murmuró Sakura y se puso de pie-. Es muy tarde y mañana voy a tener un día muy ocupado. Comenzamos los ensayos para la obra de Navidad.

-¡Cómo pasan los años! –comentó su padre con una sonrisa irónica-. Supongo que una de las Shimizu hará el papel de la virgen María.

-No este año –Sakura devolvió la sonrisa irónica-. Creo que tendrás una gran sorpresa.

-No una muy grande, espero –le contestó él señor Haruno-. Aquí en Carrisford no aceptamos de buen grado las sorpresas

Aquéllas fueron palabras que Sakura recordaría antes de que pasase mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo y continuar hasta aqui conmigo hehehe**

**en un rato les subiré el otro cap n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bien... lo prometido es deuda xD aquí está el siguiente cap disfrutenlo n.n_**

**_Disclaimer: La trama y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi kishimoto y Sara craven respectivamente_**

_n.n_

* * *

_Capitulo 8_

Sakura salió por la puerta de la escuela en dirección a su casa sintiéndose muy satisfecha. Nunca se había sentido así antes. A ella le gustaba enseñar, y era más feliz que nunca cuando se encontraba ocupada haciendo sus trabajos, pero los últimos diez días habían sido muy molestos, y estaba contenta de que hubieran pasado.

Se había preparado para ser el centro de atención por la ruptura de su noviazgo y por su renuncia. Afortunadamente Kin Tsueni, la jefa del departamento de niños acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada, y esa nueva noticia había desviado el interés por los asuntos de Sakura. A pesar de ello, no le fue fácil. La mayoría de sus colegas parecían pensar igual que su madre y tuvo que escuchar una serie de consejos para ser más adaptable y aprender a dar y recibir.

Pero eso no fue todo. Lo que no podía entender era el cambio tan repentino que se había dado en su clase. No sabía por qué, y estaba muy preocupada. De repente los niños adoptaban una actitud que llegaba hasta la insolencia y que nunca habían tenido. Y lo que más le preocupaba era que parecía haber comenzado desde el momento en que escogió a Flor para que hiciera el papel principal en la fiesta de Navidad.

Su intuición le decía que Hanabi Shimizu estaba en el fondo de todo, pero no tenía pruebas.

Se sentía confundida y angustiada. No era posible que la influencia de Hanabi sobre sus compañeros fuera tan fuerte. Allí había algo, algo insidioso y desagradable.

Los niños que antes habrían hecho lo imposible si ella lo hubiera querido, ahora hacían lo mínimo, y se la quedaban mirando en un molesto silencio. Cuando solicitaba voluntarios para pequeños trabajos, ninguno se movía.

No lograba encontrar un motivo para ese comportamiento tan extraño. Los niños tenían un sentido muy fuerte de la justicia, pensó, y ellos tenían que aceptar en sus corazones que Flor era sin duda la mejor cantante de la clase.

Suspiró, levantando el cuello de su abrigo para cubrirse del aire frío. Todo iba mal, pensó tristemente. Lo único seguro era que al final del semestre se encontraría sin trabajo. La señora Terumi había aceptado su renuncia prematura.

Flor era la única que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ahora pasaba más tiempo jugando sola, pero Sakura estaba segura de que era porque así lo quería. La niña se quedaba parada junto a la cerca mirando hacia el camino con ansiedad, y a pesar de sus propios sentimientos, Sakura deseaba que su madre llegara pronto. Era demasiado triste observar a la niña en aquel estado.

Sakura podía comprender muy bien el dolor de su corazón. Era un sentimiento que también compartía. Ella no había visto a Sasuke ni había sabido nada de él desde aquella mañana que la había dejado con su prometido. Al principio, había alimentado una inútil esperanza de que la llamaría por teléfono al extenderse la noticia de su ruptura. Sin embargo, solo había servido para aumentar su indiferencia, pensó Sakura amargamente.

Era muy fácil decir que ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, borrarlo de su mente como si nunca hubiera existido, pero lograrlo era otra cosa. No podía caminar por una calle sin preguntarse si se lo iba a encontrar. A donde quiera que miraba, algo parecía recordárselo.

Y ni siquiera podía contarle a nadie sus penas. Era natural que se la viera triste por Sai, y nadie más que ella tenía la culpa, pensarían.

Luego se repetía una y otra vez que estaría mejor cuando se alejara de Carrisford, y rezaba para que los días volasen. No tenía ni idea de a donde iría. Londres no la atraía en particularidad, pero sentía que necesitaba la agitación de una ciudad grande.

Enderezó los hombros mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de su casa. Su madre aún no había aceptado la situación, tratándola con una mezcla de gran sufrimiento y censura que empezaba a molestarla. La primera vez que hizo mención de su renuncia, le había provocado una jaqueca que le había durado dos días, y luego se había negado sistemáticamente a hablar del asunto.

Esbozando con esfuerzo una sonrisa, entró en la cocina, donde estaba su madre preparando la cena. Se encontraba inclinada sobre el horno cuando Sakura entró, y su cara se veía sonrojada, aunque Sakura no logró adivinar si era por el calor de la cocina o a causa de su temperamento. Pero sus dudas no duraron mucho tiempo. La señora Haruno cerró fuertemente la puerta del horno y miró a Sakura con censura.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Sakura amablemente.

-¡Oh, no! –el tono de voz de la señora Haruno estaba lleno de ironía-. ¿Qué podría suceder?

-Eso es lo que espero que digas –indicó pacientemente.

-Así que no te lo había dicho –su madre soltó una risa ácida-. Bueno, supongo que ni siquiera ella tiene la cara tan dura como para decírtelo dada las circunstancias.

Sakura movió su té resignadamente.

-¿A quién te refieres? –insistió-. ¿Y qué es lo que debo saber?

-¡Hablo de Temari! –la señora Haruno enjuagó una olla y la colocó en el escurridor-. Su madre estallaba de orgullo al contármelo. Temari irá a la fiesta de Navidad la próxima semana y Sai la acompañará.

-No, ella no me lo mencionó –aceptó Sakura calladamente-. Pero por lo menos eso explica todo el chismorreo que ha habido durante los últimos días.

-Tú ni siquiera pareces sorprendida –le reprochó su madre-. ¿No te importa que te estén remplazando?

-No mucho –dijo fríamente-. Y hay que reconocer que Temari no pierde el tiempo.

-¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir? –la señora Haruno alzó la mirada al cielo-. Bueno, ya le has perdido, Sakura. Temari quizás le haya atrapado de rebote, pero no le dejará escapar tan fácilmente.

-Madre –Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante, con una nota de sinceridad en la voz-. Siento mucho que estés molesta, eso es todo. Si Sai y Temari se quieren, entonces les deseo suerte.

-Eres muy generosa –la señora Haruno buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y se sonó la nariz vigorosamente-. ¡Oh, Sakura! Con las oportunidades que has tenido, nunca pensé ver a Temari casada y a ti de solterona.

-Pareces estar muy segura de que ésa será mi suerte –dijo tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Estoy segura de una cosa. Si aún estás pensando en Sasuke Uchiha, has cometido una equivocación. Él tiene otros intereses.

Sakura se quedó sentada muy quieta. Deseaba ignorar lo que su madre acababa de decir, pero no pudo. Tenía que saber lo que sus palabras significaban.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme algo? –le preguntó por fin.

-Así que es él –su madre miró a Sakura con una mezcla de lástima y de ira-. Eres una tonta, Sakura. Sasuke ya no tiene interés en ti, querida. Ahora que la madre de la niña ha regresado…

La boca de Sakura se secó.

-¿Su…? – las palabras no le salían.

-Llegó en el autobús de Leeds al mediodía. Yugito me dijo que traía dos grandes maletas, así que parece que viene con la intención de quedarse. Y tomó el taxi de Fred Collins con rumbo a la casa Carrisbeck –notó la palidez de Sakura e hizo una mueca-. ¡Oh, Sakura! Él no sería bueno para ti. Nunca lo fue. ¿Por qué no me has hecho casi, hija mía?

-Está bien, mamá. Yo sabía que ella venía. Flor me lo había dicho.

-Pobre pequeña –dijo la señora Haruno furiosamente.- Sólo espero que ese Sasuke se decida a hacer algo por ellas al fin.

-Sí –dijo Sakura, y levantándose lentamente de la mesa salió de la cocina.

A pesar de sus sentimientos personales, tenía que quedarse en Carrisford por lo menos dos semanas más, hasta que terminara el semestre en la escuela. Además, si huía tan pronto después de la llegada de Kim San, la gente iba a llegar a las mismas conclusiones que quería evitar.

Ya encontraría la fuerza necesaria para pasar los últimos días que le quedaban en Carrisford y, cuando partiera, llevaría la cabeza alta y nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke, sabría jamás la agonía que estaba sufriendo.

.

.

.

Bajó tarde al día siguiente para desayunar y encontró que ya estaban hechos los preparativos para un almuerzo temprano y a su madre corriendo por la casa, vestida, lista para salir.

-¡Dios mío! –Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y miró a su madre con pesar-. Se me había olvidado. Esta tarde es el bazar navideño, ¿no es así?

-Sí –contestó la madre. La miró de reojo-. No te preocupes, querida. Yo sé que te habías ofrecido para ayudar, pero como no tienes deseos de ir, podemos arreglarnos sin ti.

-No –Sakura movió la cabeza-. Quisiera ayudar. Necesito hacer algo.

La señora Haruno hizo una pausa como si fuera a decir algo y luego, con un corto suspiro, apretó los labios y se volvió de espaldas.

El bazar, que solía celebrarse en la gran sala de juntas próxima a la alcaldía, se organizaba mediante un comité elegido entre todas las organizaciones de damas y las iglesias del pueblo, quienes se dividían las ganancias. La señora Haruno había sido líder en el comité durante algunos años y Sakura, cuando estaba disponible, la ayudaba atendiendo un puesto o sirviendo té.

Era una reunión popular que atraía visitantes de toda la zona, y las ganancias eran siempre importantes. Sakura, que había sido elegida para ocupar el puesto de tarjetas de Navidad, estaba demasiado ocupada para pensar en sus problemas.

Las tres señoras que se ocupaban del puesto junto con ella eran antiguas conocidas. Todas la conocían desde su nacimiento y, sin embargo, el trato no pudo ser más frío, como si se tratara de una extraña. Sakura suponía que quizás fuera alguna reacción por la ruptura de su noviazgo, pero no entendía tal actitud, pues nunca se había dado cuenta de que Sai fuera tan popular en Carrisford. Es más, con los problemas obreros de la Ingeniería creciendo cada día más, creía que estarían en contra de los Shimura.

Suspiró levemente y comenzó a arreglar algunas tarjeras de Navidad que quedaban.

La señora Samui Hitoku, que estaba a cargo del puesto, se dirigió a ella.

-Ahora están sirviendo el té, señorita Haruno. Quizás usted quiera ir a tomar el suyo.

Señorita Haruno. La trataba así quien siempre la había llamado Sakura. Además, pensó, normalmente iban en parejas a tomar el té, y era muy significativo que nadie pareciera dispuesta a acompañarla.

Miró con indiferencia al entrar, reconociendo muchas caras que le eran familiares. Pero al recoger su té y dirigirse a una mesa, advirtió que le dispensaban un frío recibimiento.

En cierta forma, estaba agradecida de que la mesa se hallara vacía. Comenzaba a pensar que le sería muy difícil soportar un trato tan frío de personas que normalmente eran amables y que la conocían de toda la vida. Se sentó y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba de pie junto a ella. Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió de ver a Sai parado allí, con Temari Nii a su lado.

Temari estaba muy atractiva y sus ojos brillaban; lucía un hermoso abrigo nuevo.

-Hola, Sakura –la saludó Sai-. Es una sorpresa verte.

-No realmente –dijo con tranquilidad, consciente de que todos los miraban-. Como recordarás, yo vengo a ayudar cada año.

-¡Oh, sí! –Temari soltó una risa artificial-. Pero este año pensábamos que te mantendrías, digamos, fuera de escena.

Sakura agregó azúcar a su té y lo movió.

-No entiendo por qué.

-¿No? –comenzó Temari chillonamente. Para su sorpresa, vio que Sai le hacía una seña para callarla.

Luego miró a Sakura como si se sintiese violento.

-Lo lamento, Sakura. No debe ser muy placentero para ti, pero quiero que sepas que yo no tuve nada que ver. Fuiste tú la que lo buscaste, lo sabes.

Sakura se impacientó.

-Quisiera saber de qué estás hablando –le contestó-. Antes no hablabas con tanta reticencia.

-¿No? –la incomodidad de Sai se hacía cada vez más evidente-. Vámonos, Temari. Ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí.

-Más que suficiente –Temari miró a Sakura con aire de triunfo-. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Sir Danzô odia que le hagan esperar.

Sakura la miró irónicamente.

-¿Vas a cenar a Thornwood Hall? Eso es trabajar rápido –se arrepintió de lo dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Temari brillaron con malicia.

-¡Tú no eres la más adecuada para hablar! –contestó-. Pero por lo menos yo terminaré la noche en mi propia cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Sakura sintió como un golpe brutal en la boca del estomago.

Temari se encogió de hombros.

-Pregúntale a la señora Shimizu –le contestó-. Estoy segura de que le encantará aclarártelo. De acuerdo, Sai, vámonos.

Se alejaron dejando a Sakura luchando fuertemente para lograr contenerse. Tendría que llegar al fondo de todo. En la escuela ella estaba segura de que Hanabi Shimizu era responsable de la agobiante atmósfera. Ahora parecía que su madre era la que generaba la hostilidad que ella había sentido aquella tarde. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Solamente porque no había escogido a Hanabi para el papel que tanto quería?

Vertió el resto de su té en una taza desechable y caminó hacia el puesto en el que se encontraba la señora Shimizu. Era una mujer alta y bien parecida, y de ella había heredado Hanabi su belleza. La mirada que le echó a Sakura al acercarse era de clara enemistad.

-¿Desea más té… señorita Haruno?

-Gracias –dijo Sakura y extendió su taza pretendiendo parecer calmada-. ¿Cómo está la familia?

-Tan bien como debe esperarse –la señora Shimizu vertió el té en la taza y le agregó leche de una gran jarra.

Sakura titubeó.

-Creo que Hanabi se desilusionó mucho al no ser escogida para el papel de la virgen María para la fiesta de Navidad –dijo ella, decidida a jugársela.

-Todos estuvimos muy desilusionados –fue la fría respuesta-. Más que nadie mi hija Maureen.

-Siento mucho que lo hayan tomado de esa manera –dijo Sakura suavemente-. Pero creo que cuando vean la obra, tendrán que aceptar que Flor tiene una bella voz y…

-¡Bella voz! –había desprecio en la voz de la señora Shimizu-. Usted no engaña a nadie con ese cuento, señorita Haruno, a pesar de que posee una carrera universitaria y se creé mejor que los demás… Mi hija Maureen nunca recibió una educación universitaria. Lo único que logró conseguir fue un empleo de camarera en un hotel, pero por lo menos se mantiene respetable.

Sakura se sintió enferma con el veneno que destilaba la voz de la señora Shimizu.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que usted diga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir –dijo rápidamente, e hizo el intento de alejarse, pero la madre de Hanabi la sujetó de un brazo.

-¿Le gustaría saber dónde está trabajando, señorita? En el Motel Bartley, y estaba de turno un martes por la noche no hace mucho tiempo. Ella la vio llegar y salir, estando usted comprometida con otro hombre.

Sakura estaba blanca como una sábana. La señora Shimizu continuó inflexiblemente:

-Usted ya no nos engaña con sus aires altivos. Usted le dio el papel a Flor para tratar de satisfacer a su amante, y por lo visto no la ha ayudado mucho, por lo que he oído.

-Está usted muy equivocada. Yo… yo…

Se dio cuenta con terror que todos estaban escuchando. Se soltó de la señora Shimizu y se dirigió a la puerta, medio ciega por las lágrimas.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien estuviera parado en la puerta, hasta que unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los hombros. Sus ojos asustados se levantaron para encontrar a Sasuke.

-¿Tú? –murmuró, sofocada-. Por Dios, Sasuke, déjame ir.

-No seas tonta –le dijo, cortante-. No estás en condiciones para ir a ninguna parte. Kim, acerca esa silla.

Vagamente Sakura sintió el aroma de un suave perfume. Levantó su mirada para encontrar una cara oval con grandes ojos almendrados y una suave sonrisa compasiva. En el interior del salón de juntas, la figura de Kim San era como una flor exquisitamente exótica.

-Por favor –dijo a Sakura suavemente.

-Si encontrara mi abrigo… Debo irme. No sabéis…

-Yo creo que sí sé –la boca de Sasuke estaba rígida como las líneas de su cara-. Pero no podrás irte sola. Yo te llevaré a tu casa, Kim ¿estarás bien?

-Pero usted es… Kim –Sakura exclamó al llegar a la salida-. No la puedes dejar sola aquí…

-¿Por qué no? –el la miró con irritación-. A ella no le pasará nada y se distraerá; esto es nuevo para ella.

-Supongo que sí –cedió, sintiendo muy cansada.

Sasuke estaba tenso mientras conducía el vehículo. Sakura se recostó sobre la suave piel del asiento, con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía completamente deshecha por la escena con la señora Shimizu, pero por lo menos sabía cuál era la fuente de tanto veneno.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. A su lado, oyó a Sasuke maldecir en voz baja. El coche se detuvo bruscamente. Aturdida, abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraban estacionados en una pequeña calle estrecha y solitaria.

Entonces Sasuke la abrazó, manteniéndola junto a él hasta que sintió el suave palpitar de su corazón y Sakura lloró suavemente, como una explosión de dolor y de humillación, mientras que Ssuke la sostenía y su voz murmuraba cosas que casi no lograba oír.

Cuando por fin pudo controlar su voz lo suficiente para hablar, dijo:

-Tú, tú… ¿sabes lo que pasó?

-Sí –él se quedó en silencio durante un momento-. Sakura, bien sabe Dios que nunca quise que todo terminará así. Nunca soñé… ¡Oh, diablos! –dijo lleno de ira.

Levantó la cara de Sakura obligándola a mirarlo y luego le besó los labios, los ojos, las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, hasta que Sakura sintió que todo lo que los rodeaba desaparecía.

Impulsivamente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, le acarició el cabello oscuro y se apretó contra él en una entrega silenciosa.

-¡Sakura! –pronunció su nombre, y luego la apartó lejos de él. se quedó durante algunos momentos sujetando el volante, luchando por controlarse, y después se inclinó hacia adelante para arrancar el coche-. Te llevaré a tu casa –dijo sin expresión.

El viaje terminó pronto. Cuando el coche se detuvo, ella buscó torpemente la manija de la puerta.

-Espera –dijo Sasuke impaciente. La agarró fuertemente por el brazo para ayudarla a salir y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

Se dirigieron a la entrada. Ella trató de soltarse.

-Gracias, pero ya estoy bien.

-No seas tonta –le dijo cortésmente-. No puedo dejarte sola.

-¡No quiero tu compasión! –liberó su brazo con furia.

-No te la estoy ofreciendo.

Estaba junto a ella cuando llegaron a la puerta. Su mano tembló mientras buscaba la cerradura para mente la llave. La casa estaba vacía. Su madre se hallaba en el bazar, ignorando todo lo ocurrido, y su padre estaría en el club de golf.

-Sasuke, por favor, vete.

Él levantó una mano y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

-Espera un poco –la empujó suave pero firmemente hacia el salón-. Siéntate. Yo haré un poco de café.

-Pero no sabes dónde están las cosas –protestó ella.

-Haz lo que te digo –le ordenó brevemente.

Ella se dirigió al salón, encendió una lámpara, corrió las cortinas y añadió más leños a la chimenea.

Sasuke entró con dos tazas de café caliente y las colocó en una mesita enfrente del sofá. Ella lo probó e hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

-¿Qué le has puesto?

-Un poco de brandy. Encontré una botella en la cocina –la miró divertido-. ¿Has perdido el paladar tan pronto?

Ella se sonrojó, recordando la ocasión tan desastrosa en la que había bebido demasiado brandy.

-Nunca lo había probado –dijo cansadamente-. Pero entonces necesitaba darme un poco de valor. ¿Por eso me estás administrando una segunda dosis de la medicina?

-No –estiró sus largas piernas hacia la chimenea y la miró larga y atentamente-. Yo creo que tu propio valor te ayudará a salir de todo esto.

-Gracias por tus bueno deseos –colocó de nuevo la taza sobre la mesita-. Debes de estar contentísimo al haber logrado tu venganza. Tú querías verme hundida, ¿no es así? Bueno, ya lo has logrado.

-Tendré que aceptar tu palabra –dijo él lentamente-; nunca pensé que tus emociones estuvieran tan involucradas.

-¿No? –soltó una pequeña y amarga risa-. Está bien, Sasuke, no tienes que preocuparte. Tómalo como un amor de adolescente. Sólo que esta vez yo no he herido a nadie más que a mí misma. Hay una especie de justicia en todo esto. Debes alegrarte.

-¡Al diablo con la justicia! –dijo él, furioso-. Yo no estoy interesado en eso, y tú lo sabes. ¿Pero fue sólo un amor de adolescente? Dime la verdad ¡Necesito saberla!

Ella se hundió en el sofá y abrió mucho los ojos al verlo acercarse.

-No, no debes…

-¿Y quién va a detenerme? ¿Tú? –movió suavemente la cabeza-. No lo creo, Sakura, y esta vez quiero asegurarme.

Su cuerpo la aplastó contra la suavidad de los cojines. Con los ojos cerrados, ella luchó contra él, cerrando la boca a sus labios insistentes y con las manos apretadas contra su pecho. Y luego, con un poco de vergüenza, comprendió que no luchaba contra nadie más que contra sí misma.

Cuando por fin él levantó la cabeza, la expresión de sus ojos la asustó.

-Tu habitación –murmuró apremiante-. ¿Dónde está?

Por un momento, ella sintió la tentación de alcanzar la felicidad cuando se la estaban ofreciendo.

Más de repente tuvo la visión de Kim San apareciendo ante ella, con su suave y atractivo encanto. Y allí estaba Flor también. Por fin la niña tendría la oportunidad de tener un hogar, una familia. Sasuke les pertenecía. Ellas lo esperaban todo de él…

Con un pequeño grito de disgusto, se apartó de él.

-No tienes ningún derecho –lo acusó airadamente.

-No –contestó él con esfuerzo-. Ya lo veo.

Hubo una larga pausa y luego Sasuke se puso de pie y recogió su abrigo.

-Entonces, adiós… -añadió suavemente-. Yo esperaba que resultara de otra manera. Pero supongo que siempre fue imposible. Demasiadas cosas han sucedido, Sakura. Demasiadas heridas, demasiada amargura.

-Por lo menos no heriremos a nadie más –dijo ella.

-¡Oh, no! –su risa la hirió como un cuchillo en el corazón-. A nadie más. Adiós, dulce hechicera. No te pediré que me perdones.

Ella se quedo quieta donde estaba, y segundos después oyó el coche alejarse.

Sasuke se había ido, ella misma lo había enviado junto a Kim y Flor, que lo necesitaban. Pero su buena acción no bastaba para consolarla de toda la desesperación que la embargaba.

Se quedó sentada mucho tiempo en el salón, en silencio y con la cara entre las manos mientras revivía todo lo ocurrido. Oyó la puerta principal abrirse y que su madre la llamaba ansiosamente.

Ella logró contestar, y un momento después su madre aparecía desabrochándose el abrigo.

-¡Oh! Estás aquí, Sakura –dijo con un tono de alivio-. La señora Hitoku me dijo que te habías ido temprano, que quizás te sentías mal.

-¿Eso dijo? –preguntó secamente.

-Bueno, no con esas palabras –contestó la señora Haruno de mala gana-. No recuerdo lo que dijo, pero sé que fue raro. Aunque en realidad todos han estado raros hoy, haciendo comentarios extraños –sus ojos se fijaron en las dos tazas-. ¿Ha estado alguien aquí?

-Sí –Sakura hizo una pausa-. ¿Te ha dicho alguien que Sasuke Uchiha me trajo a casa?

-No, nadie me lo dijo y no es raro, porque hoy he visto a Sasuke Uchiha. Me estuvo hablando toda la tarde –miró a Sakura con preocupación-. ¿Tú crees que estuvo bien traerlo aquí?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente no –dijo con calma-, pero no importa. Ya se ha ido y no regresará. Se casará pronto probablemente.

-Ella estaba allí con él esta tarde y también la niña. La gente decía que era un descaro.

-¿Qué esperaban que hiciera, que las encerrara en la casa Carrisbeck?

-Ella es muy bonita –dijo la señora Haruno secamente-. Quizás las cosas resulten bien al fin.

-Así lo espero –Sakura escondía su dolor tras una máscara irónica.

Su madre se inclinó hacia ella.

-Todo se arreglará, Sakura –aseguró-. Créeme, hija, él no habría sido bueno para ti. Queriendo arrastrarte por el mundo con él… a una niña como tú.

-Mamá –Sakura la miró con incredulidad-. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Olvídalo –la señora Haruno se puso de pie, recogiendo su abrigo.

Sakura le quitó el abrigo de las manos y le indicó que se sentara.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Sasuke quería llevarme alrededor del mundo con él? Nunca me lo dijo. ¿Te lo ha dicho a ti?

La boca de la señora Haruno temblaba.

-Yo lo hice por tu bien –murmuró-. Debes creerme, Sakura; lo hice por tu bien. Tú eras tan joven… No podías saber lo que querías.

-¿Qué has hecho, madre? –Sakura la apremió, impaciente. Su madre soltó un largo y tembloroso suspiro.

-Espera aquí –le dijo casi sin voz. Cuando regresó, llevaba un sobre en sus manos. Se lo entrego a Sakura, quien vio con sorpresa que estaba dirigido hacia ella. Nunca había visto la letra de Sasuke, pero instintivamente supo que era de él. Miró a su madre-. ¿Cuándo llegó esto?

-Mira el matasellos.

Sakura obedeció.

-¿Agosto? –exclamó-. Pero si estamos casi en diciembre ¡Has retenido esta carta durante casi cinco meses!

La señora Haruno negó con la cabeza.

-Siete años –dijo tristemente-. Tú no estabas aquí cuando llegó, así que la abrí. Aún eras una niña, y yo tenía derecho a saber quién te enviaba cartas, por lo menos eso me dije en ese entonces… Temía que fuera de Sasuke cuando vi el sello de Londres.

Sakura sacó la hoja del sobre y la abrió.

No era una carta muy larga:

_Sakura._

_Quise verte antes de irme, pero no fue posible. Tú nunca deberás culparte por lo sucedido en la fiesta. Mi tío y yo teníamos algunos problemas desde hacía algún tiempo; tú fuiste el catalizador. Estuve molesto una temporada pero luego recordé lo joven que eras y lo asustada que estabas. Hubo otro problema antes de mi salida de Carrisbeck: le dije a mi tío que iba a regresar en un año y que me casaría contigo. Él se enfureció y me dijo que, si lo hacía, nunca vería un centavo de su dinero, ni recibiría la casa en herencia. Bueno mi dulce hechicera. ¿Me esperarás un año? No puedo prometerte una gran vida. Quizás no tengamos un hogar permanente durante algún tiempo. Viviríamos en hoteles, yendo con nuestras maletas de un lado a otro. El periódico me envía a Vietnam dentro de dos semanas. Si no he sabido nada de ti entonces, comprenderé que en realidad eres demasiado joven._

_Sasuke._

Sakura miró a su madre, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

-Tú me ocultaste esto durante todo este tiempo. ¿Pero por qué?

-Porque eras demasiado joven para decidir si querías o no irte con ese hombre. ¡Yo tenía miedo por ti, Sakura!

La joven miró de nuevo la carta.

-Así que se fue a Vietnam pensando que no le quería, que había sido la aventura de una colegiala, y entonces conoció a Kim –dijo en voz baja.

-No tardó mucho en olvidarte. Estás mejor sin él, Sakura.

-Nunca me mencionaste esta carta –dijo casi para sí misma.

-No –la señora Haruno sacó un pañuelo y se limpió los ojos-. Él me prometió que no te lo mencionaría. Y yo nunca lo habría hecho, a no ser más adelante… cuando estuvieras casada y segura con Sai.

-¿Cuándo hizo él esa promesa?

-Vino aquí una noche… con unos libros de la biblioteca. Dijo que los habías olvidado en algún sitio y que él los había encontrado y te los traía. Quería hablar contigo, pero le dije que eras feliz con Sai, que os ibais a casa después de Navidad y que vivirías en Thorwood Hall.

-Entiendo –dijo Sakura como atontada.

-No espero que lo comprendas –dijo-. Algún día tendrás una hija y entonces quizás… Ha sido tan difícil durante todos estos años, esperando y rezando para que no regresara… Fui tan feliz cuando conociste a Sai y parecía todo arreglado… Pero lo único que tuvo él que hacer fue aparecer y tú volviste a seguirlo. Pero ya terminó, ¿no es así, Sakura? –le preguntó-. ¿Podemos olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo nuestras vidas?

-Sí –Sakura forzó una breve sonrisa-. Todo ha terminado, mamá.

* * *

**Ok hasta aquí el cap de hoy la verdad es que ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia **

**solo falta un ultimo cap y sabran el final hehehe**

**bueno ya veré cuando lo subo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo pues me dedicaré a esto aunque no tenga internet **

**en fin hasta el siguiente cap =^.^=**


End file.
